Bastard's Honor
by corareed
Summary: Jon Snow's life was never easy. And he had done everything that is expected of a bastard son. But he can only do so much to gain lady Starks' love and acceptance. Maybe it's time that he follows his heart, make a destiny instead of wait for it. Maybe then he'll gain what he truly wanted. Dignity. (I also have this in GOT Category)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **All the characters are owned by Sir George R.R. Martin and this entirely is inspired by his masterpiece. I'm just a lowly fan trying to stretch the story in my mind, into writings and to other readers interpretation.

Please be gentle with the critique. But feel free to give your honest opinions. This is my first time letting anyone read my work and honestly I still don't have any concrete setting for this story aside from playing around the character's personality in the books.

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read. And I so hope you like the first part. Ciao!

* * *

**Jon **

"Your father's almost home. His ship docked two hours ago. Go fix yourself, Arya. Come on, move!" Catelyn ordered her second daughter Arya.

"Fix myself? I'm all dirty but I'm not broken, mother!"

Arya is a feisty one. She's only ten but played games like a fifteen year old boy.

"Mother, may I wear the gold necklace you bought for me on my last nameday? I'd like to wear something special for father."

Sansa is a different story. Prim and proper. All the young lads in whole Winterfell ,one way or another, has some form admiration for her. While the girls were greatly jealous.

"Of course, darling. In my dress closet, wooden box with a fish engraving. Where are Dickon and Bran?"

"With Luna... in the play yard. " Robb answered while stepping in from the side door with a slice of lemon cake in one hand and a bow on the other, Theon following him like a dog.

"Oh, good. You're home." Catelyn let out a sigh of relief when he saw his eldest. She may not admit it but Robb was her favorite.

"Of course, I'm home. Where else would I be?" he gave his mother a peck on her cheek.

Robb always knew his mother's ways. He is the eldest of the Stark children and next in the line of lordship.

"What are you staring at, bastard?" Theon, Lord Eddard's adopted son, asked Jon after seeing that the he has been observing.

"I-i wasn't staring." Jon looked away immediately.

"Yes, you were. Are you saying that I'm a liar?" Theon asked, provoking a pointless fight.

"No, my lord. I won't even dare."

"Stop it, Greyjoy." Robb said with a stern voice.

"The bastard was watching us like we are entertainment!" Theon protested.

"No, I swear. I was not." There was no point in defending himself.

"Then what are you standing around the kitchen for?" Lady Stark asked.

Jon quickly thought of an answer. He almost forgot why he was inside the house in the first place. Hunger and exhaustion taking its toll on him.

"I was just here to tell you I'm done with the gardens and the stables. And maybe ask for my lunch now? A piece of bread will suffice." It was more of a plea than a statement. He knew very well how thin Lady Stark's patience was with him. She would definitely take offense if he sounded remotely demanding.

Lady Stark had woken him up early this morning with a slap on his face. Too early that Luna, the kitchen maid, has not cooked breakfast yet. And since he opened his eyes, her orders for him were endless, making him miss two meals.

Lady Stark looked at the wall clock and found that it was already three hours passed noon.

"That will have to wait, bastard. Go to your chamber and clean up thoroughly. And wear the clothes I gave you yesterday. I won't have my husband look at his bastard like a pauper."

Jon took a glimpse of the food on the table. He fought hard to turn around and drink a glass of water from the tap instead, ignoring the strong aroma of the freshly baked lemon cake which he had last tasted during Robb's nameday celebration.

"Don't worry, Jon. If I find Luna, I'll have her bring a bowl of soup for you in your chamber. Just follow mother for the mean time. She is kind of in distress, arranging father's homecoming and all." Said Robb, standing beside him at the sink.

"It's alright. I've gone longer without a morsel. But thank you for your kindness. I need to get upstairs now. See you at the gates, my lord." He did not look at his half brother. He was afraid that he would see that he was lying and Robb would insist on bringing him food. That might put him into trouble again. And Robb would feel guilty if he was punished.

Robb had always been nice to him. They were the same age and played together as children.

He dragged himself up his chamber on the top floor. He took his dirty shirt off and stared at his reflection on the faded mirror. He wondered how he can fix his neck-long wavy hair that would fit Lady Stark's liking.

He lightly touched the scars on his pale chest. He tried to recall what he had done to deserve them. He could not remember.

But the wounds on his back from Lady Stark's horse whip were still scabbing. He was hit ten times last week for falling asleep while waiting for Robb to arrive home from a neighbor's feast on Lady Catelyn's order. He waited until two hours past midnight but his eyes in the end gave up on him.

Ten lashes. Ten new scars over countless old ones. Lady Stark was always keen about hitting him on parts discreet from people, Lord Eddard in particular.

He touched the water in the bucket. Winter was definitely coming. He scooped the tin dipper and bravely pour the cold water over his head.

The water was relieving and painful at the same time on his body. But his father was coming home. He would endure pain of any sort just to look presentable to him.

His father is coming home after being away for almost five full moons. And he heard from the servants that he might be staying home for good.

After putting on his clothes, he knelt at the foot of his bed. He prayed for the old Gods to protect his father at all times, that Lady Stark would have a change of heart towards him, and to keep his mother safe, wherever she would be, whatever she was doing, whoever she was.

A prayer he has been saying everyday and every night ever since he was a young boy and was taught by Maester Luwin how to pray to the old Gods.

He looked out his window, hoping that Lord Stark would arrive soon, hoping that the rumors were true. Praying to all the Gods, old and new, that his family would love him entirely. Bastard and all.

"They are coming, Jon! I saw them on the south wing of the castle! Come on!"

Jon's heart stopped a beat when he was startled by Bran balancing over his window bay.

"Bran! Seven hells! What are you doing? This is very dangerous! Your mother! If she caught you climbing this high!"

"And I take you're the one who is going tell on me?"

"I promise I won't tell your mother, just go down from there this instant!"

"You promise?! You can't even talk to mother in giving you hot water for drinking tea!" Little Bran joked.

Jon knew that Bran did not mean to offend him, but that truth can not be hidden even to Bran. And children tend to tell the truth.

"If you fall and something bad happens to you and I'm the last person to see you before you plummet to your death, Lady Catelyn will have my head off and feed it to the goats! Please, Bran. Just take my hand. Let's go down together at the gates!"

"You're no fun anymore, Jon." Bran took his brother's hand and went in through the stone window.

"Seeing you brushing elbows with death is not fun at all, little brother."

"Where is your window door?" Bran asked after landing his two feet on the floor.

"It has been gone for three months already, you never noticed it?"

"I have never went to your side of the castle before, Jon. What about the cold? The snow? Winter is coming."

"I already had three months worth of practice to endure the frost. Besides I'm not a Snow for nothing." He smiled at his brother's innocent curiosity and genuine concern.

Suddenly the castle bell rang to signal everyone that the Lord Eddard Stark has finally came home.

"You must go down at the front yard with your family, Little Lord."

"What about you?"

"I'll follow along. I have to take a minute to thank the Gods for father's safe ride home."

"Thank the Gods for my climbing too, brother! That is the highest I've ever reached."

"I'll thank the Gods for Lady Stark not catching you, little Lord. And I got to keep my head for today." he smiled lovingly at his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone. Thanks for the reads, favorites, follows and reviews. It really made my day. _

_I should be doing my homework right now but ideas are overflowing my brain. I couldn't concentrate. I just wrote this to introduce my plot. Oh, and Koreen was named after my dear friend Corinne (who is so much like Ygritte). I hope one day I will have the courage to show her my work. _

_Again thanks to you for reading my story. And if you're reading this note, more love from me!_

* * *

**Catelyn**

"Father!" Arya and Bran leapt to Ned's embrace the second he got off his horse.

"Oh, look at you, Arya! You look marvelous in a dress!"

"I did not make this, Sansa did. She made me wear it because I thought her embroidery looked more like snake than a fish."

"Was it supposed to be a fish?"

"Yes, for the House of Tullys. Mother's maiden house."

"I love it when you learn from books more than the woods, little darling."

"I prefer the woods, really." She said not letting go of her father's neck.

"I believe so." Ned kissed Arya on her cheeks.

"And my young Bran! I see you have been climbing. Your arms are tighter than the last time I embraced you."

"Please don't say that out loud, Father. Mother might hear and I made a promise."

"Then you should learn how to whisper if you plan to keep secrets."

Ned kissed the boy's forehead before setting them down.

"Welcome home, Father." Sansa greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"You're looking more like your mother as time passes by."

"I like that father. Mother is a beauty. Everybody says so." She made sure her mother heard.

"That includes me, I suppose." Ned joked.

"We have missed you, Father." She embraced Ned more tightly this time.

"Where are the other sons?"

Robb stepped forward and bowed slightly towards his father.

Ned looked at his heir. Impressed at what he was seeing.

"Starks are never known at being tall, you know."

"I notice that, my Lord. But the Stark charm grows famous in the whole kingdom. Clearly, you know that too."

Ned smiled and chuckled as he embraced his first-born.

"Winterfell missed you, Father."

"And so have I missed home, my son."

Robb stepped back to steer clear of his mother's way.

"My lady." He looked at Catelyn with much admiration when she walked forward, little Rickon in her arms.

"My lord." She smiled. "It's alright, Rickon. It's just your father." She hushed the toddler who started wailing when they came near.

"No worries, Catelyn. It has been almost half a year. There's no need to force the boy."

Catelyn saw the hurt on her husband's tired face. She saw how he was worried that his youngest might have forgotten about his father.

"There will be a whole lot of time to bond with the whole family, my love."

"I'll take that as a promise, Ned. And you have kept all promises before. There is no doubt in my heart that you will keep this one."

"It is. That's what has kept me alive, my lady. All the time I was away, I aimed to go home. And finally I am."

Catelyn fought her tears. She never had shed a tear in front of the household or the folks of Winterfell.

"Yes, you are." She gave her sweetest smile. And Ned kissed his wife's forehead with much yearning.

"Where is Jon?" Ned asked out loud, not particularly to his wife.

"I'm here, my Lord." Jon answered, standing among the castle helpers.

The servants made way for the boy. And he reluctantly stepped towards the lord, trying to straighten his clothes.

"Welcome home, Father." The boy was nervous.

Catelyn caught Jon too a quick glance on her reaction. The boy very well know how to properly address the Lord of Winterfell. But she allowed him to call him Father if he is speaking towards his husband.

"Your skin is pale, son. Are you feeling ill?" worry can be seen in the fathers eyes.

Catelyn tensed a bit when her husband addresses his bastard that way especially when there was an audience.

"It's the cold, Lord Stark." He answered simply. Looking down at his own feet.

"Yes. Winter is coming." Ned heaved a sigh. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Jon."

Jon brought his eyes upon his father.

For the longest time, Catelyn had never taken time to stare at the bastard's face. But when she did, she felt her blood boil. And did not want it. She did not wish to be angry at anyone, not even her dear husband's bastard.

But when her lord came home from war almost seventeen years ago with a bastard at his arms, she never thought she could ever feel hatred and love towards anyone all at the same time.

She convinced herself that she had forgiven Ned's betrayal. But Jon Snow's presence withholds a constant reminder of her husband's disloyal of their wedding vows. Her prayers to the seven Gods to remove her loathing for the boy were never answered.

Ned held the boy's shoulders and met his gaze.

"You look more a Stark everday, boy. Your eyes, you got the Stark eyes."

"Thank you, Father." He smiled, a seldom occurence. "I was told before that I got your hair, too. Dirty and unmanageable."

Ned let out a loud laugh.

"You must be tired from your journey, Ned. The folks have prepared a feast for your homecoming." Catelyn cut in the welcome. Truly, her husband was tired and hungry.

"I was expecting that, my love. But before that I would like to introduce my family to someone I am deeply indebted to."

Ned gestured to one of his ward to bring forward the horse with the guest riding it.

Jory gently got the young lady off the horse and guided her way beside Lord Stark's side.

"My love, this is Koreen Lastliv. She will live here in Winterfell from now on."

"She looks like a Wildling, my Lord." Catelyn bluntly expressed.

"Well, she is. And maybe we can raise her as a lady."

This was the third time Ned Stark had brought home a stranger child. First was the bastard Jon Snow, the Greyjoy boy Theon and now a wildling girl from Gods know where.

"Koreen, this is my wife, Lady Stark." Ned introduced his wife.

"Aft'rnoon, Lady Stark. M'name's Koreen Lastliv." The girl presented herself. Her nerves perfectly visible.

"Lastliv? I have never heard of a wildling's family name."

"I've just giv'n it t'maself, m'lady." She stated.

"I didn't know one can do that. How did you come up with it?" Catelyn was genuinely curious.

"Am the last one of mah'fam'ly, Lady Stark. The last one livin'."

"I see. Where are you from, Koreen?"

"I don't r'member. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, little girl. It's alright." Catelyn smiled at the girl, soothing her hidden anxiety only a mother could sense.

Koreen stared at the ground she was standing on. She felt the wind warmer than in the snowy woods and the air smelled of grass and smoke. She was nervous but she can hide even fear.

"Have you ever tasted a lemon cake?" Lady Stark asked.

"I've heard of it from Lord Stark. He wanted me to taste it one day."

"This is a fortunate day for you then."


	3. Chapter 3

_School was cancelled today due to the storm we are having. Although I thought that fortunate, the storm is a bit too strong it's kind of scary. But I found a way to distract myself. I wrote. Here's Robb's POV. Honestly, I'm more in love with him than Jon Snow in the series. But he's dead, so... that was disappointing. :) _

_I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter. It's longer than the first two. It was supposed to be longer, I just edited out things that may not be important. I'm also careful that I might make too many loopholes for future chapters. _

_Anyway, this note is now too long. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Robb**

Robb woke up late the next morning. He drank more wine than his father allowed his children during feasts. But the headache he usually gets after drinking was considerably tolerable than he expected.

The warm water he washed his face with felt soothing.

He walked to his window and gazed at the view below. The folks of Winterfell were already up and about, all diligently at work.

_One day, someday, you will lead this house, Robb. You are my heir. And I expect you to uphold the honor passed from my generation to yours._

Lord Stark had vowed him guardianship to Winterfell as soon as he learned to carry a sword and shoot an arrow.

When he was younger, these promises would overjoy him, made him ecstatic even. He thought he wasn't growing up fast enough out of sheer anticipation on the vivid future that lies ahead of him.

He imagined his childhood tormenters calling him Lord Robb Stark. And he felt elated just imagining it.

But then when Lord Stark was recently gone for five months, one of the longest time that his father was out of Winterfell, and his seventeenth nameday came and passed, he sensed the responsibility that the title held and so were the expectations from his family.

He was the one who was conferred by the folks when there were misunderstanding among its people.

He organized volunteers for guarding the kingdom when livestock started missing.

He chose young intellects who aspired to be the future Maester and sent them to the South and supported their education.

Maester Luwin was particularly appreciative of this. He said age was an important thing that even the Maester himself had overlooked. He foresaw a peaceful retirement for the old man. And the Maester never looked at him the same since.

A knock on his door pulled him out of imagining.

"Come in. It's open." Robb said.

"Your mother requested for you at breakfast, my lord." Jon called out without opening the door.

"Good Gods, Jon. Come inside!" Jon did as he was bid. "And please stop addressing me too formally." Robb requested, annoyed at the stiff decorum.

"Lady Stark was to pass by me when she ordered me to call you. She was still within the halls." Jon explained after closing the chamber door behind him.

"Oh, I see." He understood. Jon was scolded too many times by his mother for the petty mistakes of titles.

"If you don't need anything from me, I'll see you at the dining." Jon was about to turn to the door when Robb called him. Jon turned his back around to face Robb.

"About yesterday..." Robb noticed how Jon's body gone rigid. "I apologize for Mother's behavior. She should not have starved and exhausted you from chores-"

"Your mother is the lady of the Stark house, Robb. She can run the household however she deems fit." Jon said against his jaw gritting.

"But I can not stand how she treats you, Jon. Not even if she's my mother!"

Robb's concern went more obvious than his words. And he also felt how much Jon needed his brother, how much he misses his friend.

"Lady Stark has been very kind to let me live in Winterfell, let alone let me live in her castle. She fed, clothed and educated me. All that I should feel towards her is gratitude."

"This is madness, Jon." He said, infuriated.

Jon looked at him in his eyes as he spoke.

"I know my place, Robb. It's a lesson I should have learned a long time ago, and you should recognize that, too. The same way I have recognized yours."

Robb knows he has been putting Jon into trouble by not permitting Jon abide Lady Stark's stern orders, to distance the bastard from the true born children.

"My place for you is be your brother. Whatever they lead you on, in my heart that's what you should be to me. And that would remain as long as I live."

"My Lord-"

"Jon!" Robb unintentionally raised his voice.

Lord Robb could no longer think of ways to convince his half brother to look up to his own self as a brother to the heir, a son of a lord, instead of a future-less bastard.

After a short awkward silence, Jon finally cleared his throat to speak.

"I will tell your mother you'll be at the table in five minutes. Kindly do not make me a liar to her, I beg for no conflict today."

"Very well, then. You may leave my chamber this instant, bastard."

He turned his back on Jon before his brother quietly walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

The word tasted more sour than he thought it would in his mouth. The last time he called his brother that, was when they were children and did not know what it really meant.

Jon knew how a bastard was defined before he did. And the moment he learned its meaning, he stopped saying the word even if it did not refer to his brother.

Robb went down to the dining hall with no haste.

The Starks were already seated around the huge wooden table. He seated on his chair situated to Ned's right, facing his mother. Beside him was Bran, Rickon, Theon and lastly Jon. The boys did not exactly care as to where they were supposed to sit down. But it matters that should Jon eat with them in the dining hall, he will be seated as far away as he can from Lady Stark.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"It's fine, Robb. Eat hurriedly. It's only three hours before midday. The servants won't have enough time to clean up the dishes we will need for lunch."

Everbody's attention suddenly went to the end part of the table. And everybody looked at Koreen. The girl looking embarrassed as she dropped her eating utensils.

Luna quickly gave her a new set.

Robb almost forgot about her. She looked differently from yesterday. She was clean and glowing that morning. He recognized the dress she was wearing from Sansa's wardrobe.

He did not notice how bright red her hair was from yesterday. It looked vastly different when clean.

"Is there any problem, Koreen?" Lady Stark asked.

"She doesn't know how to use the fork, mother." Arya seated beside Koreen exclaimed.

"Let me help you with that, dear..." Lady Stark was ready to get up from her chair when Koreen stopped her.

"It's fine, L'dy Stark. I've n'ver seen 'nd used this much steel in eatin' befo', I'm still clumsy w'them. But I learn fast. I'm sorry 'bout the noise. Don' mind me, please." Koreen said light-heartedly.

"Of course, Koreen. Feel free to help yourself with the food." Ned smiled.

Koreen smiled back to Ned.

"How do you like the kingdom, so far?" Robb asked Koreen.

"I like the warmth. I've n'ver been sorrounded by these m'ny stone bricks befo'. I love your fur covers. I made mi'self one befo'. But I had to leave it befo' i had the chance to finish it. The river rose in the mo'ning and ate the lot."

"Which river?" Arya asked

"I dun't know, Arya. They all looked the same to me."

"I'd like to see one. A river that flows. The closest one here has been frozen as long as I know."

"How about a camp outing tomorrow? We can go together and maybe celebrate Jon's nameday." Ned gladly suggested.

"Father?" Jon looked at Lord Stark's direction. Trying so hard not to catch Lady Starks stern glare.

"A camping trip, for your nameday, son. What say you?" he asked.

"I-i don't think it would be safe for the small children, Father." Jon answered.

"I didn't think so, too. Perhaps, it is best to leave Rickon with Lady Stark. But Bran can handle a bow now, right? I trust Ser Rodrick has been teaching him."

Bran's mouth was full of left over cake from last night, he nodded to let him know his answer.

"Oh, thank heavens! I need a moment of silence from the wailing and crying. It can be awful at times really, Father..." Arya whined.

"Jon has not said yes yet, Arya." Said Ned smiling at his youngest daughter. She got her mother's brutal honesty.

"Why are you thinking this so thoroughly, Jon? It's a camping trip. You can have a little fun, you know? It will be an adventure. And I dont think you have somewhere you need to go to for your nameday!" Arya said, slightly irritable.

Arya has been close with Jon Snow all her life. It was difficult to make her understand why Lady Catelyn's regulations of her brother were different from the other Stark children, including Theon, who Arya thought was despicable most of the time.

"Your father is presenting you a gift, Jon. It's impolite to not accept." Robb interrupted. Seriousness can be sensed in his tone.

He couldn't understand why Jon had to be stubborn about it. It was their father inviting them. Nobody says no to Lord Stark.

Jon paused for a while, breathed heavily before speaking.

"Certainly, a camp outing is a great gift for my nameday, my Lord. I'm sorry I had to be pursuaded." Jon apologized.

"Well, did you want anything in particular for your nameday?" Lord Stark asked.

"No, Father. I'm happy as it is. You being in Winterfell on my nameday is already a gift in itself. I look forward to go camping with you and my brothers and sisters."

Robb saw how Theon smirked at the remark. But when he caught Robb's sight, he immediately lowered his eyes and resumed eating his meal.

"Sister." Sansa corrected. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" asked Arya.

"Well, aside from the fact that I am very busy, unlike you, Arya, I do not own any trousers or breeches. And my dresses are all too refined to be strutted along the woods." She said straightforwardly.

"I don't own any breeches. I just get from Bran's wardrobe." She joked.

The Stark children's chattering filled the entire dining hall.

But Robb fell silent when he heard his mother's reserved protest against the trip.

"You just got back, Ned. Rickon barely remembers you." She said.

"It will only be a couple of days. Three at most. All my children deserves my affection, Catelyn. Trueborn or not."

Catelyn decided to surrender her argument when she caught Robb listening in their conversation.

"We will take good care of each other, Mother. There is no need for you to worry." Robb assured Lady Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! bad weather really hit us hard. So hard that we lost electricity for more than 14 hours. I did a rough draft of this on paper, and it ended up way differently in typing. :) It's a bit short, sorry. _

_Again, thanks for reading. Chapter 5 is halfway done. Take care, all of you! Ciao!_

* * *

**Koreen**

"Robb, what's a nameday?" Koreen asked curiously. A number of people had greeted Jon.

They were riding their horses, on the way to the thicker part of the woods.

Arya protested when Lord Stark told her that she was to stay at the camp to help her father and younger brother Bran to set up shelter for the night and build fire as soon as Theon gets back from gathering woods.

While Koreen, Robb and Jon were assigned to hunt for dinner.

"It's the day a person was born. The day one was given a name by their parents. Northern people celebrate their own every year. Why did you ask? Don't you know what yours is." Robb answered.

"No. I'm ten and five... or six. 'Am not really certain 'bout it. I dun' exactly have anyone t'ask."

"When did they die? Your parents." Jon asked.

Koreen looked at him. It was the first time the boy spoke to her, she realized.

"I've no idea. Never really talked about it, the married hunters who raised me. I think they saw 'ow my village w's killed. Whispered to each other how t'was burned to the ground. But I was too young to r'member anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jon said sympathetically.

"Why?" Koreen asked, confused at the remark.

"What?" Jon asked her back.

"Why're you sorry to hear it?"

"It's—I don't know. Because it's the polite thing to say." Jon explained.

Koreen stopped at it, seeming more baffled. She accepted facts that Northerners have strange traditions.

There was an awkward silence between the three for a moment, before Robb cleared his throat and broke it.

"I heard Father said he was indebted to you. Was that true?" Robb asked.

"I dun't know. I think he might be a bit overstatin'. Your father was raided by a band of outlaws. H'was unarmed at that time, I was huntin' for lunch. Shot my arrows to the three thieves 'nstead."

Robb and Jon looked at each other stunned.

"That was a noble thing you've done, saving an unarmed man's life."

"I came near him, Lord Stark, bow and arrow at ready. Almost shot him."

"But you didn't shoot him." Robb said.

"Your father, he looked at me. Nob'dy had looked at me like that befo'."

Koreen croaked a bit. Trying to suppress the vulnerability she was feeling.

"H'was worried of me. He asked who I was, where I came from, who I was with. I suddenly felt alone. I haven't talked to anyone for a long time before that moment. And a wildling child, we talk much more than we think, honestly."

"And now, you're here." Robb said warmly.

"And now, I'm here." She looked at Robb intently.

For a long time she had kept everything to herself. It amazed her how easily she was revealing to the brothers.

Yesterday, she had the whole day to roam around the kingdom. She saw the townspeople hard at work, feeding the games, goats and lambs. She went to the stables and touched the most majestic horses she ever saw. She met Mikken, the swordsmith. She saw how a dagger was made from start to finish.

She imagined herself living in Winterfell. She admired the girls all looking pretty and picking rootcrops. And a boy at the metal yard, sweaty from the hard labor, stared at her then smiled.

She went to the gates, saw how big it was, how thick.

She felt a desire to conform with the people she met. But she was a wildling, a term fabricated by the people who shunned their kind outside the kingdom. Her guardians never used that word. They were free-people, that was their kind.

Her hunter guardians, brought her far north once. She saw it. The wall. And it was all she imagined it would be, precisely how the hunter man described it. Cold, high and mighty.

Maybe she had other kinsfolks at the other side, she thought. The free people. Perhaps if that white barricade wasn't built thousands of years ago, her kind who was confined inside it wouldn't dwindle down its number. And possibly, she wouldn't be alone.

And now she's living inside a new wall, only made of bricks and stones.

"Do you think this is a good spot? I shot my kill on this site last week."

"Lightn'ng does not strike twice in one place, Robb." Said Koreen.

"Well, where do you want to wait?" he asked, scanning the horizon of trees and hills.

"Is that what you do when you hunt? You wait? You got to go where they need to be. That's huntin' I know."

"So, where to?" Robb asked, visibly starting to get annoyed.

"Let's leave our horses 'ere. Let's get down the river by foot."

"By foot?" Robb asked again. Checking to see if he heard right.

"Why? Are you too tired from riding your steed all mornin, lord Robb?"

The boy's displeasure tempted Koreen to taunt him more.

"There are deers around 'ere, Robb. They've terrible sight but they can smell horse piss from here t'yesterday." Koreen teased Robb.

"You want a deer for lunch?" Jon asked. Koreen noticed a soft smile.

"Yes, that'll be good enough, for four men, two children and a wildling girl." She smiled.

"I think the river's frozen, Koreen. It has been for months." Jon added.

"I hear a flow. It's faint but it's there. M'ybe the top is frozen but not the bottom. And if it flows, it got to go somewhere. And deers? They need to drink. And I'm sure they don' eat the snow for refreshment."

A good ten minutes passed before they reached the edge of the river.

Robb offered a hand for her to hold on to as she hopped off the boulder she was standing on. She looked at his hand puzzled, but took it anyway.

Koreen picked a handful of birchberries and rubbed it together between her palms. The small fruits rendered an aroma similar to mead, only stronger. She then scattered the crushed berries on the floor of the woods.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked as Koreen picked up a large piece of stone.

"I'm setting a trap... for the swiftest kill of your life, young lord." She dropped the stone and it made a large hole on the frozen surface of the river.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, guys. This one might be a bit short. Sorry! School stuff... one of my priorities... . hahaha!_

_Please reread the chapter from time to time, I update and edit them sometimes. And sometimes I add a scene or two in the published chapters... It's my first story, so please bear with me. :)_

_But this one is my favorite so far. I'll update as soon as I can, which is actually soon. :) _

_Ciao!_

* * *

**Jon**

The deer arrived sooner than when they went down from the hill. They found a huge dead log on the forest floor, perfect enough for them to hide behind.

The wildling girl knew hunting, Jon was sure.

It's a fact that appeared to be difficult for Robb to accept. And her witty banters almost always left Robb lost for words, amusing Jon more.

"It's too far away." Robb quietly insisted. Releasing the bow, arrow's tail still between his fingers. He looked away from the target, checked the direction of the wind.

"It's a doe, Robb. It's more sensitive than the male. If it feels that she's being watched she will run off even 'f she don't hear a scratch. If you're gonna aim and pull, you got to release it." Whispered Koreen. Her patience losing.

"I said it's too far away. And it's wandering around." Robb hissed at her. His peeked over their hiding spot.

Koreen quietly moved beside Robb and knelt next to him.

"You boys hunt for games! To practice how to kill! Make use of the arrow you sharpened! To test your aim..." Koreen words growing irate.

Koreen is fairly slim. Tall for the age she claimed. Her face was young, but her eyes seasoned, giving the impression that they have seen incidents beyond her youth.

"You are saying that because you've never hunted hungry before!" her anger was evident.

Koreen shoved Robb and took the bow from his hand. Swiftly, she put an arrow against it and aimed at the oblivious animal.

"Koreen, stop." Robb held Koreen's bow arm.

He knelt beside her, his eyes on the target again.

"Arya. She's an energetic girl..." Robb said.

He lightly pushed down Koreen's outstretched arms, seized the bow and arrow from her.

"That little devil is always hungry, you know.." Robb continued, placed the arrow within the bow. "I'd hate to hear that shrill voice of hers, whining and complainin'. And she's with us for the next three days..."

He pulled the arrow back.

"...You know what's worse than Arya, Koreen?"

"No." Koreen answered.

"A hungry Arya."

The doe attempted to run, but failed after a yard. It fell on the ground twitching. Aching from the pain of the arrow shot through its neck.

Robb was thrilled with himself. He looked at Koreen, elated and overjoyed.

Koreen was pleased with herself too, it showed from the way she patted on Robb's shoulder.

"Come on!" Robb snagged Koreen's hand and tugged her, running towards the dying animal. He then called on his brother.

Jon stayed behind to pick up the bow and quiver Robb dropped.

"Right here, Jon!" Robb hollered.

Jon was picking up Robb's Valyrian sword his brother put aside, when suddenly he heard dried leaves crackling, as if someone has stepped on them.

The shrubs faintly moved.

"Who is there?" Jon asked.

The movement became quicker as he spoke. He drew Robb's sword out.

"What is it, Jon?" Robb yelled out to him, curiously.

"Just stay back. Draw your dagger, my lord." Jon warned.

Robb did as advised, he moved in front of Koreen, protecting her.

When movement shifted to Jon's left, he bravely brushed his arm to clear the view behind the bush, the other hand on the sword ready to swing if necessary.

Jon released a breath of relief when he saw what was hiding behind the shrubs.

"It's alright, Lord Robb. It's just a fawn." He announced, lowering all defenses.

The baby deer was so young, looked a week old. It cried out, and feebly ran to the dying doe.

"Your kill was its mother." Jon declared.

The fawn found one of the doe's teats and suckled on it. The fawn got kicked by the doe's twitching leg a couple of times.

The doe took its one last breath and finally, after much agony, died.

The fawn let out a screeching cry, seemed like it knew its mother had passed.

Jon handed over Robb's sword to him.

"We need to get back to camp right away." Robb said, wearing his sword on his belt.

Jon moved quickly and bound the doe's legs for carrying.

"What should we do with it? The fawn?" Jon asked Robb and Koreen while tying up the prey.

"It's not going to last long without its mother." Koreen said.

"Just kill it." Robb tossed his dagger onto Jon's foot.

"What?" Jon asked, finding it hard to believe the order Robb was giving.

"It's still nursing. It will not gnaw on anything yet. No doe adopts another." Koreen added.

"You want me to slit a helpless newborn animal's throat, then?"

"It's the kindest thing to do, brother." Robb declared.

Jon gritted his teeth. He hunted countless times, even twisted sheeps' neck when it breaks its leg to end its pain. But this was different.

"Koreen and I will prepare the horses, bring the kill uphill after you're done with the fawn."

Jon picked up the knife and took it out of its leather case. He knelt down, pulled the fawn towards his lap and held out its neck.

"I'm sorry. It's easier than starving to death, little one. I promise to do it as swift as possible." Jon whispered to its ear.

Jon said a prayer in his head. He asked the seven Gods to watch over the fawn and its mother, and for forgiveness for giving a sentence to a creature for it was alone and weak.

The fawn let out a faint cry. He cut too deeply, misjudging the tenderness of its neck. There was more blood than he had expected.

He stood up and covered the fawn's body with the largest leaf he could find.

He knew the fawn will be some meal to another predator in the woods.

The doe was not as heavy as he anticipated. But the trip uphill to the horses was too steep.

"That took long 'nough, Jon Snow. Did it give you a fair fight?" Koreen joked when he finally arrived to his horse.

"I've never hunted hungry before, Koreen." He answered, tying the doe on top of his horse. "But I have never killed anything just because I decided it's too weak to survive."

An awkward silence filled the distance between them.

"Let's go, Jon. There so much to be done at camp." Robb commanded.

Jon rode his horse. "Yes, Lord Robb." He replied. "After you, Koreen."

Koreen looked at Jon intently. For a moment she felt bad for him. And she felt guilty for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry about this chapter, I was writing this at 2am like a zombie. But I have a plot in mind, and I'm crossing my fingers that you will like it. _

_Again, thanks to all the reviews and follows. You make me excited to check my email! _

_So I hope you like it. Take care all of you and Ciao!_

* * *

**NED**

Arya tried to keep her frustration to herself but she could not help it. Not that Robb was bragging about the hunt, but Bran has been asking for all the precise accounts for the past three hours.

"Oh, please Bran! I've seen father take down a boar from a mountain. You are blowing this whole shot out of proportion!"

"I just wish I could have been there, you know. Can you teach me how to shoot arrows, Koreen?" Bran asked innocently.

"I thought I was teaching you?" Robb asks.

"You have been teaching me, Robb... I think I'd better consult another instructor." Bran answered casually.

Ned chuckled at his young son.

"Keep practicing , Bran. Koreen did not get good with out endless repetitions."

"Hundred twenty eight arrows, Bran, before I was to hit my first rabbit."

"A rabbit as a target is small and bouncy, you were a born markswoman, Koreen." Robb praised the girl.

Koreen twitched her lip, trying to constrain her smile. But her blush was evident even within the darkness of the night and the dim light of the bonfire.

Ned's gaze went to Jon Snow next, who was quietly seated next to the fire, staring at it and vaguely throwing tiny matters to the fire.

Ned noticed that Jon has not been speaking much during dinner, or through out the day. It was not difficult to notice since his children were all cheery the entire day.

Although Jon had always been quiet, even when he was an infant, he liked playing games with little Bran, tease Arya and engage in conversations with Robb and Theon. This he knew.

But as the boy becomes a man, he's growing distant and reserved.

Maybe that's really how he was. He has always been quiet.

The last conversation they had was yesterday at breakfast, he realized.

Jon was always busy at something. If he was not in Ser Rodrick's sword training, he was practicing bow and arrow, or at the stables tending the horses. And help Mikken tend to his men's broken weapons. He was always busy.

He had a feeling that his son was avoiding him, but he changed his mind when he also felt how much Jon had missed him.

"Jon, I might need a hand with this tent." Koreen called on Jon.

Jon looked at the girl and threw the tiny pebble onto the fire before arising.

"What do you need?" Jon simply asked.

"This. This tent, it's wonderful but I don't know how to put it up."

Jon went through all the fabrics to look for the corners and tie it up with the rope.

"You need help with that?" Koreen offered.

"It's alright." Jon then turned his back to her and tie the end of the roofing's rope on a treebranch.

It took only Jon three full minutes to set up the tent.

"Do you need anything else?" Jon asked Koreen.

"No."

"All right, then."

"Lord Stark is your father, right?"

"That's a great way to say thank you."

"You heard me."

"Yes, Koreen . He is my father."

"You and Robb,you're brothers. Same with Bran and Rickon. Sansa and Arya are your sisters."

"Is that a question, Koreen?"

"Then why are you acting like a servant? You do as you are commanded, you call your family with their titles."

Jon breathed out before answering.

"I'm a Snow, not a Stark. Lady Catelyn is not my mother. I'm a bastard, Koreen. Do you know what that means?"

"No. Not exactly."

"It means that I'm lucky my father acknowledged my existence, let alone take me to his castle and raised me as his son."

Koreen fell silent.

"I do not understand beliefs of the North, Jon. That's absolutely unreasonable ."

"And sentencing an infant animal to die, for its mother you killed, is rational?"

"You's still angry about that?"

Jon chose silence.

"Ugh! Why ar'you so upset about it? It's just a young deer-"

"If you had no one to take care of you when you were younger, without the married hunter who took you in, do you think you would have survived?"

"Yes." She was confident.

"Then you're lucky nobody did you the favor of killing you for you were young, helpless and weak."

Koreen fell still. She did not look at it that way.

Jon turned his back and started to trail his way to his seat.

"If you did not want to kill the stupid animal, you should have said somethin'! If it was against your will then why did you kill it?" Koreen questioned Jon angrily, following his steps.

Jon stopped on his path, faced Koreen, angered.

"I was ordered by Robb! I was commanded by my future lord! It was not like it was kindly suggested by my dear half brother! I am a bastard son, Koreen. I'm a Snow, you're a Lastliv! I was born a bastard and going to die a bastard, same as you are going to die a wildling."

Jon was enraged, furious even.

"I am a free person..." Koreen defended, tears on the brink of falling.

Jon seeing Koreen's tears welling, tried to calm himself down.

"I don't know what it's like where you are from, Koreen." he looked intently into her eyes, catching his breath, "But you are at the wrong side of the wall, if you think you are still free." Jon declared.

"Jon..." Arya called on his brother. Standing with her was Ned, confused at the commotion.

"Lord Stark." Koreen taken aback by the two coming out of nowhere. he nonchalantly wiped her tears rather than letting them fall.

"It's time to receive your presents, Jon. Bran can't wait to give you his." Arya broke the quiet.

Ned looked at both of them, heaved a sigh before speaking.

"What is wrong here?" Lord Stark asked. "I demand to know the truth, both of you."

"N-nothing's the matter, Lord Stark." Koreen answered.

"Jon? I expect no lies."

"I've killed a fawn today, Father. The doe we hunted today had an offspring. We thought it did not have a chance without its mother."

"There is no reason to be upset of it, son. If it was not you today, it will be starved by tomorrow. If it did not die of hunger, a predator will kill it defenselessly."

Ned tried to comfort Jon. But he felt that he failed.

"I understand, Father. I'll try not to be bothered by it." Jon said meekly.

"Let's go back to the camp fire, Jon. Bran and Theon are eating all the butter cakes." Arya said, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Come on, Arya." Jon said to Arya, still tensed from the argument.

They were a few feet away when Lord Stark addressed Koreen.

"Koreen, if my son offended you in any way—"

"That's impossible, Lord Stark. Jon will not knowingly offend anyone." Koreen defended Lord Stark's son.

Ned smiled at Koreen. He knew her to be honest.

Jon was sincerely grateful for the gifts he received, but found it too difficult to pretend that he was enjoying his nameday any longer.

Robb gave him a small knife fit for hunting. Arya a pair of snow gloves, knitted by Septa Mordane. And Bran sneaked in the buttercakes, although the boy was the one who mostly enjoyed it,

Ned never sleeps whenever he goes out camping, especially if he was with his children. Winterfell castle is the only place in the world that he trusted.

When he heard no more chatting and all the children have slept, he kissed Bran's forehead before going out of their tent.

Theon was to take the first watch, but he was somberly sleeping a few feet away from the fire.

Ned heard water tinkling behind him. He thought it might be a deer trying to find food in their packs or having a drink on their water supply. When he looked, he saw Jon kneeling on the ground, his top shirt off and wiping his body with a wet cloth.

The fire from the middle of the tents was faint but he saw the marks on his back.

Ned felt his own skin hurt. His worries and fears realized...

_Oh, Jon._

He had seen wars, and he knows wounds. He felt miserable for his son.

When Jon was done, he quickly dressed and put on his fur coat, and collected his laundry. He intended to walk to the fire to warm up.

Jon was startled when he saw his father feeding the fire with woods. Ned was the first to leave the bonfire hours ago. He carried the sleeping Bran inside their shelter.

"Did you need anything, Father?" he asked.

"No, son."

"Theon was supposed to take the first watch, I just cleaned up. I'm going to take over his turn." Jon said calmly and seated across his father.

"Is there anyhing you want to tell me, Jon? Anything at all."

Jon felt his heart pound louder.

"No, Father." he answered quickly. "Did I do something wrong?" curious at his father's probing.

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Yes, Father. I can never lie to you."

"But you are keeping secrets."

Guilt painted on his face. He truly can not lie to his father.

Ned knows that Jon will never tell on his wife. Jon was so keen on impressing Catelyn even as a child. The boy had yearned love and acceptance from her for the longest time. But to hurt the boy so hard it leaves a mark is downright cruel.

"All honorable men has their own secrets." Lord Stark affirmed. He himself keeps secrets.

"I don't have secrets worth keeping, my lord." Jon said simply.

"How about anything worth sharing?"

Jon looked at his father more intently. And then he looked down.

Countless times, Jon asked about his mother. Ned never told. Until the boy finally gave up asking.

And it made him feel more miserable for his son.

"I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you, Jon. I was not able to give you the name I gave your brothers and sisters, but the love I game them I also gave to you. I hope you always believe that."

"I've always known, Father. I have always believed. I understand I can not have your name. Naming me Stark will stomp on Lady Catelyn's dignity. I do not require the Stark House to know you love me, Father. Please, do not think I do not appreciate what you've done for me."

Ned thought the boy is mad for thinking that.

"All the time I was away, I was worried." Ned confessed

"I pray every day and night for your protection, Father. We were worried of you as well."

Ned was worried that Jon would one day give up and flee the North.

"I want you to promise me, Jon. That you will never leave Winterfell without my permission. Is that understood?"

He sunded hoping. Pleading, confusing Jon.

"I have no other place to go, my Lord."

"Promise me, Jon." Ned's voice grew stern.

"Yes, Father. I promise ."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update. This one was particularly difficult to write. But I already established my plot and I kinda cried while imagining the scenes. (I'm weird, I know!)_

_But this one is where the plot thickens... (I feel so manipulative, hahahaha!)_

_I hope you enjoy reading! _

_Oh, and thank you to all the ones who reviewed & followed my story. I get giddy every time i get a notification! It's crazy._

_Anyway, I hope you like this one and I promise to upload the next one soon. _

* * *

**Robb**

"I think we've enough rabbits, Arya." Koreen said.

"But I'm only getting started!" Arya protested.

It was their turn to hunt that day, considering that they have more than half of deer freshly smoked from yesterday than they needed.

"My arms are tired..." Bran complained. He shot all his twenty arrows, missing all the targets. Bran handed his bow and empty quiver to Jon.

Robb put his hands on his brother's shoulders, comforting him.

"It was a good practice, Bran. The wind up here in the mountain is much stronger than in our training ground. You did good." said Jon, trying to lift his ego.

"Can we use live preys as our target in training, Jon?" Arya asked, feeling thrilled.

"That would be cruel, Arya. I can make you a moving target for practice when we get back to the castle." Jon promised her sister, mussing her hair.

"I think it's best that you go back to the camp." Robb suggested.

"Us? Are you not coming with us?" Bran asked.

"I would like to show Koreen around. If that won't be any trouble." Robb answered.

"Why can't we come with you?" asked Bran.

"Because they're big boys and girls, Bran. Would you like to stick around and witness wet kisses and sweet nothings?" Arya answered, poking fun at his oldest brother.

Koreen laughed.

"Is that what you think people our age do?! Sharing tounges and whisper love poems? You, broods are very imaginative." Koreen exclaimed.

"Or very limited." Robb jokingly added.

"Well, are you?" Bran naively asked.

"Of course not,Bran. Robb Stark is a lordling, Bran. He is not to mix with the common folk. He is to be bethrothed to marry a noble woman to keep the bloodline... unpolluted." Theon jested looking at Koreen from head to foot.

"That's enough, Greyjoy." Marriage is the last thing on Robb's mind, but it was not an issue that was never kept from him. It was after all part of the promise.

_One day, someday, you will lead this house, Robb. You are my heir. And I expect you to uphold the honor passed from my generation to yours._

"Take them back to the camp, Theon. Father might be needing your assistance." He turned his back to them, "Shall we, Koreen?"

"Of course." Koreen said smilingly. "Hey, where are you going?" Robb looked at who she was asking.

"Going back." Jon answered.

"Ar'nt you coming with us?" It was more of an invitation than a question.

Robb looked at Jon. Jon looked on to him, trying to read his reaction.

"I better not. I might come back to my brother and sister in chains if I leave them alone with Theon." He reasoned.

"Arya can easily shoot him between the eyes." Koreen rebutted.

Jon's eyes are at Robb again. Expecting him to give an answer.

"I don't want to be a bother- -"

"You won't be." She quipped.

"Come on, Jon." Robb's face was impassive. "If you need more persuading than this, then you are a bother."

Jon drew a deep inhale and exhale.

Robb lead the two along the footpath.

"Where are we going exactly?" curious, Koreen asked.

"It's going to be a surprise." The three walked along together.

"Is this land still part of Winterfell?" Koreen asked.

"Yes. Our land is the largest region of Westeros." Robb declared proudly.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Koreen asked.

"Yes. Im the heir. I will be the guardian of the North. I need to be here to protect it."

Robb was proud, but the way Koreen looked, he saw disappointment.

"That's wonderful." Faking a faint smile, she commented. Koreen was adopting well to Northern ways, Robb thought to himself.

"It's here." Robb directed and took Koreen's hand and assisted her down a man-made stone stairs leading to a small mouth of the cave.

"What's in it?" Koreen asked, seeming excited.

"You'll see." Robb lifted the plants concealing the opening.

Koreen gazed at Jon for an intant.

"Go on. It's beautiful in there." Jon added, smiling.

Koreen grinned and keenly stepped inside the considerably dark cave.

"Watch your head." Jon cautioned.

"You stay out here, Jon." Robb directed.

"Of course." Jon obeyed.

The cave was damp and small. But it was not too silent and too dark like the other caves Koreen had been in. There were birds chirping and water drops chiming and echoing within its walls, enticing its guests more.

"Robb, it's..." Koreen was out of words.

They followed the sound and the light. And when they reached the end, a wide lagoon, brilliant and majestic greeted them.

The ceiling above was widely open, letting the sun shine down its blue water reflecting the skies.

There were birdsnests and healthy vegetation on its walls, making it more lively.

"This is amazing, Robb." Koreen stated, impressed by it all.

Robb sat her down on the flatest stone he could find. He set down his sword, putting it aside before sitting beside her.

"We do not understand why, but the water is warm here during summer." He shared.

"But winter is coming." She heard that too many times.

"Yes, it can get so cold but we have never seen it frozen."

A flock of birds danced and played inside the great space of the cave.

They watched them feast on moths resting on the moss.

"I've never brought any girl in here, you know." He said, as he sat down beside her.

"Not one girl? That's bull."

"Honest! I was afraid that she might get scared of the dark, or disgusted by the smell of bird shit or thought I was being too forward... or they might take advantage of me..."

Koreen slapped his shoulder laughing at his last remark.

"So you brought me here because you thought that I would not get scared and disgusted?" Koreen said, not buying his excuse.

"Partly. You're a brave girl. But I also know you would not take advantage of me."

"You sound so sure." she daringly joked.

Robb smiled at her. He loved how the sun reflected on her fiery hair. He adored how her eyes were innocent and knowing at the same time. He liked how she likes something for the first time.

"I wanted to see you seeing something magical. That's why I brought you here."

"It is magical, Robb." She looked at him, "But I thought you brought me here because you wanted to kiss me."

Robb was surprised of her straight forwardness. But then again he remembers the kind of girl she is and he was not surprised anymore.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" he whispered looking at her eyes.

"Kiss me then, Robb... and I'll decide after." Her voice was raspy, enticing.

Robb put her stray hair behind her ear, and touched her face with his other hand. Lightly felt her lips with his thumb.

He put his lips against hers, soft and tenderly. Tracing the corners of her mouth to the tip of her lips, biting it a bit.

Robb felt her nerves. And he was thrilled that he was nervous, too.

Robb's hand moved to the back of her head.

He felt her tongue lightly caressed his, and he couldnt help but smile. His lips went from her mouth to her chin, to her jaw, her ear and neck.

Koreen let out a weak moan.

His hand feeling her back as she unwillingly arches it.

He moved his hand inside her fur coat, searching, feeling the warmth Koreen radiates. His teeth biting her skin ever so lightly.

"My princess..." he whispered to her ear.

Koreen opened her eyes and was pulled out of the moment.

"Robb..." she held his shoulders, "Stop..." she said breathlessly.

She pushed him forward. Both of them out of breath.

Robb looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Koreen suddenly felt sick and anxious.

"N-no. I just- I want to get out of here, Robb." She declared blankly. She fixed her hair and straightened her clothes.

"As you wish." Robb said, still confused of the sudden change of her demeanor.

Their trail out of the cave was uncomfortablr quiet. Koreen was about to step out of the cave when Robb remembered that he forgot his sword inside.

"Go on, Koreen. Meet Jon outside. Wait with him. I won't be long."

Koreen looked at him and nodded, before he turned around and walked back the path.

Robb thought about the kiss they shared. She had imagined how her lips would taste before, same as the other girls he played around with in Winterfell. But when she felt her lips against his, she was messing with his senses.

He picked up his sword and wore it around his waist as he walked back.

He planned to bring her to town and buy her sweets and a nice brooch. _Girls like brooch, right? _He thought.

He shoved the curtain plants and let himself out of the cave.

He's going to have to ask Sansa, he decided.

"Hold it right there, milord." Said an umfamiliar voice of a man, catching his breath.

He was pointing Jon's sword to his face, if he had not stopped walking in time, he would be walking towards his death.

Jon were on fours on the floor, kneeling before a huge man, bloodied and beaten.

His eyes searched for Koreen. Another man stood behind her, holding a dagger against her neck.

He looked at her worried. But Koreen seemed unafraid.

The three men were out of breath, were also beaten. The man in front of him even had his nose broken.

Jon put up a good fight, Robb thought. But he was extremely outsized and outnumbered.

"What do you want?" Robb asked fearlessly, his hand ready at his sword.

"There is no need for more blood, milord. We only want Jon Snow."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, guys! I gotta be honest, this is a long chapter but Im super excited for you guys to read it._

_I'm proud of this part. But I'm open to any suggestions and comments you guys might have. _

_p.s. _

_ this story is already finished in my head. And I'm losing sleep coz I wanted to write em right away... _

_but a girl's gotta finish school... hahaha!_

_lastly, thanks for the follows/fave and reviews. CIAO!_

* * *

**JON**

"Who are you? And what do you need from him?" Robb asked,

"My name is Edris. I am collecting debts to my brother, Elmyr. Surely, you've heard of his infamy in the kingdom." The guy standing before Robb introduced himself.

Robb's stern reaction seemed like he did know.

Jon fought hard to stand on his feet, spat of blood and saliva. His tongue felt the cut inside of his cheek.

"I have no debt to no one! I already told you." Jon insisted, breathing heavily.

Another kick on his rib was released by the man standing before Jon, sending Jon on his knees again.

"Jon! Stop it, you stupid animal!" Koreen cried out, cursing at the strangers.

"Shut it, copper head! Or I will cut your hair along with your neck." The guy holding Koreen threatened, his foul breath against her ear.

"You would have to forgive my guards, Troy and Ferros. They are very... violent." Edris was acting cavalier in spite of his wounded face. "So, as the girl called the boy, we can establish that he is in fact Jon Snow, no?" Edris concluded.

"He is Jon Snow. I am Robb Stark. We are sons of Lord Eddard Stark of House Winterfell."

"I know Lord Eddard Stark. I also know his heir, Robb Stark. We've never met formally. But there's no common people who doesn't know of Lord Eddard Stark of House Winterfell." Edris said Ned's name with a tone of mockery.

"This is going on for too long. What do you need?" Robb asked, gritting his teeth.

"A quarter of moon back, your brother, Jon Snow played a game of chance with my brother, Elmyr. My brother won, yours lost. He betted ten silvers which he never paid. Elmyr was kind enough to let your brother go that night, who promised him the silvers and a significant amount of interest on the fortnight."

"That was not me, Robb. I swear on my life!" Jon yelled.

A jab on his face made a cut on Jon's eyebrow. Jon mustered all his strength to keep himself conscious. He cannot leave his brother and Koreen in this dire situation.

"Jon Snow waited the night out, struck my brother behind his head; he was drunk of mead and beer and defenseless! He left Elmyr bruised and battered on the road side. He was left there to die!" Edris voice was husky and eerie.

"I never did such a thing..." Jon cried out. Coughing, gasping for air.

"I'll pay it." Robb declared.

"Robb, I do not know this people! I have never gambled in my life, let alone beat another man to death-" another kick on Jon's side sent him curled on the ground writhing in pain.

"Please, shut up, Jon!" Koreen cried out.

"Thirty silvers. That will cover the bet, interest and the lost profit while your brother was recovering." Robb offered. He held on his sword tighter, obviously keeping his anger controlled.

"Your brother beat my brother up unconscious!" Edris voice was loud and intimidating.

"My brother is too strong for you and your guards. That was not our fault." Robb defended calmly and with authority.

"Thirty five and we have an agreement..." Edris challenged.

"Let my mistress go, move away from my brother, lower your sword and we are done with this deal."

Edris paused, weighing Robb's honesty, and then gestured to his men. And they followed.

Koreen ran immediately to Jon's side and laid his head on her lap. The cut on his eyebrow was bleeding profusely and was starting to swell. She tore a piece from her top and put it over the wound.

When Edris lowered his sword, Robb pulled a purse tied to his belt.

"Forty silvers. Keep the difference for the pledge to never cause my family any more trouble. Is that clear?" he tossed the pouch to Edris.

Edris checked the content of the pouch heavy with silver coins.

"Crystal." He said, smiling smugly at Robb. "Oh, and your brother dropped this." Edris threw Jon's sword to the ground near him, turned his back on them, rode on their horses and left.

"I have never met those men. They made that story up to force money out of you. You shouldn't have paid them."

"They were holding a knife against Koreen and beaten you to a pulp, Jon! What choice did I have? True or not, I will make that choice again."

Koreen, feeling guilty, looked at Robb.

Jon seemed to handle the fight well before she came out of the cave. Only when one of the men held a dagger to her throat that Jon started to catch the offenses, making her feel guiltier.

"They might come again for more. We should alert father-" Jon tiredly said.

"I will handle it, do not worry. We need to get you back to the castle right away." Robb assured.

"Can you walk?" asked Koreen, quickly wiping the tears on her face.

"I can if I have to." Jon tried to stand up, wincing at the pain now that his adrenalin has gone.

"That's not wise; you might be bleeding inside, for all we know. Take this," Robb handed Koreen Jon's long sword. "I need you to be brave, Koreen. Make sure that he does not doze off. Whatever you do, do not let him fall asleep, do you understand?" Robb directed.

"Come back soon, Robb. Jon's injuries are serious." Koreen's voice was breaking. Even she, herself was confused with panic.

"I will come back as soon as I can." Robb kissed her forehead and rose. Robb ran as fast as he could.

Jon's head was still resting on Koreen's lap. A drop of tear fell on Jon's face, waking Jon.

"Yesterday... you were a tough wildling hunter... and now you are a cry baby..." Jon mocked Koreen, taking all the energy he could muster just to tease her.

"Shut up! You should not be talking." said Koreen sniffing, "you took this upon yourself, you know." She said.

"I...ugh, I'm telling the truth... I never left the castle... for over a month." He shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position, wincing at every move.

"I said shut it! You were quiet all the time I've known you, and you prefer to talk now? No wonder that monster Ferros stomped on your ribs." Koreen said, annoyed but cared.

Jon managed a soft laugh. He had never imagined her that way, vulnerable and scared. Seeing her fighting her tears from falling, made her look endearing and tame.

Jon thought of what his father will say when he sees him like this, battered and bloodied. He hated how his father worried about him, how he looked at him merciful and concerned each time he had to leave Winterfell and be gone for months.

He tried to hide the pain. It was not easy. And it was more difficult to pretend he was all right.

He much rather hide from him; avoid him if he can, for Jon cannot lie to his father. It was only fortunate that he was not asking the right questions.

"Jon!" Koreed cried out.

"What?"

"Do not sleep!" he ordered.

"I was not!"

"You were quiet, I thought you were-"

"You told me to shut up... remember?"

Koreen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you always do that? Follow as you are told?"

"Yes.—ugh, lately, I do." He grunted when he tried to move again.

Silence fell.

"We are not far from different, you and I." Koreen said. "I never knew my parents, or maybe I did, I just don't remember. All I had were a couple of savages who would sell me to the market if we did not hunt enough for the day."

"I do not know my mother. I gave up asking. But at least I have Lord Stark and my brothers and sisters." Jon felt his left eye swelling. "Well, Sansa never liked me that much…. Perhaps being older than the younger kids, she understands better who I really am. Or she loves Lady Stark greatly... "

He never thought of Koreen as an orphan. All she pictured her was a wildling girl she heard from knights who fought against them. _They are savages._

"Did you ever imagined what our life could have been if we were born of a different name?" Koreen wondered out loud.

"I did, when I was younger..." his sides are aching, "I wanted to be a knight, I dreamt it when I was a child playing swords with Robb as the lord I protect... But I learned too early what a bastard child can be as an adult... I stopped dreaming far too long time ago."

He imagined being a knight, parading along King's Landing, toying girls who are proud to sit beside him in a drinking bar.

"I have a confession to make." Koreen confides.

"Please, don't tell me, Koreen..." Jon requested, making a face.

"Why not?"

"I do not want to hear... what you and my brother... did inside that cave..."

"We did nothing! We saw the lake, the sky, the birds... it is not the picture you have on your mind!"

"Robb referred to you as his mistress." He said.

"Your ears must be filled with blood, then." She denied.

"You heard him."

"I didn't."

Jon smiled. He then regretted it after feeling all the pain on his face.

From a distance, sound of hooves stomping against the earth can be heard.

"They are here." She looked afar.

"Can you help me sit up?" asked Jon grimacing.

"You might hurt yourself more, Jon." Koreen said.

"I don't want my father seeing me lying on dirt... please..." he was pleading.

Koreen reluctantly took Jon's arm around her shoulder and lifted him up to sit, his back on a tree trunk.

Koreen looked at him distressed and concerned. He had never come face to face with her or any girl for that matter. Her eyebrows were thin and brownish red. Her cheeks freckled and sun burnt. She was beautiful.

"Thank you." Jon said and cleared his throat.

Jon felt a bit of relief when he noticed that Lord Stark was not with their rescue party.

"Where is father, Ser Jory?" Jon asked as the guard helped him up his horse.

"I was sent by Lady Stark before dawn to search your camp. Lord Jon Arynn was in Winterfell Castle with his wife since last night."

"Aunt Lysa is in Winterfell?" Jon asked.

He reminded himself to address Lady Stark's sister with her title. He was, after all not her nephew.

"Yes, Lord Stark left with Lord Arynn a while ago to attend an emergency council assembly." said Ser Jory.

"Where are Arya and Bran?" Jon asked.

"Ser Rodrik took them to the castle." The knight answered.

"Theon and I were disassembling your camp, when Robb came running to us, saying you were hurt and beaten by Edris, brother of Elmyr."

Jon swallowed. He looked at Robb who was busy preparing Koreen's horse. Koreen looked at him.

"They said I owe them silvers, I never met them before, Ser. But they knew my name and where I live."

"We will seek justice once your father is back in Winterfell."

Jon caught Robb looking at Theon who was silent the entire time they arrived. He thought of it odd that Theon was not the arrogant lordling he knew.

Theon was quiet and looking worried, taking glances at Robb.

And then he understood.

Jon took his eyes away from them. He was confused, disappointed and heartbroken.

_"My place for you is be your brother. Whatever they lead you on, in my heart that's what you should be to me..."_

"Is everyone ready?" Ser Jory asked. Nobody answered. "Then let's go, you need Maester Luwin to see those injuries right away, Jon." Ser Jory hit his horse and their horses followed suit.

He was brought to the sick bay immediately and Maester Luwin made him drink two vials of milk of the poppy as soon as he checked his sides, making sure no bones broke. He was lucky. HIs side was purple with bruise, but he will heal fast.

The Maester pushed compressed snow wrapped in cloth on his swollen eyebrow.

All these should have been painful. But he didn't feel a thing anymore. He was already too hurt. He was numb.

When the maester was to cut his clothes off, he stopped him. When Maester Luwin was convinced that he was in no grave danger, he let him go to his room and clean up himself as he requested. He put his bloodied fur coat with difficulty and left at once.

"Jon!" he turned to see Luna approaching him in the hall. "Lady Catelyn would like a word with you. She's in her study."

"Of course, Luna." He was exhausted. "Thank you." He said glumly.

"It's almost noon. I can bring you some hot broth and bread in your chamber, Jon. You must be famished."

"Thank you so much. But I am not yet hungry." He politely declined.

"I will bring it up, anyways. I hope you feel better, Jon." The maid was old enough to be his mother. He would have been lucky if she was his mother. He would be proud to be a son of a kitchen maid.

He drew a deep breath and knocked on Lady Catelyn's study.

Lady Catelyn was seated beside the fireplace, knitting a little coat probably for Rickon.

He stood before her, exhausted. Shamed that he wasnt able to at least wipe the dried blood on his face.

Lady Catelyn glared at him from head to foot.

"I heard about you being in trouble with a gambling loan shark of King's Road. Are these stories true, bastard?" she asked not taking her eyes off her work.

He cleared his throat. Even swallowing hurt, but he had to endure.

"I don't know what was spread, my Lady. But I was wrongfully accused. Someone might have used my name and -"

"Your name? Jon Snow? Jon Bastard of the North?" Jon was not surprise that Lady Stark will not believe him. He was always watching him, waiting for a mistake. Lurking and looking for a reason to punish him. "A moron would have believed your story, bastard. Unfortunately, I am no idiot." The insult stung.

He was reminded that even criminals won't dare be a Snow.

"Have you no mercy to the Stark family name, bastard? Will you bring nothing in this castle but shame and humiliation? Those criminals should have done a better job at you for forty silvers!"

Jon did not answer. He closed his fist hard, too hard that he felt his nails piercing his palms.

"You are to apologize to Lord Eddard for bringing shame to his castle as soon he is back from the assembly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lady." he answered.

He wondered if he can ask her if she could go to his chamber now but then she was to speak.

"Thank your Lord Robb for his mercy." she said, "He told me everything. Be grateful to him for cleaning up your dirt." she coldly ordered.

_"But I can not stand how she treats you, Jon. Not even if she's my mother!"_

"I will, Lady Stark."

"Forty silvers? Your life doesn't cost that much, my son clearly overpaid."

"I agree, my Lady. I agree."

_"...Robb cleary overpaid."_

He drew a deep breath. A few more moment and he was in the staircase leading to his chamber.

His limpy walk to his room at the top floor was pure hell, but he felt like he was a ghost.

He took off his clothes and saw his bruised body, he felt disgusted.

He looked at his reflection_. Jon Bastard of the North. _

_"__I want you to promise me, Jon that you will never leave Winterfell without my permission. Is that understood_?"

Now he understood what that vow entails. His father knew that he would one day tire of the pain and he would want to flee Winterfell. That's why he made him promise.

Now he understood why his brother gladly paid Edris… so he would not come after Theon Greyjoy.

He was in pain, betrayed, alone and trapped.

And against it all, he knelt down on the floor at the end of his bed…

_"…__for Father's protection, for Lady Stark's change of heart… and to keep my mother safe,... wherever she would be, ...whatever she is doing,...whoever she is ."_


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING: It's going to be full blast drama. Oh, and this one is long. Like ten Word pages long._

_Hello, guys! Thanks for the review and the fave and the follow... It meant so much to me. This one is a bit too dramatic, even to my liking. But I had to write it. My instinct told me so. :)_

_I hope you like it, though. And I gotta warn you again... this is not the most dramatic of the lot. There'll be more confrontations and hopefully I'd get all the words right. _

_Lastly, to my "friend" who I caught reading my draft, that idea sucked. hahahaha! sorry for the inside joke._

_Take care everyone, Ciao!_

* * *

**Koreen **

"I don't know how I would feel if it was me, really. Having a knife against my neck, you must be petrified." Sansa commented, sitting beside Koreen on her bed.

Sansa and Arya visited her chamber that afternoon. Lady Catelyn requested for her lunch be brought to her room instead of her going to the dining hall.

"I was scared. But I forgot about my neck when I saw Jon spitting blood on the ground." Koreen recalls.

"Poor Jon. I heard she was summoned by mother the moment Maester Luwin mended his wounds. Do you have any idea what she told Jon, Sansa? She cannot be buying the rumors! Jon would never gamble let alone hurt someone and leave them to die." Arya said, defending his half-brother.

"Lucky that Robb had silvers on him. Forty silvers." Sansa scoffed. "Can you imagine what that could have bought?"

"Who cares about the silvers? Jon is alive with no broken bones." Arya said angrily. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"He fought bravely, your brother. They were already at him when I got out of the cave, Robb went back for his sword he left inside. I doubt if he would win, but he stood his ground." Koreen told.

"Jon never yields. He would rather get cuts and bruises in training than yield." Arya said.

There was a knock on the door. It was Robb.

"Aunt Lysa was looking for you, Sansa. And Mother wants you washed up for supper, Arya." He said.

Koreen looked at Robb. Compared to his lively attitude this morning, his eyes were heavy and tired.

Sansa and Arya stood up and left Koreen's room.

"How are you, Koreen? I did not see you at the table for lunch."

"Lady Catelyn had Luna bring my meal here, but I had no appetite to eat."

"I understand. But I must insist you eat supper with us at the dining hall. It's hard to eat alone after the ordeal you went through today…" Robb suggested.

"I'm fine, Robb. I've eaten alone for a long time. Don't worry; I will be at the table for supper. I don't intend to make Lady Catelyn worry about me, too. She's got a lot in her hands." Koreen said blankly.

Robb was silent for a while, searching for words to say.

"I was not able to apologize for today, Koreen. It was my idea to show you around. And I put you and Jon in danger." He said with full regret.

"It was me who insisted Jon to come with us. He would have been safe with Lord Stark at the camp." Koreen tried to share the guilt.

"I told him to wait for us, left him alone. I left your side. You ended up with a scar on your neck."

"You handled the situation well, Robb. You shouldn't be feeling guilty about it."

Robb fell silent.

"How is your neck, by the way? Did you have Maester Luwin take a look at it?" he came near and took a seat beside her on the bed. He held her chin and gently tilted her head to check her shallow wound.

"I think I'll live." She declared.

Robb looked at her keenly, touched her chin with the back of his hand ever so lightly before letting her go.

Robb's face was so close to hers. She remembered how sweet he smelled this morning. How she felt secured and warm with his arms around her body. She did not tell him, but the kiss she had with him was the first of her life. And she wished she did it right.

"I'm so sorry, Koreen." Robb looked down, apologizing.

"You did what you had to do…" she assured him.

"No." he cut her off. "In the cave, I'm sorry if I offended you with… my kiss." He confessed. "I thought it was going alright, I felt that you…" Robb searched for the right term, "liked it, too."

Koreen smiled innocently.

"I did." She declared, catching Robb by surprise. He tried to hide it.

"Was I being too forward? My hands… were inside your coat, I touched your back… uhm, and I assumed I was moving a little too fast. And you took offense. I should have controlled myself. I'm sorry."

"It was not that." She closed her eyes when she recalled what he had called her.

_My princess…_

"Then there was something… Was I bad at it?"

Koreen chuckled at the question.

"I don't have anything to compare it to, Robb." She sighed, "That was my first. I quiet liked it."

Robb looked more confused but also happy.

"Robb," she touched his hands and held it, "There'll be better time to speak of this, I think."

"Of course, I didn't mean to be invasive."

"You were not. But we might be late for supper. And it's already getting too cold. I would love to have a bowl of Luna's vegetable soup before it gets cold." She said.

Robb smiled, eyes fixed on her hand over his. She was smiling when he looked up at her.

"I look forward to dinner, Koreen." He said while his eyes fixed right at her.

"So do me, my lord." She whispered.

That was the first time she called him that. That was his title in the first place.

Today she learned that their names were more than their labels.

_My princess… _The words were still echoing in her mind. She was no princess, Jon is no more than a bastard, and Robb was no less than a lord.

She knew it was too soon to be harboring these feelings towards another person. Perhaps she just was too excited to be with company. Maybe it could have been anyone she'd feel this attraction with. It could have been elsewhere, she just happened to be in Winterfell, with the likes of Jon and Robb.

She changed into one of Sansa's hand me down dresses. She envied Sansa's straight and smooth locks, while her hair turned fluffier every time she brushed it. She decided to tie it back instead.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked vastly different from the reflection of her on still waters when she was still a hunter.

But in spite of yards of fabric, the clean skin and hair, the leathers and perfume… she was still Koreen Lastliv, who was no princess. No, she will never be a princess.

The halls were quiet like always when she stepped down the staircase, except the voices she heard in the receiving room.

"I can no longer take him in, Lysa. I prayed to Gods, I swear. I cannot take this weight off my chest." She recognized the voice as Lay Stark, her voice fighting the urge to cry.

"It has been a long time, my dear sister. Ten and six years. You must forgive Ned." The second voice sounded much like Lady Catelyn's, only gentler. She must be the Stark children's Aunt Lysa, Koreen thought.

"I have forgiven him. I love him too much not to. But the boy…" Koreen then realized who they were speaking of. "I cannot forget what he was made of. How can I forget when the proof of my husband's dishonesty is walking around my castle and laughing freely among my children? You have no idea how difficult that is." She complained.

"There is no point in not accepting, Cat. If you cannot accept, then you just have to ignore. One day, the Gods will be kind."

"He must go, Lysa. Jon Snow must leave Winterfell." Koreen did not mean to hear. And she surely regretted hearing Lady Catelyn's wish. "Whatever it takes, I will ensure that he would _want_ to leave my kingdom. That's the only time I know Gods are in fact kind..."

Koreen walked past the open chamber as quiet and subtle as she could, hoped that the ladies did not notice her passing.

The children were all starting on their soup and bread when she seated beside Arya. Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa arrived soon.

Lady Stark occupied Lord Stark's seat while Lady Arynn seated on Lady Cat's chair, fronting Robb.

The soup was warm to the throat and she realized how hungry she was when she took a bite of the fresh baked rolls.

"I thank the Gods you are alright, Koreen. I was worried when I heard you were also at the sick bay with Maester Luwin." Catelyn spoke to her.

Koreen almost choked on her bread, when she heard her name. She tried to ignore her presence for she might act strange around the lady.

"I feel better now, my lady. Thank you for the care." She said.

"Oh, is this the Koreen I heard so much about from Arya?" Lysa curiosly asked.

She put her spoon down before clearing her throat of bread.

"Yes, my lady. Forgive me if I forgot to introduce myself. I am Koreen Lastliv."

"That's understandable, child, after this morning's ordeal?" she warmly smiled. "I'm Lysa Arryn, Lady Catelyn's sister." She said from across the table.

"You look as beautiful as her, Lady Lysa." She was thankful they were seated for she still didn't master the art of curtsies.

"Thank you, Koreen. The warmth brings color to your cheeks, I adore it." Lady Arryn added.

"I appreciate it, my Lady." She nervously answered.

She looked at Robb looking at her, impressed at the exchange of words that went between the tables.

Everyone was chatty and lively. Bran and Arya were already talking about who was the faster skinner of rabbits. Sansa was talking to Robb about _brooch_. Theon was oddly silent, but she gave no care to him.

Koreen was quietly wondering about the vacant seat beside Theon. There was no plate and steels set on it.

Are they not expecting Jon to join them for supper? Will no one wonder if he had eaten or if he was still alive in his chamber?

Remembering the conversation she heard between the two ladies, she decided to keep her wondering to herself.

"Robb, you shall accompany Maester Luwin tonight. Vale of Arryn's Maesters is in dire need of tonics and salves." Lady Cateyn commanded Robb drinking his grape juice.

"Tonight? Do you think it safe for Maester Luwin to travel in this cold and night, Mother?"

"They were supposed to travel this morning, Robb. But given the incidents of the day they were forced to move to tonight. If you leave as soon as supper is over you'll arrive there by midnight and be back before dawn tomorrow. Ser Jory will then take them to Vale before midday. " She coldly reasoned.

"And we need them greatly, Robb. The apothecary we carry is dwindling and may cause complications among our people." Lady Arynn continued.

"Do you need more excuse as to why I need you to go tonight? Or is that enough?" Lady Stark asked.

"Yes, Mother. I shall prepare all that is necessary." Robb obeyed.

The food was delicious. But the dinner could not finish fast enough for Koreen. She sighed of relief when Lady Stark excused herself after noticing Rickon was already too tired and sleepy.

Lady Stark was still in the little boys' chamber putting them to bed when Robb was to leave.

Sansa, Arya, Lady Lysa and Koreen bid their goodbye to the Robb's party.

"Have a safe trip, Robb." Lady Lysa said smilingly.

"Thank you, Aunt Lysa. We will ride as swift as we can." He promised.

"Be quick with it. If you hurry you can buy me something… sparkly." Sansa winked at his brother while smiling broadly.

Robb smiled at his sister then took a glance at Koreen. Koreen caught it.

"Take care, brother. I'm going to miss you." Arya said looking down her feet.

"Stop being dramatic, Arya. It'll be one night."

"You can't say I didn't try being a girl." She rolled her eyes and he messed her hair.

"Take care, Koreen. Look after my family for me." He requested.

"I will try my best, my lord." She answered.

Koreen felt the look by the ladies and servants when Robb suddenly took her hand and kissed the top of it.

She was taken aback by it. She did not exactly know what that gesture meant, if it was a greeting that was customary to the north. She did not feel sure. But she felt her heart skipped and her breathing held.

He smiled and turned around, rode his horse and left.

She can barely hear the sisters' whispering. She heard the word _smitten_, and wondered if they were taking about pets.

The ladies went straight to their chambers. It was not that late of night, she stirred from her bed.

Then, she remembered.

The kitchen was quiet and deserted. She saw the left-over food on the table and decided to heat up some of the pumpkin soup.

She made fire as quiet as she could. She also made tea with lemons, something she saw Luna made for Lady Stark. And in minutes she was done.

It was difficult going up the staircase, balancing hot bowl and hot glass. She did not expect the darkness in the halls on the top floor.

There were only two rooms there, one did not have a door and was filled with random supplies.

She put down the tea on the floor and knocked on the door across it.

No one answered. She must have the wrong chamber, she thought.

The door did not have its knob. She decided to push the door open, taking her chance.

There was a bed, a dresser and a table. She saw a partition on the side, assuming it was a bathroom.

"Jon? Are you here?" she called out. The room was silent and still, and terribly cold. The window was open and the air harshly freezing.

She put the food on the table, thankful when she saw a candle and a match.

Hastily she lit the candle. She saw the cold broth and bread from lunch that seemed to be never touched.

She brought the candle to the bed and put it on a table set beside it.

Jon was wrapped with the thick fur cover from neck to foot.

He managed to clean himself of the blood that dried on his face earlier. She was worried about that. She never saw him the rest of the day except when he went out of Maester's sick bay.

She looked at Jon's face. His forehead was still swollen from bump on his brow.

He was sleeping, but his breathing was labored.

"Jon?" Koreen gently woke him up. "Jon, you haven't eaten a thing all day. I brought you soup and tea." She then touched his shoulder.

She felt his warmth. And when he touched his face it was too warm to the touch and damp with sweat. His brow was swollen from his wound, his eyes sunken.

"Jon? Are you feeling alright?" he took the cover off his shoulders and then Jon moved.

"P-please…" he grunted, shivering. "Please… I-it's cold…"

"Jon? You must wake up…" she shook him, more vigorously this time.

"I can't take it anymore, Lady Stark…" he said, words trembling. "Please… enough…" he cried.

Panic slowly crept Koreen. Jon was convulsing with fever. His skin was hot and damp, his lips burning red.

She went to the window only to discover it did not have its door. She looked at Jon and saw him shivering of cold.

She pushed the dresser against the window when she saw it can cover it with its height. It was heavy but she did not care.

She frantically tried to remember how the wife hunter took care of her when she was sick as a child. She remembered how terrible she felt. Oh, how she loved her hunter mother's touch.

Maester Luwin and Robb were not home. They would know what to do.

Would Lady Stark come to his aid if she told? Aunt Lysa was nice to her, would she be kind to Jon?

She went to the bath and saw a basin with water. She took it bedside and threw a clean cloth in it.

"Jon, I need you to move for me. We must remove you clothes, it's soaked in sweat, or you'll feel colder…" She was not sure if he was listening or if he was awake. Jon moved groggily, she removed his shirt with much difficulty.

Jon was heavy. His body was muscled and pulled.

Koreen shuddered with awe when she saw Jon's scars covering his body, from his chest to his back.

"I can't stay here any longer… they don't want me here…" he moaned when he put his head back down to his pillow.

"Jon, please…" she begged her to wake up, or at least stop talking none sense.

Koreen wringed the water out of the cloth and gently touched his bare chest with it.

Jon seemed he was in great pain, from the beating he got that morning; he was moaning and turning his head avoiding the wet cold cloth.

He was saying incoherent words. And he was crying. Begging for mercy.

She didn't notice it until she was blind of tears. Koreen couldn't help it.

She never thought how hard Jon's life was. All that time that he was silent, that was the reason he was so rigid and cold.

When he was certain that he was dry she put on his top shirt, and covered him with the fur sheets.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't… I promise it won't happen again… " his cough was thick and painful, making Koreen panic.

"Listen, Jon…" she held his hot face, her tears flowing freely. "I need to go get Sansa… Or Luna… you need help…I can't..." she whispered, trying to sound calm. She pushed herself up to stand.

Jon tried so hard, managed to half open her swollen eyes and let out his hand, searching for another.

"Please… don't leave me… mother…" he cried.

Koreen took his cold hand as she knelt beside his bed.

"It's me, Koreen…" his hands were cold. She put his freezing hands against her lips and blew warm breath to it.

"Y-you're beautiful… I've always imagined…" Jon coughed dryly. "I-i prayed for you… everyday… everynight…" his cough was uncontrollable.

"Shh… it's going to be alright." She comforted Jon.

Jon was shivering and dazed. Koreen removed her robes and lifted the fur sheet. She lay beside Jon wiped his tears and she rested his head on her chest, putting her arm around him. She put the covers back, making sure his covered to the tip of his feet.

Koreen cried hard but silently as he kissed Jon's forehead.

"I'm so cold… please, stay... they don't want me here… whatever I do… I've done everything… take me with you… I beg you." His voice was husky, tired and pleading. "What did I do wrong?... They all hate me…"

"Shhh, that is not true…" she brushed his thick brown hair with her fingers, trying to massage his head. "Not everyone hates you." She whispered to his ear. He held him tighter trying to warm him up. "Somebody loves you, Jon. Someone does."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, guys. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, I was going back and forth with my story. And I was sick, Jon was contagious. Hahaha!_

_Anyway, I changed the rating to Mature, read this chapter to find out why! :p _

_This is the longest one so far. I already edited it. Can't delete stuff no more! lolz._

_Thank you to all who faved, followed and reviewed. You can tell me if you have any idea you want me to insert in the story, I'll try my best to work around it if I can. As I said, I'm going back and forth here. :)_

_Thanks, Freedom Rose. I enjoyed our little chat! Quiet with the spoilers ok? hahahaha!_

_Take care everyone! I hope you like this one too, Ciao!_

* * *

**Robb**

Robb's back was aching. They rode as fast as they could, but Maester Luwin was old and needed several stops to rest.

They arrived home as same as the sun rose. Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa were relaxing around the lawn table, drinking their morning tea, little Rickon on her mother's lap, expecting their arrival at the garden.

"Where are the girls? And Bran?" asked Robb after greeting his mother and aunt.

"Bran and Sansa are still asleep. Arya and Koreen…" she thought for a moment, "They must be out, wandering. Theon," called Catelyn."Find the girls. They are to start lessons with Septa Mordane today."

Theon was to stand up when Robb stopped him.

"I will look for them." Robb volunteered.

Robb caught Catelyn and Lysa exchanged looks. He did not care. He excused himself and walked inside the castle.

"Good morrow, Luna." She greeted the middle aged lady when he entered through the kitchen door.

"It is a bright morning, Robb as compared to yesterday, today is better. Your mother is out in the garden for breakfast…" she informed.

"Yes, I was just there. I am looking for Koreen and Arya, have you seen them?"

"Sansa is in her room, brushing her hair a couple of hundreds more. Arya is out with Ser Jory in the stables. He is showing her the new horse Lord Arryn brought foy your father. But no Koreen yet, I have not come by her chamber. Maybe she's getting ready."

Robb picked a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl, tossed one in the air and caught it with his mouth.

Luna was staring blankly at him when he glanced at her.

"What is it?" Robb asked, intrigued at their maid's demeanor.

"Nothing." She said smiling sheepishly, fixing a tray of bread. "You just seem so… light. Considering the events from yesterday, you have no sleep from last night and you tire from being on horseback the entire evening."

"Is that true? I do not feel any different, honestly." Said Robb, smiling, while he ate another piece.

"Well, I'm glad that my young lord is feeling great today, but I have to check on your other brother." Jon's hearts skipped a bit when he was reminded of Jon. "Arya has been asking me relentlessly. I kept telling her that Jon did not want to be disturbed, you know how restless your sister can be…" the maid poured hot water into a cup with tea leaves.

"Has he gone out of bed yet?" Robb asked, concerned.

"Not that I know of, my lord. Other servants and I waited for him for supper last night at the kitchen but he did not come." Luna was worried, sad and pitiful. "He didn't touch his lunch. He must be in pain. Slept the rest of the day, your brother. Thought he needed it, so why bother him? Last time I dropped in was to bring him some fresh water for washing. I figured he went down later during the night to eat when I saw the left over soup on the table gone."

"I'll go up then." Rob offered.

"Please do, Robb. I get worried. And I have my hands full with our visitors. And oh," Luna took out something from the pantry. "Maester commends it to ease the swelling. The whole vial before breakfast, he said." The maid handed Robb a vial of clear salve.

"Have someone bring food for him then."

"Of course, my Lord." Luna smiled and walked out bringing her tray with her.

Robb walked absent mindedly, his feet felt like they knew where he wanted to go.

He tapped the pouch tied to his belt, making sure he did not misplace it.

He stopped when he reached Koreen's chamber and knocked on it. Nobody answered. He took the pouch out and checked its content. He smiled at its sight.

"Koreen?" he called again. "It's me, Robb." Still, nobody answered.

He thought that his mother was right, that she was already out and wandering the castle with Arya.

He decided to go visit Jon in his room instead. He was nervous to see him after the beating he received. He saw how he was jabbed to his forehead, got hit in his brow. He wondered how he did not end up with broken bones.

He remembered the look Theon exchanged with him during the rescue. His stomach turned when he recalled.

Jon's chamber was on the top floor of the south wing. He blamed himself when he was transferred to that room across the stock room. They shared a room when they were younger. They were ten and three when he demanded that they should have separate chambers when they both reached adolescence. And Jon was the one who was forced to move. Lady Catelyn made him choose, either Jon sleeps in the attic or in the stables.

Jon assured him that he was alright with his new room on the top floor. He said he could almost see King's Landing from up there, and he could play pretend, that he was Uncle Benjen, watching the wall. He felt his stomach lurched when he reminisced.

_"__I know my place, Robb. It's a lesson I should have learned a long time ago, and you should recognize that, too. The same way I have recognized yours."_

It was for his own good, he thought. Jon went through a great deal of punishments each time Robb refused to treat him as half born, or at least Jon treated his as the future house lord, not as a brother.

He still found it odd each time Jon called him his title. He felt strange giving him orders he usually give to the wards. He loved his brother. But it was for the best.

It was just for the meantime, until the time comes that he will be officially the Lord of Winterfell and Guardian on the North. It will get better, he promised.

He dreamed of great thing for all his brothers and sisters, including his half-brother, even Theon and Koreen.

He knocked on Jon's door. It pushed open a little when he did. He knocked again and called his name.

When no one answered he decided to push it wide.

The room was dark, the dresser blocked the window, he noticed. Jon must have been too cold. He opted not to close the door, welcoming a little light coming from the hall.

He entered the room, careful not to make too much sound.

Robb held out the vial Luna gave him for Jon as he approached his bed.

"Jon?" he stepped on some clothing left on the floor.

He picked it up and noticed the smooth and soft fabric. A robe. A woman's robe. His guts turned.

Jon still fast asleep, shifted, startling Robb. He came near his brother, he didn't dare wake him up.

His heart sank the moment he saw red locks lying against the head board when he came closer. He saw Koreen's peaceful face sleeping, resting her head on Jon's shoulder.

He stepped behind. His heart raced, almost ached.

He moved backward unwillingly, bumping the table behind him, dropping the bowl of food onto the floor.

"R-robb?"

He was stunned when she saw Koreen who sat up.

He did not know what to say. Thoughts scrambling through his brain, but rendered him speechless.

He raced to the open door, ignoring Koreen's call.

He couldn't remember how he got to his chamber. He suddenly felt tired, nauseated.

Has it been going on long? Was that why Koreen invited Jon yesterday when they were to roam around the grounds? And she cried so hard each time Jon was kicked and jabbed…

A knock on the door distracted him.

"Lord Robb? Are you here?" it was Luna. He thought it was Koreen, or he was expecting that it was Koreen.

"I'm not well, Luna. Please leave me be." he said coldly.

"Lady Catelyn calls for you, Robb. Your tea is getting cold."

"Throw the tea out then. I just need a couple of hours of sleep…" he said behind the closed door.

"I can bring you your breakfast here, if you—"

"I said I need to rest!" he shouted.

He felt guilty after the outburst, Luna has been their maid since he was a tot. He never heard his parents raised their voice towards the woman, but the first time was from him.

"Sleep fast, child. I hope you feel better." She said, obviously offended. He heard her footsteps stepping away.

His aching back now radiates through his body. He felt his hands tremble, his breathing heavy.

He felt betrayed, blindsided by his brother whom he trusted.

He stared at the vial he forgot he was holding. And threw it against the wall, breaking the bottle into pieces

He barely noticed the knock on his door.

"Leave me be!" he roared.

"Robb?"

He recognized Koreen's voice, though faint and gentle.

He was not sure if he could face her, if he could look her in the eyes, speak to her.

But for some reason, he missed her.

"Robb, please." She pleaded. His insides fought, but his heart won.

He was dumbstruck when he opened the door, Koreen standing in front of him.

Her wine red hair tousled, her eyes slightly swollen but still endearing. He noticed her feet were bare and she wasn't wearing the robe, he had to shake his head to get his eyes off the sheer garments. She must have raced to him.

He reminded himself that he was mad, that Koreen spent the night beside Jon, fuming with undeclared jealousy.

Robb looked around to check that the hall is clear of anyone who might see them.

"Do you want Jon?" he asked, controlling his anger.

"What?" Koreen was perplexed at his blunt question.

Robb took her arm and pulled her inside his chamber. Locking the door behind him.

"I was asking if you wanted Jon." He repeated when he faced the girl.

Koreen stared at him, fury brewing.

"So what if I do? What is wrong with that? Why does it matter to you?" she asked, challenging his wits.

He fell silent.

"Am I your woman? Are you mine?" she probed.

"You want Jon, don't you?" he asked, ignoring her questions, "We kissed, Koreen. Did that not matter? I made it visible how I care for you…"

"You've known me for a short time, your feelings may be deceiving you."

"Do not dictate me what to feel, Koreen!"

"Of course, because nobody dictates a future lord, especially by a tamed wildling girl!"

Robb released a sigh of frustration, trying hard to control his temper.

"The kiss… we kissed and I called you a princess. That bothered you. Didn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Koreen shook her head, frustrated and defeated.

"Look at us, Robb. If it was just the two of us, we're equal. But the moment we step out of this chamber, people will be looking down at me and up at you. Did you think we would have a chance?" she surrendered. Tears were welling from her eyes but she breathed in to stop it.

"And did you think you'd have a chance with my half-brother? Folks whisper of him, calling him bastard instead of his name, and even his name bare his label! What future do you think is ahead of him?!" The words hurt him as well. But with his rage, he did not care.

"Stop saying that! Jon has nothing to do with you and me. Do you not understand? You'll be betrothed to marry some noble girl of some noble house that builds majestic forts and mines valuable gold. Even a wildling brain like mine can grasp it!" she argued.

He did not think that Koreen was thinking that fact that he many times chose to ignore.

"You're not a wilding in my eyes anymore, Koreen."

"I'm a Lastliv, Robb Stark. A name I gave myself because I did not have home. My blood is never meant to be woven with yours." Koreen moved, strutted towards the door.

"No!" Robb followed her, held her hand on the knob to stop her. "I will not be dictated by anyone, especially by a wildling girl."

Robb put his lips to hers. Holding her waist with one hand, the back of head with the other. His kiss was so eager and yearning.

Koreen's fight was futile. He pushed Robb away, but his kiss was dizzying, clouding all her right judgement. Her hands were unwilling, holding Robb's neck.

Robb's kiss went from all the corners of her lips to her neck.

Koreen let out a meek moan, her hands combing Robb's brown hair. She closed her eyes, forgetting why she was there in the room in the first place. She just wanted to be there with him. She would trade anything for that moment. She shut her own mind and finally… let herself be lost with the moment.

His hands seemed like they were trained to touch with pleasure. He was kissing her neck when he removed the undershirt, the only thing she was wearing, through its neck hole, exposing her bare chest, supple and hard.

He looked on her with so much awe, salivating, swallowing.

Koreen blushed. The air was cold to her skin, goose bumps made her skin more sensitive to his touch.

Robb wanted to ask, but he was too afraid of the answer. He gave up thinking for a while.

Koreen touched the leather he was wearing, toying with it. She wanted to seduce him, but was afraid to look foolish.

He craftily removed his clothing, how he removed it that swift, he did not know.

Koreen gently touched his skin. Tracing his training scars lightly with her fingers.

He kissed her mouth again, his hands caressing her smoothness and softness.

He brought her to his bed, laid her as gently as he could. His excitement heightened when he took off her underpants. The sight of her naked body on his fur covers driving him mad.

Robb removed his, too. He was hard, ready. He looked at Koreen, seeking approval. Koreen gave a smile, he kissed her forehead.

Koreen chose to close her eyes, fought all the shame and worries. But her body betrayed her. Her back arches and her skin burned at his every touch.

He laid on top of her, controlling his weight on her, resting his knees between her legs.

"Look at me, my love…" he whispered, his voice raspy, his breath warm.

She hesitated, but then she obeyed.

Robb stared deeply into her eyes, assuring and securing her.

He touched her face, trying to take in all its details to the last freckle.

Robb searched for her hand, holding it, weaving her fingers with his. And when they both can no longer hold the anticipation, he entered.

There was pain, Koreen winced. She was soft and wet. But she fixed her senses to his fullness inside of her. When she grew accustomed to the feeling, he thrusted, slowly, feeling all her depth and narrowness.

He kissed her, embraced her, and touched, felt, filled…

Her moans were uncontrollable, she bit her lip which was swollen from his ravage kisses, to at least restrain her own sound.

His breathing was warm and heavy, synched to his moves. Until he craved speed, and it drove her mad with pleasure, all the pain gone, she closed her eyes and dove into great ecstasy.

She couldn't contain the sensation pulsing through her body, the tingling vibrates, waking all her unconscious nerves.

Her fingernails dug onto his bare back. His teeth teasingly bit her shoulder.

"Robb…" she yearned. "Oh, Robb…"

He smiled when he heard her cry out his name. Just the thought of satisfying Koreen pleased h0im.

When he felt her tighten, he moved his hips faster and more assured. Koreen felt her head was to explode, she shuddered of indescribable euphoria.

He closed his eyes, pushed his face against her neck so he won't scream.

And with a final rush of warmth, he let go.

They were both out of breath. They felt the cold when the freezing air hit their sweaty bodies.

Robb kissed her, not letting her go from his embrace. She kept her eyes closed while gasping for air.

They stayed that way for a while. Koreen was lying beside him, her head rested on his chest. Silent. Searching for words to say. Waiting for each other to speak first.

"He was so sick last night, Robb." Koreen began. "Jon." Robb thought his name stung his gut. "I brought him food and drink. His room was dark and his window missing its door. He developed a fever and I was frantic. You and Maester weren't here. I didn't know what to do."

Koreen sat up on the bed, faced the window. Her naked back against the sun, was for Robb a sight to behold.

"I remember the lady hunter sleeping close to me when I was sick as a child. I thought it would warm him up. I shared my warmth to your brother who was dying of compassion and care. I shared his bed and slept beside him the whole night leaving only my undergarments…" she continued.

"Koreen, you don't have to say no more. I don't care. Jon cannot come between you and I." Robb sat up, too. Touched her hair and kissed her neck as he calmly proclaimed.

"Robb." Koreen called over her shoulder.

"Yes, my love?"

Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

"There is no you and I."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, guys! I planned to upload two chapters today coz this one was a long read but did not have enough "drama" like the previous ones. But it is still very important. Unfortunately the next one needed a bit too much revisions. I'm gonna post it as soon as I can. :)_

_Finally, thanks to all who followed and faved my story. and all your feedbacks are important to me. _

_Take care, Enjoy! Ciao! _

* * *

**Eddard**

The guards have assembled swiftly along the gates when they were alarmed that Lord Stark was seen in the darkness of the horizon.

He felt his exhaustion as he stopped his horse. The air in Winterfell was cold and brutal as usual, his hand on the reign felt stiff.

"You should have sent a raven to alert us you were coming home, my lord." Said Ser Jory. "We could have at least escorted you along King's Road."

Ned had received three ravens, asking him when he will be home, that the house was worried when he sent his bannersmen back to Winterfell after the week long assembly without him. Ned chose not to answer any of it.

"I, myself was not sure when I shall be back, there was no point in sending notice."

"Glad you're safe, Lord Stark." Maester Luwin approached and greeted Ned.

"Where is he, Maester?" Ned asked as he dismounted his horse. "Where is my son?"

The look exchanged between them was stern and somber.

"Which one, my lord?" asked the Maester. They went in the castle together.

Jon and Koreen were drinking tea in the kitchen beside the fire pit. The two have laid down a carpet of wool on the floor and there they sat beside each other.

He cleaned the bookcases today and found some interesting books that he thought Koreen might like, especially now that the Septa was teaching her to read.

"What's it say?" Koreen asked, holding up a thin book of nursery stories.

"It's Damsels and Dragons. It's a children's storybook. Mothers read it to younger children, before they sleep usually." Jon explained.

"Do all mothers of the North do that? Read to their children?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose so. This is actually the Stark's favorite. When we were younger, Lady Stark would gather all the children in the study for a story. She had each child take a part and read their own lines aloud. Bran and Arya always looked forward to it. Sansa was always a princess, Robb the warrior and Theon the Dragon. Theon was older, he hated to admit to enjoy the play." He smiled at the thought, his eyes fixed on the book.

"What part did you get to do?" Koreen asked, smiling.

Jon's grin gently left his lips.

"I got to listen." He pursed them trying to hide his embarassment. He looked at Koreen closely, he then forged a smile.

Koreen was sympathetic, kept Jon company if she found him alone.

Suddenly, Koreen grimaced, clutching her lower abdomen.

Jon dropped the book. "What is wrong?" he was concerned.

"Don't mind me, I must have had too much prunes for dessert." Koreen answered.

"I can take you to Maester, I can wake him up."

"Please, Jon. Let's not bother the old man just because I ate too much." She assured him.

"I thought I heard noises here." Ned announced himself, entered the large kitchen and approached the two.

Jon and Koreen stood fast, surprised at the lord's sudden coming.

"Lord Stark. We're glad you're home!" Koreen curtsied.

Ned smiled broadly at Koreen. "It's nice to see you finally in a dress and without a bow and quiver on your shoulder, Koreen." He commented.

"At least one of us liked it, my lord. It itches." Koreen joked.

"It's late. I didn't expect anyone up at this hour." Ned said.

"Jon was showing me books, Lord Stark. I'm learning to read." Koreen gleefully declared.

"Is that so?" Lord Stark uttered, picking up the storybook. "This was my sister's." he scrolled the book in hand; saw the fading pictures of dragons, knights and princesses.

Koreen then cleared her throat before excusing herself for the night.

"I must go to my chamber, Jon. You and your father must have things to speak about. Good night, my lord, Jon." Koreen lightly bowed to hide her discomfort.

Koreen walked away still holding her stomach. Jon couldn't help but be bothered by it.

"Sleep well, Koreen." Jon bid. Koreen smiled towards the boy before exiting.

Ned saw Jon's broken eyebrow. The boy lowered his eyes, staring at the book he and Koreen shared.

"Welcome home, Father." Jon greeted Ned when Koreen was gone.

"Thank you, Jon." He smiled, he held the boy's shoulder. "Are you healing well?"

"I'd better, my lord. Maester's tonics burn my mouth."

They smiled.

"You and Koreen are getting close with each other, so nice to see you smile for a change." Ned observed, trying keep the mood light as much as he could.

"Koreen helps me a lot in my chores, lately. I think that she was just hiding from Septa Mordane to escape classes. She talks and asks questions all day. Perhaps, the reason Robb has since avoided her." He coolly declared.

"How is Robb?" Ned asked.

"He has not been the same since our last day in the camp, my lord. I didn't dare ask him. I kept my distance," Ned looked at Jon with confusion. "It was what he requested, my lord."

The men looked at each other, anxiety and apprehension painted on both their faces.

Lord Stark turned to go to the kitchen door and barred it.

"Get us some chairs, Jon and sit down." He gestured and directed his son.

Jon's nerves started to creep in. He picked the carpet from the floor and hurriedly folded it before pulling chairs for his father and himself.

Jon stared at his hands rubbing it against each other out of uneasiness. His palms sweated, he knew quiet well the feeling of being in trouble.

"Are you scared, Jon?" Ned asked as he sat.

"No." he uttered. Ned's stare could fold anyone.

"I have always trusted you, Jon. I do not recall a moment when you lied to me."

"Never have I lied to you, Father. I promised you many times I won't."

"These people, Elmyr and Edris, did you know them?" the probing started.

"I have never heard of Elmyr's name and seen Edris' face until three weeks ago when I was attacked in the woods." Jon stated matter of factly.

"They said you owe Elmyr silvers…" Ned sounded suspicious.

"I have never gambled in my life, Father. I have never handled silvers as much as they claim I owe."

Ned was not surprised by his son's demeanor. He was nervous, he sensed but was not in any hurry to defend himself.

"Where were you the past week before your nameday, Jon? They claim you played chance with Elmyr a quarter moon back before our trip."

"I was here, in the castle." He answered.

"Prove it, Jon." Challenged Ned.

"I have never gone out of the castle for over a month before my nameday."

"I talked to one of Elmyr's men. Where were you on the night of the first Fithday of the last full moon?"

Jon was silenced. He was confused. He swallowed and stared at his hands.

"I-i… I can't recall, my lord." He whispered.

"You promised you won't lie, Jon."

Jon lifted his eyes back to his father.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer." His voice stern and firm.

Jon took a deep breath. He looked into his father's eyes. Jon's eyes were seeking refuge, Ned's were looking for truth.

Jon swallowed and looked at his sweaty hands hugging each other.

"I was here in the castle. After supper, Lady Catelyn ordered me to wait for Robb and Theon, they were out to attend a feast. I did not know where and with whom, I did not ask. I tended the horses, to keep myself busy and awake. I waited until two hours past midnight. Then I must have dozed off. I slept and woke up in the stable, my lord."

"Does anybody know you were there?"

"No, Father."

"I need proof, Jon."

"I am no longer seeking justice, my Lord." he confessed, taking his father aback.

"If you are not, then I am seeking justice for my son." Ned said firmly.

"I-i..." Jon hesitated.

"You promised." Ned reminded his son.

"Theon... Theon can prove I was there. I—I was lashed that night, my Lord. Theon held the whip, he was ordered by the lady." Jon's voice started to break.

Ned thought he could handle hearing the truth of his son's ill-treatment. He thought that he was ready to face the reality of his neglect and his wife's unkindness. He thought wrong.

The man of his stature shuddered at the thought of his son's pain.

"It was my fault." Jon sniffed. "I should have followed Lady Catelyn's orders. I should have stayed awake; I was to open the gates for them."

"We have guards, why were you charged to wait for them?" Lord Stark asked, confused.

"I do not know, my lord. I did not dare ask why I was ordered." He answered.

He has been scrutinizing proof of the claims against his son since the assembly was over and he received a raven about his attack.

He heard all the accounts of the events from Master Luwin. What Robb had done to save his brother and Koreen, what his wife thought of the crime, and how much the Maester doubted the claims.

"I am terribly sorry, Jon. I should have been there to protect you." Ned confessed apologetically.

"You have responsibilities to the realm, Father. I understand –"

"I should have been home, protect you from my wife." Finally, Lord Stark admitted.

Hurt and disappointment painted Ned's face. He knew it was his fault, bringing Jon to Winterfell, breaking Cat's heart, leaving his bastard son to his betrayed stepmother.

"She is a good mother, Lord Stark. I've witness her care and concern with your children, even Theon and Koreen. And I have seen her restless and worried, praying for your safety. I have prayed for her love, Father but I have loved her since I learned she is your wife and my sibling's mother. While she harbors no love for me, I did not care… I know, one day the Gods will be kind to me."

"I've prayed the same thing, Jon." Ned confessed.

"Father, I have promised and kept it, haven't I?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

"Can you make me a promise, too?" he requested.

"What is it?"

Jon looked at his father this time.

"I do not wish to seek justice for what was done to me, Lord Stark. There were nights I get scared, thinking that if Edris did not find me in the woods before, he would have come to Winterfell. They were very dangerous people; they could have hurt someone else. They might hurt your family, it haunts me."

It pained Ned that Jon did not consider the Stark family his own, but he admired Jon's real love for the Starks.

"What do you want me to vow then?"

"Can you promise me to stop seeking them out? I do not know what I'll do if something should happen to you because of me."

"Protecting the family is my responsibility, Jon. It's too much of a burden for a young man to carry." Ned argued.

"Just this one time, please, Father." Jon pleaded.

Ned heaved a sigh and held her son's shoulder.

"Then I shall not break your trust." He promised.

He ordered Jon to go to his room and get his much needed rest. Jon obliged right away.

Ned checked all his other children and found that they were all fast asleep, except for Robb whose door was locked. Ned did not bother. His son was almost a grown man after all and needed his privacy respected, he thought.

Lord Stark hesitated when he came to their chamber.

He had loved Catelyn with all his heart and their marriage was blissful, bringing home his bastard son was the only crisis they underwent.

And it seemed like it was still a problem.

He came inside their room, their bed empty of his wife. He tiredly put his sword and fur rbe on the bed then visited little Rickon in the crib beside it. He lightly touched Rickon's face who was in deep slumber.

He looked at Rickon closely. He realized that he could not remember his other children as infants, for he was almost always out of Winterfell, and that babes in fact grow too fast.

Cat exited from the bathroom, not surprised by her husband's appearance in the room.

He thought his wife was beautiful, her long hair laid down, her body slender and covered in white night gown. He suddenly realized how much he had missed her.

Cat looked at him with a stern glare and a passive manner. She sat down in front of her mirror and started brushing her dark brown hair.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I should have sent a word." Ned apologized from across the room.

"It doesn't matter now. You've arrived home, that's what matters." She said coolly.

"Three weeks, he's grown so fast." He said of Rickon.

"Rickon cannot wait for you; he has to grow up sooner or later, same as your other children. They cannot forever wait for you to be a father to them." Cat looked at her husband from the mirror.

"I received the news of Jon when we were at King's Landing. I had to find out the truth…" he confided to his wife as he moved closer to her.

"Let's not talk about your bastard in our chamber, Ned. I beg you." She warned. , brushing her hair.

Lady Stark was visibly upset.

"I know about Jon's mistreatment, Catelyn. He couldn't keep it forever, either." Ned acknowledged. He looked at his wife, seeking for a reaction.

Lady Stark remained seated and adamant.

"He's unruly and stubborn. I was merely disciplining him." She plainly spoke.

"He already sleeps in the highest room of the castle, cold and without fire, away from his brothers and sisters. He rises earliest and rests the latest. He gets reprimanded for puny offenses with a horse whip?! Where is your mercy?"

Ned strained to keep his temper in check. He was tired and drained. But fatigue could not stop his attempt to put a stop to Jon's misery.

"You have the audacity to ask me where it is, Ned." This was the first time after sixteen years that she and her husband had argued about Jon Snow. Catelyn stood up to confront her husband.

"I have let your bastard in my castle, gave him the same privileges as your true born children. I have defended your infidelity to my family! Other kingdoms talk about my foolishness taking your bastard in and for loving you still. Sixteen years, Ned. You and your bastard son have trampled my dignity." Catelyn was trembling, her tears, welling her eyes.

"It was not Jon's fault! It was mine! I was the one who was unfaithful! I betrayed you! Do not take it out on Jon!" Ned forgot to hold his voice down. He forgot that Rickon was in the chamber with them who was starting to stir and that his other children were on the same floor.

"He needs to know his place! If I have to remind him with whip and chains, then so be it!" Catelyn yelled.

Lord Stark saw her pain. He would have loved to comfort her. Lady Stark turned her back on him, failed to keep her composure and wept.

"He's just a boy, Catelyn." He pleaded his wife. He touched her shoulder.

She waved his hand off her shoulder as she faced him.

"No, Eddard. He is your whore's ghost."

Lord Eddard looked at her keenly. She cried uncontrollably, his heart was breaking seeing her hurt.

Lord Eddard took his robe and sword that he put aside on the bed, he then went to the door. He opened it to exit before he turned to his wife.

"I will say this once and never to say it again, Catelyn. If you hurt Jon ever again, I will leave Winterfell to Robb… and I will take Jon with me." He warned his wife.

He then finally exited the chamber and closed the door behind him.

Lord Stark could hear Lady Catelyn's sobs even against the brick walls of the hall as he sadly marched.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm sorry for the late update. I had a lot of schoolwork I had to do first. :) _

_Thank you to all the new followers and favorites. As of right now, I've reached 10,000 views and I feel elated about it. I didn't think anyone was gonna be interested, honestly. That numbers already sound millions to me. Your positive feedback have been overwhelming! My gratitude to all who was responsible for that. :) _

_Lastly, to my friends from around the world I have newly gained, you know who you are and you inspire me to give this story my best shot! _

_I do hope you enjoy, please leave a feedback if you think it's worth it. ;) Ciao!_

* * *

**Jon**

_"__What was my instruction?" Lady Stark woke Jon, who was sleeping among the hay stack. Though calm and collected, her fury was evident in her glare and tone._

_He knew his offense and he was frantically searching for a justifiable reason he can provide the lady._

_"__That I shall wait for Lord Robb and Theon, my lady."Jon timidly answered. _

_"__Did you wait for us?" Theon asked. He smelled of wine or mead, Jon was not sure. But his crimson face made it confusing if he was plainly furious or drunk._

_Jon chose to tell the truth as always. "I did… b-but I was too tired… I didn't notice I slept, Theon." He said._

_It did not matter anyway. Jon already knew the feeling of being in trouble. It has been almost every day that he was punished for simple errors. He tried a couple of times to lie his way out of it, but it did not help either._

_He can do no right to them, he was sure. It was just a matter of penance, if his offense equated it. But lately it became too often that he was already afraid to even look at the lady._

_"__It's a simple task, bastard!" Lady Stark commented._

_"__Please forgive me..."he had never won an argument, not even once. He did not think this time would be any different from before._

_"__I told you to wait for them at the gates. Were you waiting at the gates?" _

_Jon shook his head. He didn't realize where he went wrong. "I- I was here in the stable, my lady. I tended the horses to keep myself awake. I must have misunderstood." explaining was worth a try, although he was certain that escaping was hopeless._

_Lady Stark looked at him. "Are you trying to prove how worthless you are?" Lady Stark asked, adding insult to his shame. _

_Jon felt the stern look Lady Stark bore him. He dare not look up at her."N-no, my lady… I-"Jon embarrassed, disgraced and worried._

_Lady Stark was not too creative when it came to punishments, but when he realized where they were, Jon was immediately anxious. His heart raced and hands sweated._

_"__Enough with the excuses, bastard. Turn around, both hands on the wall." Lady Stark was placid and emotionless. _

_Jon closed his eyes and swallowed. _

_He wished for no meals for the next day, or be chained in the dark for two, or slapped on the face in front of the servants for punishment… but the whip? He could not get used to its burning pain, always agonizing and harrowing. _

_The pain was one thing, the marks it leaves was another. _

_He hated his scars. He detested how he needed to hide them from people when they saw it bled through his clothes. He despised how it ached for days and he had to train and do his errands._

_And the lashing always came with an order to keep it hidden from Lord Stark. He was constantly worried he would know. He hated the fact that his father will find out and his father and Lady Stark will fight about him. _

_He hated how he needed to stay away from his father so he won't notice and ask. _

_"__L-lady Stark… I'm sorry… It won't happen again, please." Jon begged._

_The lady was cold and distant."Ten lashes, Theon. Put your back into it. He clearly needs to be taught how to remember." _

_Theon was quick to fetch the long whip from the storage. "As you wish, my lady." He uttered, wrapping its thick end around his hand._

_Lady Stark turned and walked out of the stable. Jon's pleading went to deaf ears. _

_"__Hands on the wall, Jon. Try not to scream, will you? The house is still asleep."_

_There was no use in fighting, he might just anger Theon. He knew Theon had no care for him. He's a lord after all, and Jon was just a bastard who Lady Catelyn had no concern at all._

_"__Theon, please… I beg you."_

_"__That's Lord Theon to you, bastard." Theon lifted his hand and breathe in to bring force to his strike. _

As Jon walked down the hall and the staircase to his chamber, he tried to recall all the details of that night. He hesitated confessing to his father. He knew right away where he was at the time he was asking his whereabouts, but he faltered as he also did not want to sell out Theon and Lady Catelyn. Especially, Lady Catelyn.

Nobody needed to tell Jon that while Lord Ned was away, he was searching for justice and when his father went home, he did stumble upon the truth. Jon did not think Lord Stark was to ask around, but given the title he held, anyone would volunteer information they have kept to provide those who were involved.

He strode the hallway towards his brothers' and sisters' chambers, the staircase leading to his chamber at the end. He heard familiar voices talking only louder than a whisper.

Robb and Koreen were on the floor in front of the girl's door. Both seemed keen with each other that Jon chose to stop on his track and not interrupt.

"Please, Koreen…" Robb muttered. Jon heard.

"I'm alright, Robb. You should not fret about me." Koreen breathed, visibly suppressing the discomfort she had felt for a while.

Robb was clearly in distress, "Stop being stubborn, I will take you to the Maester."

"You stop being stubborn! I said no! Why can't you just leave me?" Koreen questioned Robb enraged and upset.

Jon did not plan on showing himself to the two, but when he heard the Maester's name he, too was concerned.

He went near the two and knelt with them. "What is wrong?" he inquisitively asked Koreen, not minding his half-brother. "Are you still in pain? We need Maester to see you, Koreen." Jon stated.

Koreen tried to stand up, aggravated at the two young men's intrusion. Koreen tried to stand but by the time her two feet landed on the floor, she held her gut. Fortunately, Robb had caught her imbalance quickly enough.

"You are in pain, Koreen." Robb told, growing impatient of the girl.

"I want to go to my chamber. If you want to help me, get me inside at once." Koreen was stern and decisive. "Nobody calls the Maester, I'm just a glutton, no need for a maester to confirm that." She cried.

"Inside then, we'll wake up the whole household." Robb said, scooping Koreen up his arms, Koreen seemed already too weary to refuse the young man's gesture.

Jon barred the door once the three of them were inside.

Robb laid Koreen on her bed. The girl's face was blushed, droplets of sweat shrouding it. She still held her hand over her abdomen, her breathing was starting to race.

"You are in pain, Koreen. I cannot see you this way." Robb said, he then looked unto his brother. "Go get, Maester Luwin. Be subtle with it, Jon."

Jon was to rise when both the boys saw the moving shadow beneath the door. Someone was outside. Jon did not move until the shadow was gone. He then looked at Robb.

"It must be father." He whispered.

"Father is home? Since when?"

"He talked to me before I was to go to my chamber and saw you both along the hall."

"You—you talked with father?"

"Y-yes."

Koreen grunted, suppressing her pain, drawing their attention back to her.

"There are plenty of times to talk of it." Jon said simply to Robb, "I'll be quick with it, Koreen." Jon whispered to Koreen, covering her with the furs and wiping her sweat with his palm.

Koreen nodded silently, clutching her belly. Robb was looking on at Jon intently while Jon barely cared.

Jon ran as fast and quietly as he could. He was reluctant in crossing the lord and lady's chamber, the fire was brightly lighted inside as the bottom of the door showed. Voices were muffled, but were still audible.

_"__I have let your bastard in my castle, gave him the same privileges as your true born children. I have defended your infidelity to my family! Other kingdoms talk about my foolishness taking your bastard in and for loving you still. Sixteen years, Ned. You and your bastard son have trampled my dignity."_

His run slowed, when he heard Lady Stark's loud voice. His reflex slackened. Lady Stark has that certain effect on him that makes him weak in the knees when she was angered. They were arguing about him, he realized at once.

_"__It was not Jon's fault! It was mine! I was the one who was unfaithful! I betrayed you! Do not take it out on Jon!"_

Jon had never heard his father shouted at anyone like that before, especially at the lady. His heart raced when he realized that Lord Stark was defending him, his heart leapt of gladness but then it sank yet again.

He confessed to Lord Stark and he had confronted his lady wife. A blanket of worry suddenly enveloped his body. He had regretted his confession for it only resulted to a fight between his sibling's parents. And Lady Stark will be furious with him even more.

He decided to walk on, and leave them be. It was not his business. He had to get the maester and take him to Koreen. He almost stumbled for his mind was still with the lord and the lady. He was concerned and worried for them. His heart filled with guilt.

Jon knocked on Maester Luwin's door at once.

"I'm sorry, I must have woke you up, Maester." He gasped for a bit of air. "It's Koreen. Her belly, she's in great pain."

"Compose yourself, Jon."

"Koreen has a bit of a fever, she was not complaining but her belly hurts her. You must come to her quick." Jon was agitated, fretting.

"Wait here, son. I will collect what's needed." The maester calmly stated.

Jon waited at the hall before the maester's chamber. He looked on the window to calm himself down and take his mind off his worries.

On the horizon he saw a man leaving on a horse. He did not need to guess, he knew it was Lord Stark.

The sudden jolt of abandonment raced to his nerves. How could his father leave him now? He eased himself in the assurance of his trust towards the lord. But he decided that tomorrow will not be a good day for him at all.

"Lead me to her, son." He did not notice the maester appearing behind him, grasping his effects.

The maester did not bother asking why they needed to be noiseless as they went to her chamber, although he knew the maester found it peculiar.

"You must leave me with her, both of you." Maester ordered them. The brothers did as ordered.

They were both silent in the hall, worried and concerned but also confused of the situation.

It did not take long when Maester Luwin opened the door for them. Jon felt more worried than a while ago.

"Robb, Jon… Inside, quickly." His voice was authoritative and agitated.

Jon and Robb looked at each other. After they entered, Jon closed the door behind them.

Jon was concerned of Koreen, but he turned out confused with the maester's look towards him.

"Which one of you fools is the father?" Maester questioned.

Jon was stunned. He looked at his brother, who was then staring blankly at Koreen.

"Will she be alright?" Robb asked, almost a whisper.

"She is not too young to bare children, but still not old enough. Her womb is ammending to its new nature. That explains the pain." Maester Luwin's eyes were fixed to Robb

"Maester, I would be in great debt if you keep this within us." Robb bade.

Maester looked at Koreen, who was then peacefully slumbering.

"If I may advise, young lord, a babe in the womb is a secret no man can keep for a long time. We must tell the your mother and father, Robb." He counseled.

Robb thought for a moment and looked at Jon. "I apologize for putting you in this pressing situation, Maester. But this is not your secret to decide whether to hold or to uncover." Robb declared.

Maester Luwin heaved a sigh. He knows that Robb was already man enough to decide for himself. He then went to his pack and took out a vial of salve.

"Have her take this with warm milk upon her breakfast. The milk of the poppy is enough to ease the pain until tomorrow night. Let's pray that there'll be no more of the spasms. But have her to my bay after supper, when no one dares disturb me."

Maester refused when Jon offered to accompany him back to the old man's chamber. He looked intently towards Jon before he went out, worry painted on the old man's face.

Jon closed the door. He did not exactly know what his business was staying inside Koreen's room. But he wanted to comfort his brother through this dilemma.

Robb is a future lord. He was to be betrothed. Oh, what would happen to Koreen? And the babe?

Robb sat beside Koreen, lightly touched her hair.

"What am I to do, Jon?" Robb asked.

"Father will understand, even your mother. They love you, Robb."

"I know, but they won't understand."

"Do you love her, brother?" Jon asked.

"With all my heart, Jon." He looked at his brother. "I love her… but she doesn't feel the same for me." His eyes were weary, even angry. "She wants you more than she wants me."

"Me?" Jon was dumbfounded. They both enjoyed each other's company but he never considered Koreen having any feelings for him. "That is not true, Robb."

"It doesn't matter what I feel anymore." Robb stood and headed to the open window.

"Please consider confessing to your parents, Robb. They'd know what to do. You fell in love, you've done nothing wrong." Robb was clearly in distress, Jon wanted nothing but to comfort his brother.

"I have done plenty wrong, Jon!" He scowled at Jon, "I'm no fit to be a father! I'm no fit to be a lord! Not even a brother…"

Jon was confused. "What do you mean? You are every bit of a lord I expect and brother to all of us." Jon assured Robb.

Robb faced, Jon who was barely able to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Jon. I brought you to danger, risked your life. I-"

Jon was baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"It was me, Jon. I used your name. I lost more than I had and owed them more than I could have had. I panicked." He admitted. Jon saw guilt, and the weight of Robb's secret.

"That's not possible, it was Theon. I could understand, he was-" Jon was dumbfounded, could barely kept his mind straight.

Robb searchd for words, a valid excuse. "I was drunk, and stupid. I'm sorry."

"I thought it was Theon, please tell me it was Theon." Jon begged. He wished for his brother to take it all back. He wanted to cry, scream…

"Theon told me he would handle it. I was scared I thought I killed him…" Robb's voice cracked, suppressing his sentiments.

"That cannot be. You're my brother—I am your brother…" Jon's heart could still not stomach the revelation.

"Forgive me, Jon. It was not Theon. It was me. That is the truth…"

Jon's heart broke yet again. The anger he held back all this time, crept out. "I have endured everything I can, Robb! I could have run away, live my life free of the prejudice and cruelty! I have stayed in the castle all this time for the people I love and who I thought loved me! Why would you betray me like this?" Jon asked.

"I wasn't thinking, Jon." He admitted.

"That night, I was supposed to wait for you and Theon to arrive. I had to wait and open the gates for you so no one knew you were out in the first place! Am I right?" Jon cried, finally putting the pieces together.

"Did Lady Catelyn know all along? Have you told her the truth? She was so mad at me that night. I have the scars to remind me for all my life. And when I was attacked, she did not believe me. Tell them…your mother, Lord Stark… please… I beg you…" Jon pleaded. He had tolerated all that was true, his being a bastard, his being motherless… but the troubles he did not have anything to do with, he cannot withstand.

"I'm sorry, Jon."

"No one would believe me, Robb…" he pleaded once more, hoping for something

"It doesn't matter anymore, brother." Robb said.

"It matters to me! Please, brother." Jon wanted to fight, this was unfair.

"I am the heir to my father's lordship. Please understand. My future is at stake…" Robb pleaded this time.

Jon felt his heart ripped.

_"__He needs to know his place! If I have to remind him with whip and chains, then so be it!"_ Suddenly, Lady Stark's voice echoed to his ears.

"And my future doesn't count… because I am a bastard?"

"I am sorry, Jon… Truly, I am."

"Your mother was right. She had always reminded me of my place…"

"Jon…"

"For a moment there I forgot, I'm sorry." He turned to the door. He took a quick glimpse of Koreen and opened the door.

"I may be a bastard, Robb. But I am still worth something." Jon uttered before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry if it took me this long to update. Writing this wasn't easy for I suck in narrating. But I hope you like this. _

_This chapter is not that pivotal as with the other chapters, but still heart wrenching. I wish you all like this still. I have five or six more chapters ahead. And I'm trying to write it with the best of my ability, so please be patient with me._

_As always, thank you to my readers who have put my story to their follow and fave list. And of course your reviews, it means so much to me!_

_Please enjoy! Ciao!_

* * *

**Catelyn**

Luna rushed to Lady Stark's chamber. It was very odd that she was called by the lady at this late of hour. She was stunned to see Lady Catelyn, with eyes swollen from crying. The lady never cried, all these years, she didn't. She was holding little Rickon who was awake and wailing hard.

"What's the matter, my lady?" Luna asked concerned.

"It's no one's business, my dear." Catelyn suppressed her whimper. She handed Rickon over to Luna. "He's already fed. Put him to bed, I'll only be praying." Catelyn was frantic, pulling her robe from the bed.

"The night sky has been rumbling for hours, my lady… it might rain." Luna was worried for her.

"Thank you for the thought, Luna. I won't be long." She assured the maid.

Lady Stark looked at the mirror and saw her swollen eyes. She combed her hair with her fingers and went to the door.

"My lady," Luna stopped her, "if you're to look for the lord, he had left with his horse. He was heading south." She said, sad and worried for the lady.

Catelyn did not know that Ned was out of the castle once more. She was not sure if her husband was still within Winterfell.

"I'm not to follow my husband in the dead of night." She sternly expressed, masking her vulnerability and scarred pride.

"Of course, Lady Stark." Luna answered, visibly uneasy. She cradled little Rickon in her arms. His crying was subsiding out of sheer tiredness.

Lady Catelyn took a final glimpse towards the two, before taking the glass lamp on the bedside table. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

There were a few places in the kingdom that Catelyn considered her own. The cold surrounding and the atmosphere were always strange to her skin even if she had stayed in Winterfell for a long time. Tonight's air was particularly harsher and the night darker.

Catelyn walked towards the Godswood, and headed to the Heart Tree. Her lamp illuminated its colors, the grey trunk and branches, while the flowers scarlet. She had never got used to the eeriness the tree possessed, she grew goose bumps each time she comes near the tree trunk with a face carved onto it, the red sap seeping through its deep cuts made it even stranger.

She saw the large flat boulder where her husband sits frequently, where he prays, thinks, and mends his sword.

_"…__If you hurt Jon ever again, I will leave Winterfell to Robb… and I will take Jon with me."_

A sudden rush of blood to her veins upturned her. Her husband was willing to leave her and her children for his bastard. Catelyn's tears raced down her face.

She then walked further, inattentive of the thunders rumbling around the meadow.

Catelyn knew her offenses. She understood very well why her husband was furious with her, angry enough to threaten her he will leave if she continued to offend his bastard.

She was not always this way. When Jon was a toddler, growing together with her first born, she was tolerable and indiscriminating. She was not kind and loving to him, but never cruel.

But as the bastard grew up, he was looking more and more like Ned, while Robb was appearing less like his father.

It upset Catelyn how numerous people mistook Jon as Robb, the future Lord of Winterfell, since Jon resembled Eddard more than his appearance. It maddened Lady Stark how Eddard and Jon walk, talk and laugh similarly.

She remembered the first time her palm landed on the boy's cheek. Robb and Jon were playing swords and she heard Jon addressed himself as Lord Jon Snow.

Robb defended his brother, her fury was unreasonable, and even she knew.

But the fear that one day Jon will claim any right as Eddard's son unexpectedly wrapped her heart. She knew it was unaccustomed to the North, but what if?

She hiked the small hill still within their castle. The hill she frequented before they were husbands and wife. She remembered the stall built for her by Ned's brother when she was still betrothed with him. She used to go there with Ned after the war, to grieve Brandon's death and to comfort each other of their losses.

The path was dark, lighted only by the lamp she was carrying and the fire from the covered candles from afar. She was supposed to be scared, if the Godswood was strange for her, the valley was more daunting.

The rain started to pour strong, blinding her path. The grasses and bushes were unkempt, making the hike more difficult.

But still she headed on, dragging her robe growing heavier of rainwater. And finally she arrived.

She did not realize how high the valley was before. While the top remained level all through these years, she saw how one part was damaged by landslides.

Lady Stark paced near its end, moving past the wooden stall.

She breathed in the cold air, felt the rain hitting her face. The rain became stronger, shutting the fire of the lamp she held. The droplets befell, sounded even angrier. And together with the downpour, she wept.

She prayed to the Gods for forgiveness, but she cannot bring it to herself to make peace with the betrayal. She had accepted everything thrown at her. When she was betrothed twice to separate men she did not know, she was silent and accepting. When her husband brought home his bastard, she was forbearing even if it broke her heart into millions.

"Forgive me…" she uttered, praying to whoever deemed to listen, for she thought she had already prayed too long and too much.

It was not her fault that she was betrayed, that she refused to be insulted moreover, that she was scared. And Ned was willing to give up their family for his bastard.

Out of mere anger, she threw the lamp to the floor. She sobbed more, letting go of the pain she kept hidden within the castle walls. She paced towards the end of the hill, where the landslide damaged it.

The earth was wet with rain as she stopped by its edge. She looked down at her feet, seeing the height she was on.

It reminded her of Eyrie, where her sister lived. The moon door had given her goose bumps the first time she saw it. She never looked onto it since.

She wondered though how it would feel, falling into abyss, having enough time to feel scared and before you know it, you've plummeted to your death.

It felt the same with Ned leaving her, she thought. But then death may have been even easier.

Her husband was gone most of the time, but she had always known Ned would always come home. Winterfell was his home anyway. Maybe Ned was just testing her, but Ned was never a man of empty threats and promises. The north remembers. Always.

She died a little every day, with the sight of Jon Snow, with the tainted legacy of her husband's infidelity, and she was stabbed to the heart when Ned threatened to leave her for the bastard. Falling off a cliff may have been easier.

She tilted her head over its height again. She felt nauseated at how high she was.

The vast darkness covered everything below except for the orange light, flickering through the houses' windows below.

Arya would have loved the sight of this, her little girl who was never really afraid of anything.

Sansa was always a lady, she would love this view in the morning with her hot tea and a book.

Bran loved heights. She found him more often on the roof or the walls of the castle than the grounds.

And his little Rickon, she brought Robb here when he was Rickon's age. Maybe he would love it too as much as his first born did.

She couldn't be any prouder of the man her son, Robb had become. She had imagined him strong and willful, just like his father… her husband.

She thought of Jon's face, how he looked so much like Ned. The fact that she couldn't figure out what his mother might have looked like annoyed her. But then she decided that they were not worth it, Jon and his whore of a mother.

She lightly moved her feet backwards. They were not worth it.

"M-my Lady?" a voice behind her whispered.

She was startled at the man standing a few feet away from her. She did not have enough time to see who it was when she felt the earth at the bottom of her feet softened. The lady slipped, her left foot slid to the edge, followed by the other.

Her heart fell, stomach lurched at the thought of her imminent death. She forgot to breathe.

But then the man dove to her quickly as she was about to fall off. Catelyn was swift enough to hold on to the edge, but it was slippery and wet form the heavy rain. Her hands were slipping, however hard she held on.

The man immediately caught her arms. His body lounged on the border of the cliff. She looked at his face, determined to know who it was. She felt a sudden jolt of hope when he recognized who it was against the darkness and rain.

"Ned… you came back for me…" she murmured, the rain blinding her sight.

"Hold on, my lady!" The man asked with much difficulty. He tried to pull her up but he found it too grueling.

"D-don't let go of me…" Lady Stark pleaded, afraid and fearful.

"Don't be scared, my lady! Just hold on to me!" he asked through his struggle.

The man let go of one of her hands, held tighter on the other, terrifying Catelyn more. Suddenly she heard a loud crash of glass and a muffled shriek of pain.

"Try to pull yourself up, Lady Stark!" The man demanded, when he looked down to her again.

Lady Stark did as he told, walking on the wall as she was pulled up by his saver, with much exertion and agony.

He did not let go of her until her whole body was over the edge, and even then he pulled her away from danger, into safety.

She was gasping for air as she laid herself on the muddy floor, never felt more tired in her life. But it did not matter, for Ned was back. She sat up and saw the man sitting on his legs, rain pouring down on them.

"N-ned?" she called for him in the darkness. His face was covered by his wet hair, while he was clutching his hand, obviously injured.

Slowly, he felt the creeping doubt that it was her husband when he saw how slender his body was compared to Eddard. But he looked just like him, his resemblance was uncanny.

"I-it's me, my lady… It's me. Jon." He said, catching his breath. Catelyn was dumbfounded when she realized who it was. Indeed, it was Jon Snow.

Lightning kept rumbling along the surrounding, illuminating Jon's face in a split second. He was holding his hand, and she saw the bloodied piece of glass from the lamp that he stabbed on the soil to use as leverage to pull her up.

"A-are… Are you hurt, my lady?" Jon asked, moving towards Catelyn.

Lady Stark moved back when Jon attempted to come near her, stopping Jon on his way. Disappointment flashed on his face, swallowing his hope of closeness.

Catelyn could not answer. She was shocked and visibly disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" she stopped herself calling him bastard, it was already usual that her tongue felt strange without the term.

The boy was scared, she figured. Jon was also tired, petrified and gasping for air.

"I—I was out for a walk…I did not mean to startle you… I'm sorry." He said meekly, still clutching his hand.

How he could be apologizing when he had just saved her life really confused her.

"There... there is a small cave a few feet away from here, my lady... I was sitting there waiting for the rain to stop when you came." He explained. Catelyn understood that Jon had seen her cried herself out, but he stopped himself talking of it. "You can take cover while I get the guards to escort you home, Lady Stark." the boy suggested.

"You're injured." She said nonchalantly. She worked up the strength to sound the way she had always been to Jon, cold and stern.

"This is nothing, my lady..." He said looking at his hand, blood slightly streaming, being washed by the rain. He closed his hand, held it up against his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

The boy had a point, it was nothing compared to the pain she herself inflicted him. She denied the guilt sneaking her conscience.

It was his fault.

Jon looked at his stepmother confused, "I'll take you back to the castle if do not want the guards to see -" he knelt to attend to her, genuinely concerned of her.

"I do not want anyone to see me with you, bastard!" Catelyn cut him off, holding out his hand to stop the boy. It all came natural, like it was a reflex.

She regretted her words. She saw how Jon was hoping, having the chance to save her life, he hoped. He was anticipating… expecting a change of heart. She knew of it. It was some thing she knew he wanted for a long time.

But she cannot do it. She can't. She looked away, ignoring Jon's disheartened eyes.

She stood up and tried to clear her muddy dress, and turned to the path back to the castle.

She abruptly halted, then went to Jon who was still sitting on the rained floor.

"This did not happen, Jon Snow. Am I understood?" Catelyn icily declared.

Jon's eyes were looking up at hers, yearning and appealing. He could be crying, for all she cares.

After a few seconds, he bowed down and stared at her feet.

Jon heaved a sigh of surrender. "Y-yes, my Lady… I understand."


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, I'm sorry it's been long. This is a bit shorter than my previous chapters, so Im posting another one tomorrow. I'm just editing the next chapter out. _

_Thanks for the reviews, and for adding me on your list! I love how you enjoyed my work!_

_I hope you like this one, though not a lot happens here. Sorry. :)_

_Ciao!_

* * *

**Robb**

The next day's sun was no proof of the rain that poured hard last night when Robb stood up from the cushioned chair to stare out the window. While his night was particularly long, having to watch Koreen all night, Robb was not drowsy for lack of sleep.

Robb looked at the clock, telling that it was time for breaking fast. Koreen should be up in any minute, he assumed. She was always had the appetite.

Will she be glad that he had stayed the whole night in her chamber? He wondered.

_"Am I your woman? Are you mine?" _her voice echoed in his head.

But then he doubted it. Their last conversation was to seal that the bond between them would never to be more that platonic. It was the morning that he saw her in Jon's room, when he got furiously jealous of his brother, when he and Koreen made love.

Even then he was not too hopeful, especially the way she had avoided his presence since, unless it was time for the family meals.

He chuckled at the thought of how Koreen always got excited by the food laid on the table. But he also saw how she always looked at the empty seat Jon often occupied when his brother was allowed to sit and eat dinner with the family. Her expression searching for his half-brother.

Robb wondered where Jon had gone after his confession last night. He saw Jon stormed out of the castle and braved the darkness of the night and the approaching rain.

He wondered what Jon and his father talked about. Jon thought it was Theon who used his name and put him into trouble all along. A great pang of guilt struck his insides. He needed to tell the truth, especially to his father, even if it was against his mother's advice. Even if it would break his heart.

Robb turned to Koreen when he saw her moved. He swallowed and thought of leaving her room. He went to the side table to pick up his sword.

"R-robb?" Koreen was still lying down, when she called out for him.

Robb smiled and rushed to her side. He was glad that she called out his name. Koreen rubbed her eyes and smiled back to him. She tried to sit up but Robb stopped her.

"I don't think it's advisable that you move, Koreen." Robb sat beside her on the bed.

Koreen heaved a sigh. "It was not the prunes, was it?" she whispered.

Robb shook his head. "No, Koreen. I'm afraid not."

She closed her eyes, trying to suppress her tears.

Robb held her hand. "It's going to be alright." He consoled.

Koreen smiled sarcastically, she then looked up keenly at Robb. "No, it's not."

Robb touched her face, and tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"I can't stay here any longer. I need to leave Winterfell, Robb. The sooner, the better." She sat up.

"Do you think I'd let you go away with my child in your belly?" Robb asked cautiously. Trying hard not to brew a fight with her.

"Do you think I'd let my child grow up here and be labeled as your bastard?" Koreen sounded sure at the same time disordered.

Robb was not surprised by the words from Koreen. These again were his entire fault, just like the trouble he had put his brother through was all because of his foolishness.

"Well then marry me. If bearing a bastard child is what will drive you away from me then be my wife. Have me as your husband, and our child will be a Stark."

Koreen let go of the tears she fought so hard to control.

"I cannot marry you, Robb." Koreen announced, against her tears, her voice breaking.

_"...My blood is never meant to be woven with yours."_

Robb expected that Koreen would reject him; he had assumed she would say no. But a part of him was so hopeful, for they were about to have their own child.

"Why?" he asked demandingly.

There was no other solution he could think of. He did not want to lose Koreen, especially in this situation. Nothing had driven him to be a man before more than now. Just imagining her out of Winterfell, pregnant and vulnerable almost drove him insane.

"Because… I do not want to. I do not wish to marry you, Robb." She simply answered.

Robb felt that there was more to her answer, but he chose to not argue any longer. She knew how stubborn Koreen can be, and he couldn't think of anything more to convince her.

_"There is no you and I." _The words resonated to his ears, etched in his broken heart.

He quietly stood up from the bed and headed out the door.

Robb herd the muffled cries from Koreen's room as he walked away from it and headed towards his own chamber.

He understood why she did not want to be with her, but a babe in her belly changes a lot in the circumstances. And still… she did not want to be with him.

It hurt him terribly how she rejected him so easily. He was not yet convinced that it was not because of Jon, for she had seen Jon as the bastard of Winterfell. She saw how prejudice and cruelty has treated his half-brother. She did not want that for her child, same with him not wanting it too.

"Robb!" the voice from the other side of the door was loud and strict. It was Lady Catelyn knocking on his door. "Open this door, at once!" she ordered.

Robb puffed before going to the door and opened it.

"I have been knocking for the past five minutes! Did you not hear me? Why weren't you at the table this morning?" Lady Stark asked, needing no permission to enter the boy's room.

"I have a headache, mother. It did not make me sleep all night." He lied, although the growing pain inside his skull was turning true. He closed the door.

His mother looked at him from head to foot.

"You are still in yesterday's clothing. Anything's the matter, my son?" Lady Catelyn questioned.

"You just worry too much…" he said, discounting her observation. Robb turned himself and looked out the open window.

Lady Stark came behind her son and held his shoulder. "The common thing with my children when they lie is that they don't look at my face when they do." She said endearingly. Catelyn was always kind to her true born, protective and caring.

She faced Robb towards her. "I know you are a man now, Robb. But you need to understand that I am forever your mother. Tell me what is wrong, my son."

"I broke your trust, mother. I confessed to Jon. He said he talked to father. I don't know what he had told him but he thought it was Theon, he walked out on me last night." Robb was obviously concerned of his betrayal. He has not seen him nor heard him cross the hallway to his chamber.

Lady Catelyn drew a breath, turned to his bed and arranged its fur covers. "Losing sleep over that is a waste; you shall not bother yourself with it." She advised nonchalantly.

"Jon is a good person, mother. He doesn't deserve to take the fall of my mistake. He had always wanted to please you." Robb appealed. His conscience had been gnawing his soul since he heard of the punishment bestowed upon his half -brother. He did not exactly understand the need for it, but he never dared question Lady Stark.

The lady continued on fixing his bed. "If he did not exist, I would be most pleased." She declared without batting an eyelash. "Your father left last night with no words of when he will return." She said, changing the topic. "Sleep and eat, my son. There will be no trouble waiting for you when you wake up. Trust me." He reassured Robb.

Robb looked on to the horizon. He looked at the vastness of their land. The promise of lordship repeatedly resonated to his ears.

He then saw a horse with a rider from afar, he thought it was Lord Stark. His heart skipped a beat; he swallowed nervously and looked at his mother who was sill busy with arranging his chamber for him.

"Mother, did you ever fall for another person before father?" he asked, he tried to sound more curious than anxious, sitting at the chair by the end of the bed.

"Yes." She said, her smile constrained.

"Was it Uncle Brandon?"

"No. I barely knew him." She finished folding up his covers and chose to sit at the end of the bed to face Robb. "There was this boy we grew up with in Riverrun. He always fancied me, I knew. Even when I was young, I understood how he looked at me differently than when he did look at the other ladies. He was a ward in the house of Tully's. But he always strived to be more than he was."

Robb never knew that about his mother. All he knew was Lady Catelyn was betrothed to marry Lord Stark's older brother but then he was killed during war.

"What happened?" he asked, growing more curious.

She never really thought her mother to be the person who opens up to anyone. Her eagerness to tell her love story was a surprise to him.

"Well, I saw how my sister looked at him. She was mad about him. I may have feelings for the boy, but I love Lysa more. Shortly, I was betrothed to marry Brandon. When he heard of my betrothal, he confessed his feelings to me in a letter, but it was too late for me to respond. Or I was too afraid to respond. Petyr fought for his love for me, Robb. But ultimately, he lost."

Robb looked at his mother. She had always been beautiful in his eyes. Although the years of running Winterfell and raising five children were now etched on her face, her smile and caring demeanor was always something he aimed to look for in a girl he meets.

Lady Catelyn scoffed when he saw how attentive Robb was with her history. "It's odd that you are asking me this, my son. I would expect it from Sansa…" she joked.

Robb was silenced for a moment. But he much rather not keep anymore secrets.

"I am in love with Koreen, mother." He meekly confessed.

Catelyn lowered her look, but her smile was still there although forced.

"You are of age, curious with emotions. But I'm afraid you have not met enough courtiers, Robb. You might change your mind when you come across women of different lineage." She advised.

"Koreen is pregnant." He announced. "She's carrying my babe, mother." Robb's breathing became heavier; he swallowed to clear his throat which suddenly felt dry. "I asked her to marry me."

Lady Stark weaved her hands, looked sternly to his son's troubled face then she closed her eyes. "You cannot marry her, Robb." She said when she opened them. She then stood up and walked about the room.

Robb was adamant. He was never a stubborn son, even as a boy. As a future lord he was always keen about considering the welfare of others before himself. But this he had to fight.

He knew his mother was disappointed; there was no surprise in that. And he also knew that asking for her blessing is a stone thrown away to the moon.

"This ward boy who was in love with you, he fought for your hand! Why can't I fight for my love?!" he argued.

He meant no disrespect, but he needed to fight for what he wanted, for what was right, for Koreen and their future child.

Catelyn turned to face him. "Because in the same case like mine, my stupid son… responsibility will win over love!"

"Mother…" Robb was not ready to surrender, but he was never used to contest his parents.

"I have loved you, Robb. I have always been proud of you, I expected great thing from you. But I have wiped your shit too many times. You remember this moment, for this will be the last time." She warned.

The castle bell rang, signaling Lord Stark's arrival. Catelyn sighed and looked sternly at her son.

"It's too late to catch sleep now, Robb. Eat breakfast with your father. It's about time you face what is ahead of you." She coldly said before turning to the door and exiting, leaving Robb alone and on the brink of breaking down.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi, I thought the previous chapter did not have enough of anything in it so here is the next update. This one is pretty long. I know I've been abusing Jon Snow, well in this one, he's getting braver.. or fed up. :)_

_I do hope you like this, and few more chapters to go. _

_Enjoy reading! Ciao!_

* * *

**JON**

"I think it's time to change the dressing on that wound, Jon. The new horses can smell your blood." Arya said, looking distastefully at his hand swathed with a piece of cloth he found in the kitchen. They were at the stables, Jon feeding the horses Ser Jory brought home from the wild.

He did not bring it to Maester last night for he thought it was too late of night. And Lady Stark directed him not to tell the events of last night. He decided that letting the maester see his wound will raise questions and doubts. Jon would rather much keep it to himself than come up with a lie.

"Don't fret about it, Arya. Ser Jory said they were covered in blood when he found the lot, their riders might have been killed on top of them." He continued lifting hays with the pitchfork, wincing at every boost.

Arya crinkled her nose. "Where did you get that cut, anyway?" she asked, sitting on a barrel beside the haystack.

He remembered last night, how he saw Lady Stark cried at the edge of the valley. He had kept himself hidden in the small cove. He grew afraid when she was leaning forward to the edge. He thought the lady was contemplating killing herself, and decided, against his right mind, to approach.

Jon almost missed her hand when the lady slipped. He blamed himself for startling the lady, panicking her, making her fall over.

He was filled with fear thinking how his brothers and sisters would suddenly become motherless.

Jon recalled how the lady's weight and the slippery earth were also dragging him onto the edge. It was fortunate that he reached the lamp and he had enough time to break and stab it onto the floor and used it to hold onto as he pulled the lady up.

He did not feel the pain in his hand until he was told by the lady that she wished to not be seen with him. He was pulled back into his reality.

Jon did not hope for much, not even gratitude. But he hoped for at least an acknowledgement of how important the lady was to him, that he would risk his own life for her.

But it did not matter. It did not change anything.

"Uhm, I was helping Mikken last night. I was startled, and then sliced my hand with a sharp dagger." He lied, looking at the dirty dressing. He rearranged it, careful not to mess it up more.

"Where is Koreen? I haven't seen her during breakfast." Arya asked.

Jon looked at Arya, picked the pitchfork once more and stabbed the hay for transfer.

He had been thinking of Koreen. She was pregnant, he still cannot believe. They were still so young. And the fact that Robb was to be betrothed for lineage made her worried for her more.

"You ask too many questions." He flung the hay over the wooden cart.

"You never complained before." She jested.

"Aren't you supposed to be in sewing classes right now?" Jon questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be in swords?" Arya replied, smartly.

Jon did not feel like going to his classes today. He was not ready to face Robb. And it was not like Ser Rodrik will be looking for him. He would just think that Lady Stark gave him orders.

"I heard father was home last night, and then he had gone again. Did you see him last night, Jon?" Arya was curious.

Jon recalled his confession. "Yes. We got the chance to talk. Well, he's home now, did you not know?" Jon was already at the stables when he heard the bell. Lord Star was already inside the castle when he arrived to meet him.

"I know, I heard the bell and ran down as fast as I could. But he went straight to the Maester. Is it true that Father and Mother fought?"

_"…__If you hurt Jon ever again, I will leave Winterfell to Robb… and I will take Jon with me."_

"I don't know. It's rude to eavesdrop on anyone, Arya." He answered. Jon felt guilty, he couldn't even look at his little sister in the eyes.

Jon felt Arya's eyes fixated on him. "Sansa said they fought about you." Arya uttered.

"That's not new, sister." Jon admitted.

Arya then became quiet, making Jon glance at her carefully.

His sister gazed at him with apologetic stare. "I'm sorry about mother, Jon. I don't know much about what's happening about you and her, but I notice things." She uttered innocently. "I notice how you don't eat with us when father is not home. I notice how you call all of us our title whenever mother is around. I may be young but I'm not stupid, you know."

"Nobody thinks you are stupid, Arya." Jon was sorry for making Arya felt bad about him.

"Well, mother is." She quickly uttered, taking Jon aback.

Jon was fast to call Arya on it. "Don't say that about your mother." He told.

"Why can't she understand that it was not your fault that you are a bastard? It's not like you had a choice. Like me having no choice but to be a lady just because I was born a girl and a daughter of a lord and a lady."

Jon has always known how Arya detested her lessons with Septa Mordane. But she had loved to study archery, and she was gifted with marksmanship.

"You don't need to be a lady, if you do not want to, Arya. But you should be grateful for the privileges of your name. Take advantage of it." Jon advised, getting back to his job.

"Well, if I don't need to be a lady, then you don't need to be a bastard… unless you want to, right?" Jon looked on Arya, remorseful. He didn't think opinion will be thrown back at him, by a little girl for that matter.

"My name has no privilege at all, Arya. It's more of a curse." Jon plainly said.

"Stark is no different from Snow, Jon. We both hate our names."

"Stark is father's name, he's an honorable man. The most honorable man I know. You should be proud of it, Arya." Jon spoke truthfully.

"Are you proud of it? Being father's bastard?" Arya did not mean any offense, he was sure. She was just a child curious of her surroundings, he reflected.

"No. I'm not. But I always thank the Gods that he is my father. I could be anyone else's bastard. I am fortunate, I am his."

Arya looked at her brother with much love. He smiled back and mussed her already unruly hair.

"Ugh! Stop it!" Arya laughed when Jon tickled her side.

"Look at you, Arya! No wonder you're always dirty by afternoon." Sansa interrupted their play. "Septa Mordane has been looking everywhere for you." She announced with a face of displeasure.

"Oh, you're a snob and a half, Sansa. Worry not; I shall surprise you a hug later before I take my bath." She stick out her tongue to her and ran to the castle, leaving Sansa behind.

"Maester Luwin was also looking for you, Jon. He said you meet him in his sick bay." She said, turning to go back.

"Thank you. I'll get there as soon as I'm finished here." Jon said.

"Be done with it, I'm not your messenger." Sansa uttered above her shoulder.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Jon whispered.

Jon was quick with his chore, especially without Arya distracting him.

"You should have brought this to me, Jon." Maester Luwin removed the piece of clothing wrapped around his right hand. It was soaked with blood and dirtied with grime.

Jon grimaced as the wrapping was removed. "It was so late, Maester. I didn't want to disturb you." He winced. He didn't bother looking at it last night. He just washed it with warm water as he stayed the whole night in the kitchen.

"I had trouble sleeping after what I learned, Jon. You, boys had kept me awake of worry." Maester Luwin lifted his hand, as he meticulously checked the deep wound.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for the events that put the old man in an awkward spot. Although Jon did not say it directly, Maester Luwin seemed to understand his apology.

"What happened to your hand, Jon?" Maester asked as he looked in his cabinet for the saline to clean the injury.

"I-i was sharpening a dagger, it slipped." Jon stuttered. He just couldn't master lying, he admitted.

"Of course," the maester gave a look of suspicion. Jon met his gaze. There were many times he had lied to maester about his wounds, but he knew the maester never really believed. Most of the time he didn't bother bringing to him injuries he received, it was much better than lying to the old man.

The two of them looked at the door that suddenly burst open. Lady Catelyn then entered as Jon looked down, trying not to meet the lady's gaze.

"Do you need anything, my lady?" Maester Luwin asked inquisitively.

"I need to speak to him, maester. If you don't mind."

"No, of course not. It's just that Jon needs his wound cleaned and dressed, my lady. I can send him to your study as soon as we are done." Maester said without taking off his look at her.

The lady came near them and took the saline solution and the gauze from Maester Luwin.

"I'm afraid this cannot wait, Maester." She looked at maester in the eyes. "I have raised five children, I do not require education in cleaning and dressing wounds to the hand." Her look was challenging, commanding.

"As you wish, Lady Stark. I shall be outside if you need my assistance." Maester Luwin conceded and took a concerned look at Jon.

"Kindly close the door, Luwin. The guards will take you to the kitchen, Luna steeped some jasmine tea from Dorne. Save some for me, will you?" Lady Stark requested when the maester was at the door, while her eyes were fixed on Jon.

"Certainly, Lady Stark." He slightly bowed before exiting and closing the door.

Jon felt the grim look Lady Stark afforded him. He swallowed nervously, still staring down. He barely felt the lady approached him.

"Give me your hand." She commanded.

Jon held out his wounded hand and she took it over the shallow basin on the table. His hand was cold, he knew. He flinched when Lady Stark generously poured salt water on his wound. Jon bit his lip so that he won't cry out of pain.

Lady Stark looked at his face. Jon looked down after seeing his stepmother staring at him. He had never looked at Lady Stark this close before. In fact, she had never held his hand as far as he can remember.

Her hands though were soft and warm to the touch.

"Did you ever wonder about your future, Jon?" she asked, while she gently unfolded the thin roll of gauze.

Jon thought it was a trick question, asked to him as an insult.

"M-my lady?" he wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

Lady stark started with his thumb, wrapping the cloth around it. "Time goes by so fast, do you have any plans for the future?" she asked once more, eyes fixed on his wrapping.

Jon searched for an answer. "N-no, my lady."

Lady Stark didn't seem surprised. She knew his answer.

"So all you have is the hope that I stay kind to let you live in our castle?" she wrapped the gauze around his palm. "Don't you have dreams to have some sort of legacy that will bring yourself a bit of honor? Do you not dream of having a family of your own, so that you stop cramming yourself into the house of Stark?" her offence stung. "Do you not desire to attain a trickle of dignity?" She continued binding his injury, making sure the wound is closed and the dressing tight.

Jon grew indignant. How can she offend him when she was dressing the wound he sustained from saving her life?

"I'm sorry if I thought myself welcome to the castle, considering Lord Stark is my father." Jon said with defiance. He was still scared, but she was asking questions, he was to answer. "I've always dreamt of bringing honor to the house. I try to learn all that was taught to me, however little lesson I get." Jon paused. He swallowed apprehensively before mustering another word. "I have dreamt of having a family of my own, one who would not detest my existence, my lady. I have imagined myself holding even a smear of pride, but all my efforts are in vain." He humbly declared.

"Koreen is pregnant. Robb told me-"

"I am not the father, Lady Stark. Robb is." Jon cut her off. He felt where her interrogations were heading. "I'm so sorry, but I will no more take responsibility for your son's mistake."

He did not care what Robb had told his mother. He felt Lady Stark's hands getting colder as she continued to dress his cut.

"Robb has his future fixed for him…" she said, wrapping his wounds a little less tightly than before. "He cannot take a wildling wife. And I cannot take in another bastard child." Her voice was breaking, her words slightly stuttering.

Jon remained stern, although his hands were starting to tremble. "But I cannot take anymore faults that are not my own…" he argued. It was odd for him to reason out to the lady. And it was stranger to feel her closeness to him. She could be warm, he realized.

Catelyn tucked the end of the bandage underneath the layer under his thumb, looking at Jon's eyes after.

"This is going to break your father's heart." She declared before heaving a sigh.

Jon initially felt guilty, but soon realized that he had done nothing wrong.

"No, my lady. Robb is going to break father's heart." Jon corrected.

Jon was stunned when the lady held his hand, she wept.

"I know I don't deserve a favor from you, Jon. But please…" she cried, whipered, appealed to his stepson.

Jon was covered with confusion. Robb cannot take a wildling wife, the lady cannot take another bastard in the castle…

"Your request is too demanding, my lady. This will also hurt Robb, he loves her." He protested. He didn't know if Lady Stark knew of Robb's feelings towards Koreen, but she had to know.

"The sooner you leave with Koreen, the sooner you'll both get used to your new lives. I will help you start a life away from here, where no one will recognize you as a Snow. You can start your life once more, Jon. You can lead your life however you want it." She bargained.

The lady's proposition was tempting, a new leaf of life was more than any bastard can hope for. But when he thought of his father, Arya, Bran and Rickon… even Robb and Sansa, his heart breaks.

"You're asking me to leave home and forget about the people I love, Lady Stark. Please, have mercy…" he begged, he had too few people that he loved. Nevertheless, he loved them greatly. He let go of the tears brimming his eyes.

"You're my only hope. My family has crumbled because of you, Jon. I'm afraid I need you to leave for it to be fixed." She still hit his guilt. But she was known to tell the truth.

He wished they have been cruel to him more, that they were all unkind to him since he was a child, that they did not let him harbor love and care for any of them. It would have been easy to just runaway.

Jon looked down. And thought of his father's face, Arya's laughter, Bran's playfulness… Jon cried. He immediately wiped his tears. He did not think Lady Stark would care of his agony.

"For years, I have prayed every day and every night… I prayed for Father's protection, for your change of heart, and for my mother who I do not know…" Jon sniffed, "The Gods are a lot kinder to you than to me, my lady..."

Jon has finally given up.

"If my presence is causing you too much pain, I will leave Winterfell. I can take Koreen with me, I can take care of her and your future grandchild. But I have made a promise to Father, Lady Stark. I promised that I shall not leave the kingdom without his permission. I trust that you will ask him, so we can be on our way as soon as possible..." Jon looked at Lady Stark who was stunned. She did not think that he will ask for a term in his leave.

"Thank you for cleaning up my wound, my lady. I shall never forget about this moment as the first time you called me by my name… Pardon me." Jon then stood up and headed out of the door.

"Jon…" Catelyn called out his name, making him stop to the door, he met her teary gaze. "I'm so sorry, Jon." Her voice was trembling.

Jon nodded, opened the door and let himself out.

His heart was racing. He was miserable.

He went straight to the room where Septa Mordane was teaching the girls, hoping he would see Koreen. But she was not there. He even caught Arya looking at him, puzzled.

He then proceeded to the kitchen where he found Koreen sitting together with Maester Luwin and Lord Stark, sipping teas.

Jon paused, composed himself.

"Father. Maester." He bowed slightly to greet them.

Lord Stark gazed at him carefully. Jon was breathing hard, and his forehead dotted with sweat.

"Let me check your hand, son." Maester took his hand and looked at his wrapped palm.

"What happened to it, Jon?" Lord Stark asked.

Jon exhaled before answering, "It was cut by a broken glass lamp, Father." His father looked at him, brows furrowed, "I do not lie to you, Father."

"I trust your words, Jon." He declared.

He swallowed, "May I please speak with Koreen?"

"What's the matter?" Lord Stark questioned.

"Nothing father… I just wanted to show Koreen the steed Ser Jory brought home. I thought she might like to see how to tame a wild horse."

Ned studied his face, "All right, be on your way, and be back before supper."

"We will, father." He bowed before the two and left together with Koreen who was still confused.

Jon brought Koreen to the stable, he checked if they were alone. He faced Koreen when he was sure no one was there.

"Lady Stark knows you're pregnant." Jon uttered.

Koreen fell silent. "Maester? Did he tell?"

Jon shook his head no. "She said Robb told her." He answered.

Koreen held on to her belly. She felt nauseated, perplexed.

Jon touched her head. Comforted her in ways he knew. "It's going to be alright, Koreen."

"No, it's not! Stop saying that! Robb asked me to marry him, I said no! I would ruin him…" Koreen was frantic, tears overflowing her eyes.

"Your babe needs a father, I can be that, Koreen." Jon suggested.

"What?" Koreen asked in disbelief.

Jon held her face, "You do not need to marry me, you don't need to name your babe after me, I live a hard life. But we can leave Winterfell together."

"Your family, what about your family?" she asked him, more confused than before.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon once again admitted.

Koreen looked at Jon's eyes. She knew she needed to leave, she was just scared for her child. But if Jon was with him…

"When do we leave?" she asked, determined.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know." Jon answered. He knew Lady Stark may or may not keep her word about telling his father. But he was grateful for the time he can buy to prepare.

It may be too compulsive, but he was filled with anger and misery to care. He wiped Koreen's tears and hugged her tightly.

"So, this is what it feels like to be betrayed, brother…"


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi! I tried to find the time but I was just so busy. But here's a chapter, and I hope you like it. I've already started on the next one but it was just three hundred words long. :) Promise to post it in two days._

_To the new followers, thank you as always and most especially to the people who regularly reviewed my work._

_I'm so sorry about the narration... especially with the fight scene... yes, there'll be a fight. Sorry for the spoiler. :)_

_So again, thanks and Enjoy! Ciao! _

* * *

**Koreen**

"So, this is what it feels like to be betrayed, brother…" Robb said with gritted teeth.

Koreen did not know how long Robb had been standing by the entrance of the stable; she did not know what he had heard. But she was sure that he heard that she and Jon intended to leave Winterfell together.

Robb evidently was furious, consumed with jealousy he had controlled for too long.

"Were you leaving with my brother, Koreen?" Robb walked to them, trying to stifle his voice, conscious that the attendants are out and about during this time of the day.

Koreen showed guilt. "Robb let me explain…" Koreen pleaded.

"Do you love Jon?" Robb asked, ignoring her request.

"It's not what you think, Robb-" Jon attempted to interfere, rueful in his approach, coming in between Koreen and his brother.

"I'm not speaking to you, bastard!" Robb exclaimed, pushing his brother on his chest.

"Do not be mad at your brother! He had done nothing wrong!" Koreen cried out.

Koreen wanted to explain. Confess the truth that the lady, his mother, was the one asking Jon to leave Winterfell and to bring Koreen with him. She wanted to tell that Lady Catelyn was the one requesting his half-brother to disappear from the kingdom with Robb's future child. Lady Catelyn fundamentally bade for their banishment. But she knew it would break Robb's heart.

"How long have you two been intending to leave? Have you planned this all along? How can you love him instead of me? You said you did not want to marry me!" Robb's voice was breaking, face obviously distressed.

Koreen swallowed and struggled to keep her tears from flowing.

"Keep your voice down, Robb! The whole castle will hear!" Koreen tried to calm Robb down.

"Did you want to marry my brother instead? He's a bastard, he is no good for you!"

"Stop insulting him!" Koreen scolded.

"It's the truth, Koreen! He is my father's bastard with nothing to inherit but a plagued name and cursed future!" Robb's sight was fixed on Jon. His breathing was hard, eyes were fuming.

"I don't have to put up with this…" Jon shook his head in surrender, turned his back to the two and started to march out of the stable.

"Are you offended, my half-brother? Were you not the one who wanted me to recognize your place? A knight's horse will have more honor than you!" Robb called out.

Koreen who was already growing angry at Robb, slapped the young lord's cheek.

"Shut up, Robb! You don't know what you are talking about!" Koreen exclaimed.

"He's right, I'm a bastard." Jon turned to them, startled with the sound of her palm to his face. "He's telling the truth, Koreen that I will live my life with nothing to look forward to." Jon said looking at both of them. "I believe you, Robb. I may never have the honor I ever dreamed of. But I always hoped and prayed for a speck of dignity." He said as Jon approached his brother, stopping only when they were face to face. "That is why I always tell the truth! That is why I have never broken my family's trust! That is why I never had the heart to betray you or anyone I know the way you have betrayed me!" Jon bellowed, catching Robb out of words.

Koreen had never seen Jon that angry before. He was always careful not to offend.

"That's enough, Jon." Koreen said, slightly touching Jon's arm to break the awkward tension between the brothers.

"Is this my penalty then, Jon? You and Koreen running away from Winterfell taking my unborn child with you?! I know my crime against you, Jon!"

"I am not taking anything from you, Robb! I just… I've had enough!" Jon's voice was tired and constrained. His eyes were already tired from holding back tears.

"You're taking my woman and my child, you bastard!" Robb said with gritted teeth, looking sternly at Jon.

"Be cautious on using that word, my lord. Nine moons from now, you might already have one of your own."

Robb's fist landed on Jon's right cheek too quickly.

Jon fell on his knees to the ground, but he was also quick to stand on his feet.

He pushed his body towards Robb as they both landed on the dirty floor, crashing the wooden barrel filled with water for the horses, knocking Koreen down along with them.

Koreen looked frantically at the two as she tried to stand on her knees.

The two scuffled against each other on the floor, trying to best each other.

Jon was fast enough to sit on top of his brother and held his tunic by his neck with his wounded hand, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his other hand and formed a fist.

"Do it…" Robb whispered to his brother, challenging him.

Jon's enraged eyes fixed on his brother on the ground, arm still positioned to jab. He swallowed, and after a moment his eyes softened.

"Jon…" Koreen sighed.

He waited too long, failing to do what his brother said.

Robb then released another blow on his face.

Jon landed on his back, obviously feeling the pain, his lips now bloodied.

Robb stood up, approaching Jon. Koreen painfully stood on her way and stopped him.

"Get up and fight like a man, Jon!" Robb was trying to remove Koreen's arms around his waist. He was livid and full of jealousy.

Koreen then pushed away Robb's body with all her might, though he only slightly moved backwards.

A slap on Robb's face turned his attention to Koreen.

"Stop it! Robb! We are not running away! It was your mother…" Koreen tried to catch her breath. Her sobbing uncontained.

Robb's eyes fixed on Koreen, looking baffled at her confession.

"She wanted us to leave…" Koreen continued. "She wanted me gone with my child… Jon will never think of leaving his family however spiteful all of you are to him!" Koreen was fuming with anger.

"No… my mother will not do this to me." Robb shook his head of denial.

"She… was protecting your best interest, your future. I've told you before that we shall never be together. You deserve better…"

"I deserve someone I want, Koreen. And I want you…" he argued, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm a wildling, Robb. You're a lord. And there will come a time that your title will make you choose. And I can't do that to you… I'm making a choice for both of us."

Koreen's tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

Robb lowered his head, closed his eyes. "You're choosing Jon… over me." Robb murmured.

Koreen heaved a sigh. She felt her heart burn at the sight of Robb, disappointed and heartbroken.

She had hurt him once more, she realized. And it hurt her, too. More than Robb realized.

"Yes, Robb… now be a man and deal with it." Koreen said coldly.

Koreen' heart broke at the sight of Robb, seeming to admit his defeat.

She took a glimpse of Jon over her shoulder, who was by that time, sitting against the wall of the stable, touching his broken lip with his wounded hand.

Jon looked at her, exhausted and hurt, while he tried to compose himself.

Koreen looked apologetically at him, then without looking at Robb, marched out of the stable.

"Is it true what she says, Jon?" Robb asked Jon when he thought Koreen was already gone. He stared at where Koreen stood, trying not to look at his brother.

"Your mother can no longer bare my presence, Robb." Jon winced as he slightly moved. "And she can no longer take in…" Jon thought of what to say. "…another bastard."

Robb fought his tears, trying to suppress his cries as he heard the truth.

"What have I done, Jon? What have I done?" Robb asked Jon, his face painted with guilt and confusion.

Jon did not answer. He felt miserable for his brother.

Jon admitted that he felt pain just by thinking about leaving his family, that he has been scared to miss his home and venture to the unknown. But he also understood how agonizing it would be for Robb, to be rejected by his first love, to be denied his fatherhood.

Jon denied that he had betrayed him. But Robb was betrayed, nevertheless.

Robb sniffed and knelt on the floor and picked up a small box that he had dropped from the scuffle. He then walked to Jon.

Jon tried to straighten himself, but he was too exhausted. He looked at Robb standing tall in front of him.

Robb then sat and met his gaze. He held his brother's hand and put the small box in it.

"Take this with you, Jon. I don't care what you do with it…"

Jon watched Robb as he raised and left the stable, leaving him alone.

The path to the castle was full of folks, making it difficult for Koreen to hide her cried out eyes. She saw how the servants glanced at her as she hurriedly strolled towards the back door.

She regretted entering that way, for most of the servants use that path going in and out of the castle.

Koreen rushed to her chamber, ignoring all she encountered. She sighed of relief when finally she was in her room and barred its door. She immediately went to her bed, stod beside it and held her belly.

The blame was all hers, she admitted. She knew from the beginning that she would just bring trouble to the family.

Oh, Lady Catelyn already knew of what she had done and she arranged for her to leave. She must be so furious with her, Koreen thought.

She believed Lady Stark had cared for her, she was sure the lady did. She was more of a mother to her in this short period of time she has been in Winterfell than the hunter wife who took care of her during her younger life.

What would Lord Star think? How can she face him? He had offered her a home and given her his trust and she broke both at the same time!

And she made two of his sons hate each other!

Jon was always the friend anyone had hoped for. He had endured so much to be able to keep the family he ever had and in the end he was drove out of his home because of her.

This was all her fault. And Robb's, had his lips been not that sweet, his arms not that warm, and his heart not that loving…

She clutched her belly and closed her eyes tighter. The pain was still bearable and it did not lessen from the time she fell when Robb and Jon were fighting up to now.

She ripped the dirty dress she was wearing hastily when she was not able to reach the knot that held it, leaving only her undergarments. She breathed in and out, taking in the cold air in the room.

Koreen went to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her fiery hair was up in bun on her head, slightly disheveled from the brawl in the stable. She looked at her face.

She tried to remember how she looked like when she last saw her reflection on the water of a quiet stream. She can barely recall her eyes. They used to be fearless, her brows always furrowed. And now they were yielding and confused.

Does she still know how to aim? Koreen wondered.

What does she know about having a babe? Where would they live? She never had a home beside Winterfell. A home is required for a babe.

Jon offered him help. He intended to act and raise her child as its father but did not offer his name. Her child need not be Snow.

She imagined how their lives would be away from the prejudice and unfairness. She was scared, but the thought of Jon being beside her was enough to give her the courage.

However, to remove Jon from the people he cared so much about was wounding her. She knew how much Jon had loved his brothers and sisters.

Even if Lady Stark was terrible to him, Jon always strived to get her acceptance not just because he wanted a mother but also because he loved her.

She couldn't imagine how hurt Jon would be if he left his father, Lord Stark, the man he loved most.

She looked at her wholeness in the mirror, she never felt beautiful. She was more concerned of surviving rather than being pretty.

Will Jon be happy to be with her? Did he ever find her beautiful, she wondered. If they were to live with each other, she wanted him to be at least glad to look at her.

She gazed at her chest and her belly that never really grown at all. And she then checked her behind.

A cold fear raced her spine.

Amidst the whiteness of the garment she was wearing, there was a red mark the size of her palm.

Her heart raced, her head aching and throbbing.

The blood stain was still fresh and wet. And the ache in her belly stung.

She then held on the dresser with both hands gripping its edge and stared at her reflection on the gilded mirror.

She was frantic, another trait she acquired during her stay in Winterfell. She stopped herself panicking.

She never had anyone before aside from the hunters who took her in. She took care of herself before. She was convinced that she can take care of herself and the child now. She was always stronger when she needed to be strong.

Koreen breathed out and controlled her heartbeat. She gazed at her face and mustered all the strength left of her.

"Get it together, Lastliv… get it together." She whispered to her reflection.


	17. Chapter 17

Eddard

The wind blew colder that afternoon.

Lord Stark had not had any meal since last night but he felt no hunger even if it was Rickon and Arya who invited him for midday meal. He saw their faces filled with bother.

The children knew too well that the house was facing troubles, the lord was well aware of it. They also knew well enough that their questions will not be truly responded by any adults of the house. He understood how his other children kept silent about their half-brother's situation, never nosey of the circumstances.

He decided to go to the Godswood. Nobody dared disrupt him there, apart from his lady wife who he doubted will approach him anytime soon.

Exhausted, he sat down on the flat boulder where he usually did, putting his elbows on his knees after setting down his Valyrian sword beside him.

Lord Stark prayed more these days, even more than during the war against the mad king and when he had lost his loved ones.

He sat front of the weirwood tree, came face to face with its carving and dried bloody red sap. Lord Stark fixed his eyes onto its miserable expression.

Eddard found war easier than what he was going through, where you know your enemies and friends. You stand by your ally and battle against the foe. One needed a side to fight and be loyal for.

Being torn between loved ones was a torture he would not wish on anyone.

He loved Catelyn with all his heart and his soul. There was nothing he cannot endure for his wife and children. He was always grateful to the Gods for blessing him with a loyal wife and bestowing him wonderful children any father can be proud of.

But then there was Jon, the boy who tainted the lord's dignity and the lady's trust.

He never meant to hurt Lady Catelyn. Never a man of his honor and stature would ever consider disrespecting a noble lady as his wife. And he never meant to give Jon a difficult life in the kingdom. Lord Stark did what was expected of him, what was the right thing to do at the time, what he thought was best for everyone.

"My lord…"

"Maester." He exhaled as he met Maester Luwin's gaze.

"I made no promise to keep this from you, nor it is mine to divulge. But this secret has already revealed itself, my Lord. And as an old friend of yours, I couldn't bear to see that you are the last to know."

The maester's voice was uneasy.

"What is it, Luwin?"

"It's the wildling girl, my lord… and your son…"

Even from afar, Eddard could already hear the iron clashing against the hard dummy set up on the training ground. He silently watched as Robb grunted at each forceful swing of his sword as it hit the training figure.

When Robb was eventually tired, he halted. Robb's brows furrowed, his face beaded with sweat, but his hand still firmly clutching his sword.

"Is it dead yet?" Ned light-heartledly asked his son as he approached him.

Robb was startled, swallowed and tried to catch his breath before answering.

"I didn't notice you, father. I looked for you this morning, but I did not find you. I skipped lunch, I'm sorry." Ribb said, still panting.

"I did not have the appetite, too." Ned said vaguely.

"Were you looking for me? I'm sorry… I was occupied…"

"I always know where to look for you, Robb."

Robb sat down his sword. He then looked down and wiped his sweat with his palms.

"So, you were looking for me." Robb made sure. He was uneasy, it was obvious.

"I have not seen you in a while, my son… and a lot has happened since the last time we saw each other." The lord commented.

"There were more things that had happened since the last time we talked, father." Robb said looking at the ground beneath them.

Ned did not realize that until his son said it. He was gone for five moons before the camping trip for Jon's name day, and even during that time he and Robb had not had a decent conversation.

"You are no longer a boy, you grew up too fast." Ned noticed.

"I had to, Father. Mother needed someone to help her while you were away." Robb said.

"You are all I expected and hoped you'd be." Ned complimented.

"Pardon me, father if I find that untrue." Robb's grin was satirical, trying to calm himself down.

"Why? Do you doubt it?"

"I am not certain of what is known to you or what you were informed… but I'm afraid I'm a disappointment to you, Father." Robb almost choked on his words.

"I know about how you kept your mother's neglect of your brother from me. I know how you misuse the house's finances. I know about how you posed as Jon when you were playing chance with Elmyr. I know of your offenses, Robb." Ned confessed first, taking Robb aback.

"Father, I-" Robb was wordless.

Ned looked at his son compassionately. Robb has been going through rough ordeals.

"It is not your fault, Robb. Your mistakes are more of mine." Eddard admitted. He held his son's shoulder to meet his gaze.

Robb was quick to reject his father's sympathy. He shook his head confused f his Ned's kindness.

"No! How can you say that? I have lied! I have burned silvers that weren't mine! I have put my family's lives in danger! I have kept secrets from you when I should have told and Jon would have not hurt for too long! Don't say that to me, Father. I beg you!" Robb cried, furious and disappointed.

"What do you have me do, Robb?" Eddard asked.

"Reprimand me! Punish me if you would! Tell me you're disappointed in me! Say that I do not deserve to be the future lord of Winterfell! You went out of your way to seek justice for Jon, well here I am! It was my entire fault, Father!" Robb exclaimed desperate.

Ned looked on his son forbearing and merciful. His son had been bearing the burden of his guilt that he would rather be rebuked and chastised.

"Your guilt has been wounding you more than I can hit you, Robb." Ned said.

Eddard wanted to comfort his first born. He had never witness him this low.

"I cannot carry this weight, Father! I'm stupid and irresponsible! I'm not worthy to have the honor of your name!" Robb cried, pleading to his father.

"You are human! I didn't bring on to this world as a God! You are my son!" Ned spoke.

"I wish you look at me like I am your son!" Robb raged.

"What are you talking about?" Eddard was confused at his son's rant.

"You have raised me as an heir! You taught me everything I need to learn as a lord! But you never treated me like I am just a son, Father!"

"Robb..." Ned was flabbergasted.

"I saw how you look at Jon, Father. How you smile at him, how you trust all the words he says, how you are never dissatisfied with all his efforts! And he is your bastard!"

"You watch your mouth, boy!" Ned threatened.

Ned never thought Robb as a jealous brother, especially to his half-brother, Jon. Robb never complained. It was never in their practice to disrespect and dishonor the adults, especially their parents, more importantly the lord and the lady .

"You left me here! You were gone for months at a time, with no raven with a message on how the fuck I am ruining your kingdom!" Eddard had never heard his son curse. But he just let his son unburden his heart. "You made me learn sword and archery expecting me to guard the whole realm! You left me with men too high for me to lead, who always doubted my every move! Every time you come home, I always looked at myself at the mirror and check if there was anything more wrong with me! I am the one who has no choice but to stay and live in Winterfell until my death! But still I can never please you, Father!"

He always thought Robb strived hard to gain respect. He always knew.

"You are my son, Robb. My blood. I have loved you and I will love you even if you were born with no hands and feet, with another eye grown on your forehead! I will love you even if you grew wings or horn! I will love you no matter if you grew up a coward or a warrior! I will love you even if you were not your mother's son!"

Ned wanted to prove his love for Robb. He wanted to show that his jealousy was baseless and untrue.

"I have done wrong, my son. I have done all of you wrong. I am a man of mistakes, Robb. Expecting my son to be free of faults is unreasonable."

"Father…" Robb was exhausted.

"You kept Jon's situation hidden from me because you love your mother. I have no doubt of that. You used Jon's name when you realized you were in trouble because you were afraid to ruin the Stark's name. As a Stark I know too well the burden our name carries. You covered up for Theon when he was the one who had beaten up Elmyr. You stole silvers from our account to pay Elmyr, because you intended to correct your mistakes. Your actions were not noble but your intentions were all kind. And I witness your guilt gnawed your soul all this time."

Ned held his shoulder. Robb mustered to courage to raise his eyes to meet his father's.

"Winterfell's future lord has a conscience. My young heir pulled his own weight and guided my kingdom in my absence. You always sought peace and equality among your family. You intended no harm to anyone no matter their position and label. I will forever be proud of you, Robb. I am proud of you as my son, as a brother to your siblings and a future leader of the North." Ned lovingly declared to his son.

"I'm afraid that's not all of my sins, Father. And I pray you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Eddard sensed that there was more that was bothering Robb.

"I know about Koreen being pregnant, Robb." He confessed.

Robb wasn't surprised that his father already knew. His anger was more contained that a while ago, but desolation weighed his face heavier.

"I have offered her marriage, but she rejected me yet again." Robb could not control his tears this time.

Ned realized how his son loved Koreen. He was informed that there was interest between them but Robb's appeal of her was more evident.

"She's a wildling girl, you're the heir to my lordship. You are aware of the repercussion of your action, are you not?"

"I am. But I love her, Father. I was told that what I am feeling may not be real, but it was real before as it was real now. Her being a wildling never mattered to me… But she did not want me."

"Did she say that?"

"She said she did not want to marry me."

"Then there must a reason behind it."

"I have convinced myself that she did not want Jon, she never denied nor confirmed but…"

"Jon? Your brother Jon?" Eddard did not hear this side, Robb's side of the story.

Robb wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I overheard this morning that they are to leave Winterfell. Jon would take my place as my child's father. I confronted them, Jon and I had fight. But then Koreen said… that it was all mother's idea. She said it was mother who cannot take another bastard in the castle." He again was not able to contain his weep. "I don't know what to do, Father. I do not know the right thing to do anymore. I want to take my responsibility, believe me. But I am torn between my responsibility to Koreen, to my child, to mother and to Winterfell. Please help me, Father. Tell me what to do." Robb begged.

Ned's heart was full misery. Witnessing his son in grave pain was more than he could stand.

He never thought how his family had gone this awry. He was a failure as father and as a husband, two roles of his that counted the most in his life.

"You need to be by her side, Robb. Koreen is in Maester Luwin's close care. She bled this morning. She's fine for now. The bleeding has not stopped but she was no more in pain." He advised Robb.

"She will push me away." Robb worried.

"I was forced by my duty to be away from my loved ones. If I had any regrets in my life, Robb it was I was never there when my family needed me most."

Robb dried his eyes, which were much lighter. Eddard smiled at his son, assuring him that he will be there for him regardless the circumstances, before he picked up his sword and run off towards the castle.

It was most that he could say. There were so much that could affect the next day that would depend on this night.

"F-father?" said a voice behind the lord.

"Jon. How long have you been hiding there?" he asked.

"I-I wasn't hiding, my Lord. I was to turn around but… I'm sorry, I did not mean to overhear… may I ask what happened to Koreen?" Jon was genuinely concerned.

"She bled, Jon." Ned confessed.

Jon's unsurprised demeanor stated that he had heard more.

"H-how is she, Father? Will she be alright?" Worry painted on Jon's face.

"I do not know, son. Luwin said she's feeling no pain anymore."

Ned told all that he knew, all that Luwin has told him about the girl's condition.

"You care for her." Ned declared, trying lightly to sound like a question.

"I do. She has been a very good friend, my lord."

"Do you care enough to run away with her and take responsibility for her child?"

Jon was taken aback by his question this time.

"I-I can love and care for my future niece or nephew, I don't find that difficult."

Ned was glad at Jon's kindheartedness.

"You promised to never leave Winterfell without my permission. Were you ready to break that?"

"Y-yes, father. I was about to break my promise to you, I'm sorry."

"Did you want to leave Winterfell?" he asked.

"No, my lord. It never crossed my mind." Jon answered quickly. He was beginning to fluster, Jon never liked the feeling of being in trouble.

"Your promise to me was not for you to be chained to the kingdom, Jon." Ned wanted to clear the reason why he made him promise.

"I'm in no position to question your intentions, Father. I always trust your wisdom." Jon simply said.

"Winterfell is your home, Jon." Ned declared yet again.

Jon regarded his father with worried look. The boy was searching for words that he found difficult to compose.

"I'm causing too much pain to Lady Catelyn, my Lord. I was used to her anger, but never I saw her full of misery. I was tired of being a pebble in her shoe, Father." Jon finally uttered.

"You have my blood, Winterfell is mine. Nobody can make you leave, except me. Do you understand?" Eddard exclaimed firmly.

"Father-" Jon was still searching.

"Am I understood, Jon?" Ned asked yet again, if he needed to be firm to his son to make sure he stayed home then so be it.

"Y-yes, father. I understand." Jon answered meekly.

Eddard heaved a sigh. "Everything will be well, Jon. I promise."

"I have no doubt, my Lord. The Gods will be kind to answer my prayers. One day, they will be kind."


	18. Chapter 18

_So, okay. I'm writing on zombie mode again. But I just got my computer back and I was going back and forth with the story. I just need to write it or else they might escape. cray-cray, I know._

_Thanks, musicgal100189. I incorporated your suggestion. Thanks for the idea. I do think it was good, and maybe if I find the time I'll make a one shot revolving around that plot. I appreciate it! _

_Koreen was supposed to be up in here, but I don't exactly know what she was supposed to say so I just knocked her down. :) _

_As usual, thanks for putting my story on your fave and/or follow list. And for the reviews, they are all much appreciated! _

_And please, send me some reviews. It's not for ego boost- well aside from that, I love hearing ideas that maybe I can work with. Because honestly, I'm going in circles on how I would end this story. _

_Ugh, that's long enough note. :)_

_I hope you enjoy! Ciao!_

* * *

**Jon**

Eddard and Jon were supposed to go back to the castle together but the lord ordered him to go ahead. He was thankful he was dismissed, for he was worried that Lord Stark would ask about the bruise on his face which was fortunately hidden by his unruly hair and the approaching darkness of the dusk.

The castle was eerily quiet, as the sun was setting faster during the season and the workers were about to rest for the day.

Jon went in through the kitchen door at the back of the castle, he was never really used to entering through the main door. Sometimes he forgets the things he was allowed to do and have when the lord was home. It was a lot easier to assume he needed permission. Jon wanted to no longer do wrong. He was growing tired of being a disappointment. It was always made clear to him how he was such a burden.

He chose to ignore the kitchen helpers when they looked at him once he entered. He did not mind the stares. He expected they would be whispering among themselves. He was not certain what about, but Jon was used to it by this time. They were always nosey, but they were mostly kind. There were several occasions when he was scolded and punished by the lady within their plain sights, making him feel lesser than the servants. Even the helpers took pity on him. He brushed the thought off.

Jon scanned the kitchen, searching for a specific face. Koreen often stayed in the kitchen if she was not in lessons or out and about the woods. The girl was always amazed by baked goods, amusing Luna more than ever.

Jon was not expecting to see her there but he was hoping he would, for it meant that she was fine and well, far from the danger of her bleeding this morning. He knew what her blood loss meant, and why it alarmed the Maester, Lady Catelyn and his father. She might lose her child.

He then turned to grab himself a glass of water for drinking to escape the uncomfortable glares thoughtlessly thrown at him.

He realized he had only breakfast and missed all the meals in between. And the aroma of the lamb stew wafting the room made him hungrier, but had no effect on his appetite.

When he and Robb fought that morning, he opted to go to the woods. They had never fought before, even when they were younger.

When they were children Robb was always the king while Jon was the knight. When Robb was the knight Jon was his bannersman or his ward. Jon learned early to give way to Robb. He was older anyway. And Robb was always kind to him.

He knew early that fighting against Robb would put him in much more trouble with his mother. And Robb was the first who felt bad for the instances he was punished by Lady Stark.

Countless time, Robb had defended him. When they were still young boys, he stood up for him to the mean children who would not want to play with him.

That was why he could never hit him back.

For a quick moment he was filled with anger and rage, his patience was at its end. But Robb was his brother, his best friend.

He saw Luna carrying food on a tray. Jon approached her.

"Luna, is that for Koreen?" Jon asked meekly.

"Yes, Jon." The woman looked at him puzzled before answering.

"I-I can take it to her chamber…" Jon offered.

"This was her lunch. She did not touch it." She moved to the kitchen sink and set down the tray. "What happened to you? Have you been in a fight?" Luna dried her hands with the cloth tagged on her apron then lightly touched his right cheek.

Jon flinched at her touch. It did not really hurt, he was just not really used to someone's hand on his face.

Luna then turned and went to a drawer. Jon followed her. She pulled out some sort of oil in a small bottle.

"Did you see her? How is she?" he continued to ask, wincing at Luna's caress, applying a dab of oil on his bruise.

"Calm down, young man. I did see her, she was asleep. She was bleeding…" she declared.

"Was she hurt? She tripped… this morning in the stable." He stopped himself, trying to remember what had gone about in the stable.

Jon never really saw what happened with her, he just glimpsed her on the floor, wet with the water from the tumbled barrel. Did he hit her when he pushed Robb? Was it his fault?

"She bled behind her skirt, Jon. It was not a wound made by an injury, unlike your face. You should have the maester take a look at that." She covered the clear bottle and put it in his hand. And she smiled. "Go clean up, dinner is almost ready. I assume Lord Stark is expecting everyone at the table tonight."

Luna always did that whenever he has an injury. She was always concerned of him each time he was hurt.

Jon looked around to see if anyone was listening. He was not sure if anyone else knew of Koreen's situation but from Luna's words, he was sure she already knew.

"D-did you know what the maester say about her? Will she be alright?" Jon asked, ignoring Luna's concern about his face.

"Jon, I am a kitchen maid. The maester does not report to me. If you want to know her condition you're free to visit her in her chamber."

Luna knew the look Jon gave her.

"Koreen was asleep and alone when I went there to pick up her lunch. Lady Catelyn was not there if that is what you're so worried about."

"D-do you think it proper if I went to her chamber? If he's asleep and alone…"

"Would you rather ask Lady Stark of her state? She must be with the maester, Jon. You can get all the answers you're seeking." Jon knew Luna was being sarcastic, but he took no offense. "Just go there, keep her door open if you must." She suggested.

"H-have you seen Robb, Luna?" he asked. He expected Robb to be by her side when his father dismissed him after their conversation.

"No, Jon. I haven't." she answered. "Go on. Just go, so that the servants can stop staring at us and have some work done!" she said particularly loudly, making sure the staff heard. They went about their task straight away.

Jon smiled back at Luna before the woman turned her back to him and went about the kitchen giving orders for the family dinner.

He pulled the sachet tied to his belt to put the bottle of minty salve in it. He then dropped the small box Robb handed to him this morning on the floor. It opened itself, revealing a golden necklace with red crystal set on its pendant. He knelt down to pick it up from the floor and quickly put it back inside its box and into the pouch with the salve.

He checked the room if anyone was still looking at him. Jon then nonchalantly exited the kitchen and made his way to Koreen's chamber on the upper floor.

Jon had walked quietly. His heart raced out of anxiety and worry.

He grew more apprehensive when he did not see the lady in her study where she usually pass her time. He wished that he would not cross paths with Lady Catelyn or Robb. He heard voices in Sansa's chamber. Arya was inside he concluded. He was curious as to where the smaller children were. He wondered if they were with her.

Koreen's chamber door was closed. He breathed deeply before knocking. Nobody answered, nor had he heard any footsteps. He looked at both sides of the hallway before pushing it open, taking his chance.

There was a candle lit up on the bedside table as the last person who visited expected the darkness of the night. He thought it was Luna for he saw the slice of butter cake and a cup of steaming hot tea on the table as well.

He went back to the door to open it wider after the wind almost closed it. He opted to follow Luna's advice.

Jon lit a couple more candles set on the dresser, threw more wood to her fire before he walked towards Koreen's side.

Though he was used to her skin being pale, he was worried that she was paler than any other time. Though closed, her eyes still seemed tired from crying.

But he still thought she was beautiful. Her curly red hair sprawled freely on her pillow, her face was innocent and fierce at the same time.

There was an armchair placed beside her bed but he chose to kneel beside her.

He did not think when he put his hand on her cheek, her skin felt cold. He lightly pulled her fur cover to her neck, making sure she would feel warm.

He then held out her hand and rubbed it against his own to warm it up. His wound on his hand was still fresh, but the dressing protected the open skin. Moreover, he barely cared about his own hand.

He blew warm breath to her hand. He thought she must be too cold.

"You had me so worried about you. I was worried about you and your child." He whispered to her. Koreen was still fast asleep. He continued on gently massaging her hand. Her palm was white as snow. He blew another warm breath to it.

"Remember when you asked me if I ever imagined what our lives could have been if we were born with a different name?" he smiled when he remembered that time in the woods. "We had our chance, Koreen. I thought we had our chance."

He then took her other hand and did the same thing. "We could tell people that I am your brother and your husband was killed in war, leaving your child fatherless but not a bastard. I don't do well with lying but naming your child a Snow would be very cruel. We can all use Lastliv. It's a beautiful name you made up, just as beautiful as you…" he then stared at her face in deep slumber.

"I could build us a small house, I am no carpenter but I fixed my own window. I know how to make an oven though, so you can learn to bake. Then we can tend a farm, sell some and you would never need to hunt again for food. You would just take care of your child. And I would take care of you both." He said to her.

He breathed deeply as he continued to confess to Koreen, stil unconscious. "But Father learned that we were to leave. He ordered me not to go. And you're bleeding. You need to stay here and have the maester heal you. It's very dangerous for you to leave. Robb loves you. I couldn't bear to think that I will watch his child grow while he would hurt of missing both of you."

Jon put both her hands beneath the fur covers. He then touched her face and tucked stray hairs behind her ear.

"What are you doing in here?"

Jon stood fast when he saw Lady Stark standing at the foot of the bed. He saw Robb followed her before Jon lowered his eyes.

"I-I was just… I heard she was hurt, I just came to know how she is doing." He did not hear her come in. Robb then approached Koreen at the other side of the bed.

"She is fine for now. But the bleeding still needed to stop before sunrise." Robb answered him. His voice was kind, and very tired.

"This morning she bumped a barrel of water and fell over..." he stopped himself when he remembered the fight, trying to avoid Robb's eyes. "I thought she was injured." Jon uttered. He moved away from Koreen, coming closer to Lady Stark.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was worried. I'll leave." He started to pace towards the door.

"Jon." Catelyn called his name, stopping him on his path. Jon turned to face the lady.

He came closer to her and she looked at him more intently, scrutinizing parts of his face where Robb's fist had landed. Jon looked down.

"She will be well taken care of. Luwin had gone to fetch the necessary salves. There is nothing to worry about." Catelyn coolly declared.

It was odd how Catelyn's tone was so calm, Jon thought. But then he remembered the time in the sick bay when she dressed his wound. Her voice was warm and comforting, her words asking him to be gone from his home.

"And we will carry on with the plan." Catelyn declared; eyes fixed on Jon.

Jon heaved a sigh.

He then glimpsed at his brother's reaction, who was stunned at his mother's statement.

"Mother, no." said Robb.

"Now, get out of here. You have no more business in this chamber." The lady ordered, ignoring Robb.

"Koreen is his friend. He has the right to be here, mother. And I… I told father about you wanting them gone." declared Robb.

Jon felt the brewing tension between his brother and the lady. "I-it's alright. I'll just be in my chamber if you need me, my lady." Said Jon.

"What I need is for you to leave… I need you to leave Winterfell."

"Mother-"

"Shut it, Robb!" she exclaimed before again facing Jon. She was so close to him, he could feel her blood boil. "You do not want to leave, do you, bastard?" she asked.

He swallowed, "I-i… I could not betray Lord Stark's trust, my lady. I am sorry-"

A quick slap landed on the right side of his face, hitting where he caught Robb's jab.

"Mother!" Robb quickly moved between his mother and brother to stop her frantically slapping Jon's face.

"I have let you in my kingdom, let you grow up among the true born Starks and this is how you repay me? I have asked you one favor in exchange of my courtesy!" Lady Catelyn was furious. She grabbed Jon's collar and tried to hit his chest with her closed fist.

"Mother, please!" Robb stopped his mother, grabbing her by her wrists.

Jon stood there, silent and lenient of the lady's anger.

"He is my brother, mother! He is father's son! You cannot just push him away our home!" Robb declared, adamant and stern. Jon looked at his brother.

"He is to leave Winterfell, Robb. He will take Koreen with him together with the dishonor of your foolishness!" she said angrily when he let her go, trying to catch her breath.

"No! I love Koreen, mother. And so our child she carries. Jon is my brother. He has the Stark blood, he has all the right to live in Winterfell!" Robb unintentionally raised his voice.

"You have the nerve to disrespect me this way, Robb! I am your mother!" Lady Catelyn's words were strict but her voice still not loud.

"And I am the future lord of Winterfell! I am against unfairness, and was taught to take the side of justice! I never desire to do this… but I will fight, mother."

"You rude, ungrateful fool! You dare go against me?" she asked Robb furiously.

Robb did not answer, but his eyes answered for him.

"P-please… may I speak?" Jon's voice was breaking.

He moved towards the two, trying to stop his trembling hands.

"I understand how you feel about me, Lady Stark. I am the result of your husband's sin, but it was a sin I did not take any part of. Pardon me if I sound rude, but what did I do to offend you, my lady?" he asked.

He paused, expected an answer from the lady. But she stood silent. She looked out the window, opting not to face Jon.

"I did not desire to be born a bastard. Gods, I did not wish to be born at all! I did not get to choose, my lady." He smiled sarcastically, trying to fight the tears once again brimming on his eyes' edge. "I have seen you with your children, and I die each and every time they smile at you and you to them out of jealousy and envy. How I wish, you had been my mother. Or I was a son of a farm maid, or a baker, or a servant!"

He swiftly wiped the tear that rolled down his face, the lady would not care for his cries. "I will forever be grateful but same as you, there were times I also wished Lord Stark was not my father. Or that I was not his bastard. I mean no disrespect but I do have Lord Eddard Stark's blood. And as much as you and I want to, there's no changing that, my lady."

He paused to see if the lady was to say something. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

Jon knelt, behind Lady Catelyn, putting Robb in disbelief.

"Please forgive me if I offended you with my existence, Lady Stark. I will gladly do anything and everything for your love and acceptance. Just say it, and I will whole heartedly do it for you. But please, do not, I beg you, command me to disrespect father, to go against his wishes and disregard his request from me. I cannot do it, my lady. I cannot leave."

Jon felt the lady's glare when he felt her turn around to face him. His eyes were filled with tears he no longer attempted to stop.

"If you cannot leave…" Catelyn's voice was soft but grim "you can slit your throat then." She finally said.

Jon tightly closed his eyes.

Why was he still hoping? How many times did he have to stand up and give up? There were no words he could say, no actions he could do, no prayers he could pray to change her heart.

What part of that did he not understand?

"Jon." He opened his eyes when he realized who owned the voice calling out his name. He looked behind to see Lord Stark standing at the door, looking more upset than he had seen him. "Rise, son." Ned said, approaching them. He did as commanded. He casually dried his eyes, trying to avoid his father's sight.

"Go to your chamber, gather what is important to you. Stay there until I call for you." Said Ned, eyes fixed on his wife.

Jon felt his father's anger. But he became scared of his order. He had heard his threat that night. He did not mean to, but he heard. "Father, please-" Jon pleaded.

"Do as I say." His father said, without looking at him.

Jon moved and walked towards the door, closing it behind him.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you, Catelyn. By this time, I trust you know how I stand by my word." Eddard firmly declared.

Catelyn was dumbfounded. "Ned…" she was yielding, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Eddard then looked at Robb.

"It is time for you to be a man, Robb. Winter is coming." He declared and turned to the door.

Jon was still standing along the hall at Koreen's door when Ned came out.

"Father, I do not wish to do this. What about your children? Please, I beg you… I do not want to be a burden to Lady Stark. I caused her too much pain." Jon begged.

"I am you father. You are my son. This is my decision, not yours."

"She will hate me… and so will my brothers and sisters. I beg you, my lord…"

"Get on with it, Jon. Do as I say. Now!" he growled.

Jon bowed his head low and turned to the stairwell towards his chamber.

His chamber was dark as usual, only the moonlight was breaking the blackness of the night. He went to his bedside and lit a candle. He sat on his bed, tiredly.

Lord Stark would leave Winterfell to Robb. He was to leave Winterfell with Jon.

Jon closed his eyes and shivered at the thought.

He imagined Robb's reaction at his father's decision. He recalled how Robb asked him what to do with Koreen this morning. Can Robb handle Winterfell?

Sansa will forever hate him, he's certain. And Arya, he cannot imagine hurting her so. Bran and Rickon were too young. They barely knew father. And Lady Catelyn.

"Gods…" he prayed.


	19. Chapter 19

_I know this update is so long overdue but I hope you guys will forgive me. As I said, these were the last chapters and I really became so indecisive I'm not sure anymore how to end it. _

_Anyway, thanks to the people who still viewed my work despite the lack of update. Special thanks to the ones who actually messaged me just to ask if everything was ok. :) I appreciate it._

_Ok, so this one is a bit unpolished, but I like how it goes. So I do hope you like it, too. _

_Thanks for the faves, the follows and the reviews! And again sorry for the late update... _

_Enjoy! Ciao!_

* * *

**Robb**

Robb did not know how to console his mother who was on the floor sobbing hysterically.

How can he comfort his mother when he too was frantic inside?

"This cannot be happening, Robb! Your father cannot abandon us…" she cried on his chest, while he embraced his mother to comfort her.

"Father was just furious, mother. He cannot be serious about that." He said, though even he was not sure of its truthfulness.

"He warned me! I did not listen. What have I done?" Lady Stark said through her whimpers.

"Do not blame yourself. This is all my mistake. I will fix this. Please..."

There was then a knock on the door. It was the maester. He entered the room followed by Luna carrying some of his kits.

"Robb, what has happened?" the old man asked.

Robb let Maester Luwin near his mother who was still sobbing.

"Mother is in distress. Kindly take her to her chamber and attend to her. She needs something to calm her nerves, maester." Robb requested.

Robb glimpsed at Koreen and saw that she was still quietly sleeping. He came near her to make sure she wasn't bothered by the commotion.

"Come, my lady. We shall talk of this in your chamber." The maester said after handling his kit to Luna. He helped the lady raise herself from the floor and walked towards the chamber door.

Luna took a close look at the girl while setting down the maester's things on her bedside table. She then looked at Robb worriedly.

"Whatever it is, young lord, everything will be fine." She warmly said.

"I certainly wish so, Luna. I do hope so." Robb vaguely said.

When the three were gone out of the chamber, Robb sat beside Koreen. He gently touched her face, so oblivious of the terrible scenes that just happened in the room.

Could Koreen be right? Perhaps he was just being too compulsive of his feelings for her. He did not want to admit it but he knew all along the possible consequences of his deeds. That was how they were raised, to be always cautious of their actions.

He knew his mother will not approve. But he loved her anyway. He understood that it was his responsibility to uphold the bloodline. And he loved a wildling anyway. He knew he will not be able to marry her even if she agreed when he asked. But he proposed anyway, for he loved her.

Maybe it was the childish side of him or the spoiled brat who thought he was so special and will get his way no matter what.

But now, the responsible and sensible part of him was stronger than ever before. And it pained him so to witness the people around him hurt. Worse things unfolded because of his stupidity.

Robb softly kissed Koreen's forehead and whispered his apology. He then stood and turned around towards the door, stepping out of her chamber and closing its door ever so lightly.

He could still hear his mother's muffled cries when he walked past his parent's chamber. He heard the maester's voice, though his words were inaudible. He chose to walk on, pacing towards the staircase to the top floor.

The hallway was still dark as usual. But he saw light flicker underneath the door of Jon's chamber.

He attempted to knock but the door opened on its own out of its old age.

Jon was at the window staring at the dark horizon. Jon turned around when he heard his door creak.

"How is she, Robb?" Jon asked awkwardly. He has put out few of his belongings on his bed, Robb noticed.

"Uh, she… she still feels warm to the touch. The maester was to see her-"

"I meant your mother." Jon turned to meet Robb's gaze.

Robb was taken aback by his brother's query, and he saw guilt painted on Jon's face.

He felt sorry for him when he recalled the incident in Koreen's chamber. Jon was pleading his mother to not banish him from Winterfell. He bargained anything he could do, but was offered with cruelty and unkindness.

He cleared his throat before answering. "She will be fine, Jon. Maester and Luna were consoling her in her chamber." Robb said, hardly looking at Jon's eyes.

A loud thud on Jon's door made the two brothers look at it right away. Sansa quickly entered, obviously furious.

Robb have never seen her sister that way. He was used to seeing Sansa quieter, especially when she was upset.

Sansa approached her brothers immediately.

"What is going on? Why is mother having hysterics in her chamber?" she asked Robb, taking only quick glances at her half-brother.

"Tell me what is happening! I am part of this family, Robb! And I am so sick of eavesdropping gossips from the servants!" she demanded.

Robb sighed, wondering if telling Sansa that her the truth was a good idea. But she was right, Sansa was no longer a kid. She has the right to know.

"Mother and Father had an argument just a while ago and he said he'll leave Winterfell… with Jon." Robb thought if he could have said it in a better way. He was concerned if she would take his words wrong.

"What did you do this time?" Sansa asked Jon. She did not mind keeping her resentment towards him.

"Sansa, I-" Jon was caught off guard. Robb couldnt remember seeing Sansa talking to Jon civily even when they were young. He knew her dislike towards him even before.

"Is this why you act like a servant of the castle? You go about the kingdom pretending to be battered by our mother so you can have our father look at you with so much pity and you can have all his sympathy?" Sansa continued, her eyes red, brimming with tears.

"That's not true, Sansa. Please-" Jon said.

"Oh, you think we don't notice? You wanted father all to yourself!" Jon was taken aback of her thoughts that he was hearing for the first time. "Everytime he comes home, you hide behind the servants and chores waiting for him to search and look for you. Am I right?"

"No…" he answered shaking his head in denial.

"You don't know the whole story, Sansa. Do not say more things you might regret." Robb warned, standing between her and Jon.

"Are you that much a fool, Robb?" she asked Robb. "He plays victim, acting as if he does not know he is Father's favored child while we, the true born Starks, wait our turns for Father's limited attention. It should have been you. You are the heir!"

"Stop it, Sansa. Jon is still your older brother!" Robb reminded Sansa.

"That is not my choice!" she yelled.

"I did not mean… I did not know. I do not want to leave with Lord Stark, Sansa. Believe me, I beg you. I never intended to take him away from you." Jon pleaded.

"Well then why don't you just leave the kingdom all by yourself and save us all this trouble?!" Sansa cried out.

"I said enough!" Robb bellowed.

"Please don't make Jon leave." They all turned at once at Arya, standing at the door innocent and confused. "Where would he go? He doesn't know his mother. We are his only family." His little sister declared.

Sansa was suddenly silent, catching her breath and calming herself down.

Robb was worried of how much Arya had heard from Sansa's outburst. He then looked at Jon staring guiltily and painfully at their youngest sister. He knew how much they loved each other. Jon was Arya's closest sibling out of them all.

"A-are you leaving, Jon?" Arya asked, her brows furrowed from confusion.

"No, of course not…" Jon went to Arya and knelt before her to meet her gaze. "I can't imagine my life without you, Arya." He said, cupping her face with his hands.

"Now, you use our little sister? You are pathetic." Sansa scoffed. Jon looked away at her words. He then stood up when Sansa approached them. "It's past your bedtime, Arya. Let's go." She then held Arya by her wrist and pulled her away from Jon and out of his dim and cold chamber, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Wait! What is going on? Stop treating me like a kid!" Arya protested as they marched along the hall.

Robb saw Jon gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. Jon then turned to his dresser and emptied it of its contents.

Robb saw how little Jon owned.

"So Father is really leaving us for you?" Robb asked. He did not mean to sound like he was blaming Jon but that was fact of the matter.

"No, Robb. I will not let that happen." Jon quickly answered, he did not know how to pack what he had, Robb noticed.

Robb then approached his brother. "Are you going to leave us?" he asked.

He heaved a sigh and met Robb's stare. "Yes, Robb. Yes, I am."

Robb was out of words. "When?" It was all he could muster.

"As soon as possible. Better soon, before Father learns I'm gone." Jon simply answered. He seemed decisive, there was no use of Sansa's outburst.

Jon sat down on his bed when he had laid out all of his belongings which did not even cover half his bed. He sat down on his bed, elbows resting on his knees and his hands holding his head.

Robb opted to sit beside his brother.

"I cannot stop you, Jon. I understand that living here is extremely difficult for you. But I'm the future lord of Winterfell. When that time comes, things will be better for you, I promise." He assured, hoping Jon would reconsider.

"Father would have to be dead before that happens. Do you prefer me stay and wait for that?" Jon looked at him.

"Jon…"

"Robb, it's not only Lady Stark. Look at how Sansa sees me. She hates me for her own reasoning. Even the servants have no civility towards me. Whatever I do I can never do right with them. I do not know what to do anymore. But I do know for certain that nothing will change anything. I have no place in Winterfell." He declared hopeless and conceding.

Robb thought Jon was right. He knew that too well. He was the heir, but still just an heir.

"Take Father with you, Jon." Robb said "If you must leave, it's just right that you have him by your side."

Jon looked at his brother, baffled at his advice. "I can't let him leave Winterfell. This is his home. I cannot bear to think him abandoning his family."

"You are also his family. Father will look for you anyway, I know it. He will not let you wander about the lands and snow alone and have nothing to survive with." Robb argued.

"I have survived Winterfell, Robb. I've been cold, hungry, hurt… how worse being alone can be?" Jon answered.

Robb heaved a sigh."It is always difficult to reason with you." He said.

"You should not mind me, Robb. You have better matters to be concerned about."

For a moment he forgot the predicament he left below their floor.

"I'm so sorry about my jealousy, it was truly uncalled for. And mother…"

"Don't be bothered by it. Your parents now know and the maester is doing his best to save both Koreen and the babe. That is more important." Jon stated.

"This is all my fault." Robb closed his eyes and brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Perhaps this is how things were really supposed to be."

Jon then handed the small pouch Robb tossed at him at the stable.

"It's not mine to give, Robb. Give it to Koreen yourself." Jon half smiled while Robb slowly accepted.

"She needs to wake up before sunrise. And if you disappear within this night, then I can assure that Father will go and look for you." Robb looked at the golden content and painfully smiled at himself. "I am not looking forward to tomorrow, Jon."

"I have stopped looking forward to new days a long time ago, Robb." Jon declared. "Tomorrow's sunrise may be very well different for both of us. But it still will inevitably arrive."

Just thinking of the next morning was turning his head.

Three knocks on the door broke their silence.

Jon stood up to get the door. He realized that his belongings were all scattered around his chamber and he also knew the side which the maester is most probably leaning on.

"Yes, Maester? Jon answered through a small crease he opened the door with.

"There is a problem with Koreen, Jon." He declared and tried to catch his breath.

He then opened the door a bit wider, letting only his side to expose.

"Does she still bleed? What happened to her? How was the babe?"

"Calm down, boy… Where is Robb?" Though old, the healer managed to come to his room on the top floor. A difficult feat for his age and knees.

"I am here, Maester." said Robb. He was old and he forced himself to climb flights of stairs, how important could his news be?

"Robb," Maester Luwin inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Koreen is gone…"


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi! I'm sorry I'm late. No excuses. Just got lazy. _

_Here's the next one. Please enjoy!_

_Ciao!_

* * *

Koreen

Koreen looked back as she was hiking up the steep hill. She must be a few miles away from the castle, she figured. She could be moving faster is she was not feeling the ache on her abdomen, still throbbing and tight but the pain now bearable. She was still concerned with the bleeding although it was not as profuse as before. The antidote must be working, she thought.

She looked at the castle she left behind. The castle bell rang a few times. Although she was not sure what the alarm was for, she assumed that it was to alert the guards to look for her.

_"__We can all use Lastliv. It's a beautiful name you made up, just as beautiful as you…"_ she recalled hearing Jon whisper to her.

Koreen listened to Jon's failed plan of running away. She felt his honest intention of building a life with her. She fought her tears behind her closed eyes when Jon held her cold hands and touched them with his warm lips. She imagined the life that now seemed more of a fantasy.

She heard how Lady Stark intended to make them both leave Winterfell, even after Jon's pleading. She felt a sudden pang of guilt leaving Jon behind. However, Jon was to leave the kingdom with Lord Stark, as far as she heard. Oh, how glad was she hearing Jon and Lord Stark leaving Winterfell. Although she knew Jon will not be happy about his father's decision.

_"__No! I love Koreen, mother. And so our child she carries…" _

She fought the fluttering in her stomach when she thought of Robb. She badly wanted to open her eyes when Robb was in her room. She knew that it was the last time she would see him. And her leaving was best for everybody. She could not imagine how he must be worried of her and their unborn child.

She was not the woman fit for Robb. She was certain of that. But Robb intended to fight his own mother for her and her unborn child. And she could never live with that. She grew up without a real family, and she could never live her life knowing she ruined one.

She continued hiking the hill when she saw from where she was standing that the whole castle was awake and she could faintly hear the noises from the horses' hooves. She needed to move faster.

She panicked when she heard the sound of horses steps growing louder, coming closer. She opted to run against the terrible darkness of the night.

Koreen was a great runner, as far as she could remember. She took a quick glance behind her to see where the sound of horses and men was coming from when she tripped over by an exposed tree root on the ground.

She stayed down on the ground when she heard voices drew closer.

"We will never find her with this darkness, my Lord." Said one of the men atop the horses.

"How fast can a girl without a horse outrun us, Ser Jory? We need to find her right now. She could be in real danger. " Koreen immediately recognized Robb's voice.

She crawled on ground carefully. Robb was so close. His face lighted by the torches brought by the guards. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw Robb's face full of worry.

"She cannot outrun us, I assure you, Robb. But if she is hiding, that is another thing." Jon spoke.

She exhaled a sigh of relief when she heard Jon's voice.

"I don't care! Find her, Jon!" Robb bellowed. Robb was hurt by the fact that she was decisive of leaving him.

Jon looked onto his brother. "There are enough of us to scatter amongst the woods and along the roads. There too many fire. I think it is best to use the moon light. Koreen is a hunter, a very good hunter."

She saw Robb nodded.

"We will meet here at the first rooster's call. We shall keep searching until she is found." Ser Jory promised as he delegated the areas for the guards to search.

Koreen kept herself hidden behind the wild shrubs. Her heart was pounding and her face was sweaty although the gusting wind was chilling.

"Robb, she made her decision." Koreen did not realize that Lord Stark was among the party until he spoke.

"I mean no disrespect, Father. But Koreen is carrying my child. I believe some entitlement is due to me regarding this decision." Robb declared.

She couldn't see Lord Stark. But she saw Jon awaiting his father and brother's judgment.

"I will look for her weather you help me or not, Father." Robb sternly said.

"Very well, then. We shall cover the south side. Jon, go with Jory and take north." Ned said.

"Yes, my lord." Jon said before speeding away.

Koreen still found it hard to breathe with her nerves even after they were gone. She thought she was ready to face the fact that she will never see the Starks ever again. But her heart proved her wrong.

She stood up from the floor and calmed herself down under a tall and thick tree. She tried to count in her head how many men Robb brought with him. It was less than two tens, but more than ten.

She heard them covering almost all land of Winterfell. And with her pace, she was most certain they will find her.

She almost immediately fell on her knees when she felt a sudden shoot of pain on her belly. She bit her lip, trying so hard to prevent herself cry.

But her tears came on deliberately. She instinctively wiped them.

She wore her bow across her body and so was her quiver and arrows. She was wearing the clothes she was wearing when she arrived in Winterfell. That was all she needed for the meantime. She needed to get away. That is the plan.

She instantly stopped on her trail when she heard voices approaching her. She mustered all the energy left in her and started climbing the tallest and nearest tree she could find.

She ascended the tree, branch after branch making sure she did it as quietly as she could.

She heard a couple of men's voices, growing louder as she climbed higher.

Koreen stopped moving when the men were close enough for her to hear their conversation.

"The guards are all out and about. It's not safe here. We should leave at once." Said one of the men, who were panting from the running.

There were many guards in the castle, and most men Koreen was familiar with. But at that moment, she could not recognize who owned the voice.

"No. Our order was clear. If we do not follow, we will not be paid." said the other, who then sat down at the bottom of the tree where Koreen was hiding.

"Our order was to watch and observe the Starks, we already have. And how sure are you that we were not thrown here to be disposed? Do you not find it odd that Edris ordered us to spy the Starks moments before Elmyr was summoned by the King and was brought to court?"

Koreen felt chills when she recognized the voice once she heard of the name. She remembered the stinking breath on her ears and the sharp knife on her neck.

"Edris thinks that the Stark boy tricked us-" the one sitting down reasoned.

"He knew about it!" the first one cut him off. "And he told us that he will find us but never told us where he'd be. And now here we are in Winterfell, when all of a sudden the castle guards are rummaging the land!"

"Edris will not betray us, Troy."

"Ferros, he left his own brother Elmyr. Why are you so certain he will not desert us?"

"Because I am a man of my word, Troy."

Another figure emerged out of the darkness. Koreen easily identified that sinister voice and frigid tone.

"Edris." Koreen sensed embarrassment in Troy's tone for doubting his commander.

"Feel no shame, old friend. I have put you in a very compromising position, I understand your skepticism." Edris said.

"Ned Stark has come back, Edris." Troy said, trying to brush off the awkwardness from moments ago. "I heard that he was no longer at King's call, and he was to stay here and retire. I do not think we can ever come near his traitor heir."

"Perfect. Then we can hit two birds with one stone." Edris declared.

Koreen's hand held tighter on the branch, controlling herself not draw an arrow and shoot. But it was too dark, and the leaves are covering the scene below. If she misses, she'll be dead for sure and so was the babe she carries.

"Were you right? Was it Ned Stark who had your brother arrested?" Troy questioned.

"I may never be sure. I do not have any way of finding out. Rumor has it that I too was going to be summoned by the king. I left King's Landing as soon as I heard."

"So what is your plan now?" Troy asked.

"I am not sure what my brother's fate will be. But you know House Debarba's words." Edris said.

"Do not get even. Get evil." Ferros recited.

"And evil the Starks shall have." Troy said.

From where Koreen was positioned, she could see a couple of men with torch on horses, riding in to their direction. She wanted to call onto them, but the better of her thought that that was a bad idea.

"Any idea why the guards are roaming the kingdom at this hour?" Edris together with Ferros and Troy ducked and hid behind the shrubs.

"No. We just heard the bell tolled and the guards were deployed."

"Then we might just have an opened window… with no guards to stand at our way." Edris said.

The three men went opposite the direction where the two guards headed. And from Koreen's view, they were to walk to the castle.

Koreen's knees slept which helped her not to feel the pain in her belly.

She carefully climbed down the tree, but still felt the sharp pain when she landed on the ground.

Koreen attempted to stand but her efforts failed. She then dragged herself to crawl to the tree behind her and lean on its huge trunk.

She took off the quiver and turned it over, letting go of her old arrows on the floor. Then another smaller pouch came out of it, which she immediately picked up. She opened the pouch and found vials of medicines.

She almost cried when she recalled that she was to learn how to read. She was so excited that Jon was going to teach her. But it did not push through.

There were several bottles of salves in the pouch. It frustrated her that she did not learn to read in time.

She drank the whole bottle of what seemed to be white thin liquid.

Then she waited. The pain did not improve.

But she did not have time. Koreen collected the arrows on the ground and put it back inside the quiver.

She sighed and gathered all the strength still left in her. She stood up.

The Starks were in danger. She needed to alert them. She would never be able to live with herself if something bad happens to any of the people of Winterfell.

Koreen failed to put the quiver over her shoulder and grunted when the pain grew stronger. She again fell to her knees.

She fought the tears from welling but they fell when she saw blood seeping through her trousers inside her thighs.

Then she felt a presence behind her.

"There you are…" he said.


End file.
